Sorcerer's Legacy I: The Sorcerer Myde
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: The Key has bled, the Gateway opens and a God smiles upon his work. Sometimes death is only the beginning. From the ashes a Sorcerer and a master of flames will rise once more. Zemyx, AkuRoku. Sequel coming soon.
1. Shattered Keyblade

**Summary-**During Demyx's battle with Sora the Keyblade is broken, releasing Demyx's heart from its long imprisonment. Held by the Restoration Committee Demyx begins to recall memorises of his life when he had a heart. Myde was a Sorcerer with the ability to create Keyblades and Keyholes. While Sora and the others search for Organization XIII Zexion schemes to get Demyx back.

**Note-**For the benefit of my story Zexion is still alive. This story will be a Zemyx and an AxelRoxas.

**The Sorcerer Myde**

**Chapter One**

**Shattered Keyblade**

_**Hollow Bastion**_

It was a suicide mission. There was no way he could survive against the Keyblade Master and his two allies but he had a job to do. He already failed at the Coliseum by losing to Sora. But this time would be different.

Demyx stared down his opponent, desperate to feel any sort of hope that he would live to see another day. They boy was strong and fearless as long as he had his friends and that blade. Demyx wouldn't let his fear show. Instead he put up a sarcastic front, taunting the kid into a fight.

The Heartless and Nobodies were swarming across the Great Maw as they stood there. In wouldn't be long now. The Restoration Committee were already in the thick of the battle. That wizard Merlin was around somewhere and Saix was off looking for Axel.

The blond Nobody hoped his red haired friend was safe. Axel was a good fighter and an asset to the Organization but when it came to Roxas he was a one man army on a mission.

In some ways Demyx could understand why Axel wanted to get Roxas back so badly. The blond considered himself to be one of Zexion's friends and if the slate haired Schemer ever vanished like Roxas...Demyx didn't want to think about it. Demyx had no desire to battle Axel. He liked the red head even though Axel loved playing his pranks on the mullet haired musician. He sighed as he turned away from the Keyblade Master.

"I knew they sent the wrong guy for this job." Demyx muttered. At the moment he had his back turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy while he thought up a plan to make it out of this fight alive.

"Who are you anyway?" Sora demanded. The kid wasn't threatened by Demyx. Honestly, who fought people using a sitar and water?

"What's a guy like him doing in Organization XIII?" Donald mused.

"He can't fight all that good." Goofy shrugged.

"You were the guy in the Underworld? What are you doing here?" Sora crossed his arms.

"Silence traitor!" Demyx yelled as he turned back to face the Keyblade Master. This kid was still Roxas underneath it all.

"Bring it on!" Sora challenged.

"Dane, water, dance!" Demyx chanted.

Demyx summoned up his sitar. His fingers roamed over the strings, his eyes remained fixed on Sora, Donald and Goody as he called up his water clones. The clones danced around Demyx while most of them moved behind Sora and his allies.

Demyx played the tunes effortlessly just like he had in the Underworld. Sora grabbed hold of one of the clones and started spinning it around by the wrist. It reminded Demyx of a morbid dance. Donald cast Thundara on the clones and Goofy used his shield to defend himself.

Demyx inwardly cursed when Sora defeated all the water clones. Using his left hand he started throwing balls of water towards the Keyblade Master. Sora deflected them using the blade. Demyx leapt into the air, creating a bubble of water to protect his body from harm.

The duck cast Thundara a few times to get rid of the bubble. Demyx swung his sitar to create pillars of water that slammed directly into Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx summoned up more water clones.

"Donald!" Sora tossed a Potion towards the duck when a few clones got in a few hits.

"Give up already!" Sora yelled to the mullet haired Nobody.

"Why would I take orders from a traitor?" Demyx snapped.

"I don't even know you!" Sora yelled.

"Look out Sora." Goofy threw his shield as if it were a Frisbee. He took out at least four water clones.

Sora grabbed hold of the nearest clone and performed the same dance technique to dispose of the water clones. Demyx knew he was losing the battle, he knew it before the fight even began. He wasn't a fighter, he was a pathetic warrior and he preferred swimmer in Atlantica compared to this.

Demyx felt his strength draining from his body but he quickly staggered away from Sora. He had to get out of this alive, he wanted to continue existing, even as a Nobody. He wanted to see Zexion again.

Who was he kidding anyway? Zexion only really tolerated his presence around castle Oblivion. The Cloaked Schemer usually wore a scowl on his face, his one visible dark eye glaring at the Melodious Nocturne every time Demyx tried to make conversation.

Demyx was the weak link in their chain and he knew it. He couldn't fight and here he was, about to meet his maker at the end of a Keyblade. He would just fade away, into nothingness, a fleeting memory that would eventually be forgotten. And he was terrified.

"I...won't lose..." Demyx fell to his knees when Sora delivered a hard blow to his back.

"It's over." Sora declared.

"Just give up already." Donald stated.

"No..." Demyx groaned in pain. He looked up at Sora then made a move to start making more water clones.

Sora saw what the blond Nobody was up to. Moving quickly he brought up the Keyblade to attack Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne felt his eyes widen as the Keyblade came towards him. He didn't get to finish his chant when Sora brought the blade down onto the blond man before him. As soon as it connected with Demyx's head something happened that stopped time itself. A bright flash of light momentarily blinded the four and then there was the sound of something breaking. The Keyblade had broken in two.

"What? No, no it can't be!" Sora cried when he saw the two broken pieces in his hands.

"The Keyblade...it's been broken." Donald cried.

"That's impossible." Goofy examined the pieces. "How could this have happened?"

"Thus can't be happening." Sora cried desperately as he clutched the broken shards. "Has this ever happened before?"

"We have to tell Merlin and Leon." Sora said. He was beginning to have a panic attack.

"Maybe Merlin can fix it." Goofy suggested.

"He can't." A soft whisper spoke up. "No one can fix it yet."

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"It was him!" Donald yelled and he pointed towards the now silent Nobody.

"What did you do?" Sora cried. This couldn't be happening. The Keyblade was supposed to be indestructible. The only means of saving the worlds had been destroyed.

"I...remember..." Demyx whispered.

"Sora, we better get moving before more Dusks show up." Goofy said.

"What did you do?" Donald ran towards the blond, his staff in hand.

"I...hid it...in there." Demyx looked like he was in shock. His skin had gone pasty white and he was shaking.

"What are you talking about? What did you hide?" Sora asked. Sea green eyes caught sapphire ones and a smile graced Demyx's face.

"My heart."

A bright light exploded from the broken pieces of the Keyblade. Sora fell backwards, his fingers dropping the shards as he protected his eyes from the harsh glare. He heard Donald and Goofy yell in surprise. Then another sound caught his attention. It was soft, a melodic sound that made him think of a person being truly happy. Sora's blue eyes caught sight of Demyx kneeling on the ground, his arms outstretched and a beautiful smile on his face. The Nobody looked so happy.

"What's going on?" Donald yelled out.

"There's something coming out of the Keyblade!" Goofy pointed to a red glow that was floating just above the broken blade.

"What is that?" Sora whispered. He was back on his feet and his eyes never left the red glowing object.

"What did he mean by his heart being hidden in the Keyblade?" Donald looked up at Sora.

"Look." Sora pointed to the red glow.

The object was becoming more clear, more recognizable and Sora felt his own heart stop. There, suspended in red light and rotating slowly, was a heart. It looked like a ruby, clear cut and flawless. Demyx's eyes never left the heart and his hands were still outstretched from his body.

The heart just floated there, suspended in time while breath was held and a memory long ago erased came back. Demyx remembered this but he hadn't been the one to cast the spell. It had been Myde.

When the Keyblade broke in two Demyx was assaulted with memories, feelings and images of a time long ago when he still had a heart. He remembered living in Radiant Garden, learning spells and ways to control his magic. How could he have forgotten?

Was the amnesia a side effect of the spell to preserve his heart? Demyx couldn't take his eyes off the heart that belonged to him. After so long he could become whole again. He had found his heart just like he told Zexion he would.

"It worked." Demyx sobbed with happiness. "All these years...it worked."

"What the hell is going on?" Sora was at his wit's end. First the Keyblade had been broken then a heart emerged from the pieces. Looking up he saw that the heart rose into the air only to vanish in a flash of red light.

"It worked..." Demyx sighed moments before he passed out.

_**Merlin's House**_

_**Hollow Bastion**_

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache that was coming on. This day just couldn't get any worse. First the Great Maw filled with Nobodies and Heartless, leaving Leon, Cloud and the others to clean up. Then Sora arrives with an unconscious member of Organization XIII claiming the man broke the Keyblade and a captive heart was released because of it. Hollow Bastion was once again settled down somewhat so that left the problem of a broken Keyblade.

The Organization member had been placed on Merlin's bed even though Leon was tempted to toss him into a jail cell. Aerith was already casting Cure spells on the blond while Yuffie demanded to know why Aerith was wasting good magic on a Nobody. Merlin had taken Sora aside with the broken Keyblade to try and fix it using Restoration magic. Nothing had worked so far.

"So now what do we do?" Yuffie asked. Merlin was stroking his beard as he thought while Sora paced the room.

"He must know what's going on," Leon motioned to the sleeping blond on the bed. "When he wakes up we'll ask him."

"But what if he summons one of those portals?" Goofy asked.

"No need to worry about that. I've set up binding wards around the bed. He won't be able to escape." Merlin replied.

"Do you believe him Sora? About his heart being in the blade?" Aerith asked the teenager.

"You should have seen his face Aerith." Sora sighed."He looked so happy."

"The town's gone quiet again." Cid announced as he finished hitting the keyboard to the computer.

"Cloud and I will check out Crystal Fissure again. I don't want anything slipping in through the back door." Leon grunted.

"Sora, can you just use the second Keyblade, like when you use Valor Form?" Donald asked.

"But it only works if I have that Keyblade." Sora motioned to the broken pieces.

"I suppose we shall just have to ask this young man." Merlin turned back to the sleeping Nobody.

"Where's Cloud anyway?" Yuffie asked Leon.

"Probably out looking for Sephiroth again." The brunet shrugged.

"Our guest is awake." Aerith announced. The blond moaned as he opened his eyes. One hand was on his forehead while he stretched his body.

"I'll talk to him." Sora said firmly. Sora approached the awakening blond steadily. When sea green eyes fixed on his face Sora offered a shy smile.

"Hey…" he only got that far because the blond Nobody started to scream.


	2. Broken Memories

**Chapter Two**

**Broken Memories **

The images feel like grains of sand through his fingers. So many colours and images, splintered like broken glass, invaded his mind and yet he could not stop them. Voices, so distant, the words as soft as a rippling brook in the summertime. He was floating in a warm nothingness but he felt safe...content.

He wasn't sure if his eyes were open and then more voices invaded his peaceful slumber. They were loud and unpleasant and then someone uttered a word that made everything came crashing back with the force of a tidal wave.

Someone mentioned the Keyblade. Opening his eyes he moved one hand to cover his abused eyes from the light. The voices continued to invade his thoughts. Turning his head to one side he caught sight of bright blue then pink.

His vision was cloudy at best and he had to rub his eyes a few times to see clearly. A headache was already working its way into his fogged brain and he groaned from the pain. Something else swam into his line of sight.

"Hey..." a soft voice spoke. When he saw sapphire blue eyes everything came rushing back.

"GET AWAY!!!" Demyx screamed.

"We won't hurt you!" Sora said although his eyes betrayed the shock he felt.

"I never wanted this assignment." Demyx cried. "I should never have come back here!"

"Calm down ok. We just want to know how the Keyblade was broken." Sora said. Leon was nearby with his Gunblade in hand in case the Nobody tried anything.

"The...Keyblade?" sea green eyes brimming with tears fixed on Sora's face.

"Do you remember?" Sora murmured.

"I...remember..." Demyx muttered, his red rimmed eyes turned away as he recalled.

He remembered the Organization. He remembered fighting Sora then the Keyblade broke in two. He could still remember the day Zexion found him in Atlantica when he had been reborn as a Nobody.

He took the name Demyx, unable to recall his true name and his life began as Number IX of Organization XIII. Demyx scrambled away from the edge of the bed so that his back was pressed to the wall. He drew his knees up to hide his face.

He suddenly remembered how to call up a portal. He felt like kicking himself for not trying it sooner. Raising his hand he attempted to summon up a portal. When nothing happened he tried it again.

Demyx started to panic when he tried to move off the bed only to be repelled by a shield made from purple energy. He looked around, desperate for any sign of escape. He gave up after pounding the barrier with his fists a few times. He slumped back against the wall.

"Don't kill me please." He pleaded miserably.

"We brought you here. You're safe here." The blue eyed boy reasoned gently. "What's your name?"

"Demyx." He croaked. "I knew they sent the way guy for the job." Demyx sobbed.

"Calm down ok." Sora raised his hands.

"This is a member of Organization XIII?" Yuffie pointed her finger at the sobbing blond.

"He certainly is...unorthodox." Merlin mused.

"He's pathetic." Cid grunted as he chewed on his tooth pick. Everyone stared at him. "He's sobbing for his life. That is no warrior."

"He isn't a very good fighter." Sora mused softly. "He never really had it in him to hurt anybody."

"He's still a threat." Leon pointed out.

"Now what? His buddies at the Organization might come looking for him." Yuffie crossed her arms.

"He had something to do with the Keyblade breaking. Maybe he can fix it." Sora said.

"Maybe he doesn't remember the Keyblade breaking." Aerith said.

"I remember...my heart..." Demyx cried suddenly. Everyone fell silent at that.

"What are you talking about?" Leon demanded.

"My heart," Demyx leaned away from the wall. "It was hidden inside the blade. Myde cast the spell."

"What's he on about Merlin?" Cid asked the shocked wizard.

"You cast a High Level Spell?" Merlin asked the crying blond. Demyx nodded his head miserably.

"I remember. I was here...in Radiant Garden." Demyx wiped his eyes.

"Oh my..." Aerith's hands flew to her mouth. Even Leon looked pale while he tightened the grip on his Gunblade.

"What is it?" Sora faced his friends.

"Radiant Garden is Hollow Bastion's real name." Yuffie explained.

"Where you from here Demyx?" Merlin turned back to the quiet blond man. "Did you live here before the Heartless came?"

"Myde had to protect his heart from them. The heart was the source of Myde's power." Demyx muttered.

"Is he making any sense?" Yuffie said exasperated.

"He's talking about his Somebody...he has to be." Sora whispered. "Your name was Myde, when you had a heart."

"I remember things, like I used to love listening to music and dancing and swimming." Demyx smiled slightly at that. "Everything's just a blur really."

"We won't hurt you Demyx but we can't let you leave here yet." Aerith said gently.

"So you're stuck here." Leon said sternly.

"B-But Zexy..." Demyx choked. Aerith's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you just call me sexy?" Leon cocked an eyebrow. His stormy eyes were blazing and his fingers tightened on the hilt of his weapon.

"No! I meant Zexy...Zexion...my best friend." Demyx cried when he saw Leon advancing towards him.

"Is he a member of Organization XIII?" Sora asked.

"Please, just let me go. I'm sorry for attacking you like that. But it was my job and I really didn't want it you know. But I didn't want to let anyone down again so I took it and I know it was a big mistake because I'm a terrible fighter. I was only trying to impress Zexion so that he's like me more. I won't bother you again I promise..."

"SHUT UP!" Leon yelled. Demyx immediately shut his mouth while the colour drained from his face.

"I think you scared him." Yuffie whispered to the tall brunet.

"Not even you talk that much in one go." Leon growled.

"I'm sorry." Demyx sobbed. Seeing tears form in those sea green eyes made Leon feel slightly guilty.

"Look, you can stay here." Sora offered.

"But Zexion will come looking for me…I know it." Demyx choked.

"We just need your help in fixing the Keyblade then you can leave." Aerith said.

"Then we just let him go?" Leon demanded.

"I won't tell anyone about you I swear!" Demyx cried.

"Can you be quiet please?" Leon snapped. Demyx shut up again.

"Where's Donald and Goofy anyway?" Sora turned to Yuffie.

"They went to get some supplies. They should be back soon." Yuffie answered.

"In the meantime I suggest you go back to other worlds to make sure everything is safe for now." Merlin said.

"But I don't have the Keyblade anymore." Sora countered.

"Then use a sword." Cid grunted.

"There are swords in the armoury." Leon said. "It shouldn't be too difficult for you to handle one."

"But it would be useless against the Heartless and the Nobodies." Sora pointed out.

"For now we'll rest up then think up a plan." Aerith spoke up.

"So, I'm gonna stray inside this shield thing?" Demyx spoke quietly.

"There's a chance you'll escape. We're sorry but we can't take that chance." Merlin explained.

"Can I at least get something to eat? I'm starving!" Demyx said but stopped when he caught Leon's glare. "Or I could just be quiet."

"We'll get something for you Demyx. Ok, everyone else off to bed." Aerith commanded.

Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith left the house for their own homes. Merlin was currently making tea for his guests while Sora sat in a chair near the bed. Demyx wrapped his arms around his legs, his eyes scanning the room that was now his prison cell.

The Keyblade Master was nice enough to him and Merlin was letting him stay here. Demyx didn't want to start crying again. He was pathetic enough already. Even if they let him go how could he go back to the Organization with any shred of his dignity intact?

Xemnas would just tell him now useless he truly was. The others would back up their Superior while adding some of their own criticises to the endless list. The only two who didn't degrade him like that was Roxas and Axel.

But Roxas was a traitor now and Axel was obsessed with finding him. The Melodious Nocturne wished the crazy pyro was around. He hoped Axel was safe now that Saix was chasing him down. Demyx sighed as he lowered his body onto the bed. He was tired and angry and he just wanted to fade away.

Demyx closed his eyes, desperate for the Sandman to pay him a visit as soon as possible. He clutched a pillow to his chest just like he always did before falling asleep. For a moment he could imagine he was back in his own room at Castle Oblivion, listening to music and hopelessly wishing for Zexion to like him back. None of it mattered now. He was a disgrace, a weak fighter and a prisoner of the Keyblade Master. Finally sleep claimed him.

_Radiant Garden was overrun. The Heartless were pouring in endlessly. The city had fallen. Ansem the Wise was gone as were his six closest apprentices and the Heartless had entered their world. _

_Within the castle a young blond boy was sitting on the floor chanting a spell that would protect his power source and that of his closest friend. Myde, a beautiful blond teenager and the resident Sorcerer, glanced towards his companion. Reno, a tall lanky red head with a fiery temper, was glancing out the windows everyone few minutes. _

"_Myde come on!" the red head screamed. _

"_I can't! The spell isn't ready." Myde yelled back. He was still chanting, his hands outstretched as a ball of white light formed between his hands._

"_That spell is too dangerous. Not even Merlin attempted it." The red head grabbed Myde by the arm._

"_I have to do this Reno."Myde cried. _

"_I'm not gonna lose you to them." Reno cried. "I can't lose you Myde." _

"_If I don't do this we'll both be lost." Myde whispered. One hand caressed Reno's face. "I have to do this." _

"_Myde…" Reno's green eyes blurred with tears. "I'll stay here." _

"_You can't! You're the Final Key! If they get you…" Myde cried in desperation. _

"_They can't use me can they? Even if they do take my heart it won't matter." Reno yelled. _

"_You can still escape." Myde begged. _

"_Not without you Blondie."Reno grinned. Myde choked back his tears before pressing his lips gently to Reno's._

"_Then I'll see you in the next life." Myde whispered. Reno smiled sadly, his emerald orbs glowing with that inner fire he possessed. _

"_Silly…just because you have a next life." _

Demyx shot up in the bed with a single name on his lips.

"Reno."

* * *

**Note-**and so the plot thickens. Love you all who reviewed. Lots of kisses and Demyx and Axel plushies for you! 


	3. Splintered Perception

**Chapter Three**

**Splintered Perception**

_**The World That Never Was**_

_**Castle Oblivion **_

Zexion wasn't the type of person to feel panic on such a high level. He was always calm, cool and collected to the point of being considered cold blooded. It didn't matter what anyone thought of him, he was after all a Nobody.

At the moment he was pacing the floor of the Library awaiting any news concerning Demyx. Saix had returned from Hollow Bastion with news of the Heartless spreading into the Great Maw so that Sora would deliver more hearts to them.

Demyx had been sent to intercept Sora. Xemnas wanted the traitor Roxas to be brought to justice for abandoning the Organization. Saix had reported running into Axel in Hollow Bastion.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames was still searching for Roxas, never once wavering in his mission. Zexion admired his conviction to find the blond boy but it would prove fruitless in the end. Zexion felt slightly hypocritical. He silently admonished Axel for searching for Roxas and here he was, the Cloaked Schemer, actually worrying for Demyx.

Zexion knew the blond musician wasn't up to the task of fighting Sora. Demyx wasn't the best fighter around and Sora had already proven his strength by defeating Xehanort and closing the door to Kingdom Hearts.

A single Organization member wouldn't be enough to stop this boy and his allies. Zexion scowled as he stopped his pacing. Waiting around this place was doing him no good. The lilac haired man conjured up a portal and stepped through.

He emerged in the street outside the Memories Skyscraper. The street was empty as expected. Sometimes the Heartless would wander the dimly lit streets but there were no hearts to be taken. This world was truly a world of nothingness. Only the heart shaped moon provided the only beauty in this desolate place. Zexion didn't want to talk to Xemnas about Demyx. No doubt the Superior would write him off as another casualty been though his stone was still blue.

Worst case scenario, aside from destruction, was that Demyx had been taken captive. Even if that were true Demyx should have easily conjured up a portal to escape. So what in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened to the Melodious Nocturne?

Zexion raked his mind seeking an answer and a potential solution. He could go back to Hollow Bastion and look for Demyx. Maybe Axel knew what happened to the blond. What puzzled Zexion the most though was why he cared so much about the loud, obnoxious musician?

From day one Demyx had followed him around like a dog after its master. Zexion had thought up all kinds of excuses and lies to avoid talking to Demyx at any given moment. The blond was too loud, too cheery and just too damn persistent.

He would play that annoying sitar until Zexion was ready to pull his hair out. It was quiet without Demyx around...too quiet and the Cloaked Schemer didn't like it. Zexion made up his mind to go to Hollow Bastion to find Demyx.

"Hey Zexion." A familiar voice called out. Red hair, green eyes and that smirk in place.

"Axel..." Zexion greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by the neighbourhood." Axel replied. "Worried about me Zexy?"

"Don't call me that." Zexion snarled.

"I'm assuming you know Demyx has screwed up again." The pyro got to the point quickly.

"What happened?" Zexion crossed his arms.

"From what I could see something happened to the Keyblade. It was broken then Sora and his buddies took Demyx off to their little hidey hole. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Why would they need Demyx? He won't take them to this world." Zexion stroked his chin in thought.

"That's the other thing." Axel's tone took on a more serious note. "From what I could see Demyx was the one who broke the Keyblade."

"Demyx?" Zexion couldn't keep the shock out of his normally stoic voice.

"After it broke a light came out and a heart." Axel finished. "They took Demyx after that."

"Now that the Keyblade has been broken Xemnas won't be gathering hearts anytime soon." Zexion mused.

"So, you wanna go rescue Blondie?" Axel cocked his head.

"If Demyx has broken the Keyblade then he possesses more power than anyone realised." Zexion answered. The lilac haired Nobody conjured up a portal.

"So you don't care at all for his wellbeing?" Axel smirked.

"I have no heart, no feelings of any kind. Getting Demyx back will help me understand why the Keyblade was broken." Zexion answered then he vanished into the portal.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Axel smiled. "But you never know what you have until it's gone."

The red head conjured up his own portal and stepped through, determined, once again, to find a certain blond. Roxas walked out of his life once. Axel would sooner fade away than let that happen again.

_**Hollow Bastion**_

_**Merlin's House**_

Demyx sighed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he struggled to ward off the boredom that was enveloping him. He had been left alone after waking him and telling Merlin and Sora about his dream.

Demyx wasn't sure if it had been a dream of a long forgotten memory bubbling up to the surface. Those magical wards were still in place so he couldn't escape. He couldn't even summon up his sitar to play any of his favourites songs with.

Merlin and Sora had left to talk to Leon and the others about Demyx's situation. The sea eyed man hoped he didn't encounter Leon again anytime soon. That guy could be really scary when angry but that ice cold glare only reminded Demyx of Zexion.

The blond missed his friend even though Zexion, like all the others, looked down on him. Demyx wouldn't give a rat's ass about the others though just as long as he could impress Zexion. Just how was he supposed to face him now after being captured by Sora?

Aside from that the other thing that occupied his mind was that dream. The guy with red hair and green eyes, Reno, was burned into his memory. His image was so vivid and real to Demyx. The guy reminded him of Axel a lot.

The hair, the blazing eyes, even the marks under his eyes. There were also the feelings that came with Reno but Demyx couldn't put a name to them yet. He was a Nobody, a being incapable of feeling anything. But the dream brought out so many feelings with him.

"Good morning." It was Aerith. Demyx was so deep in thought he never heard her come in.

"Hello." He smiled shyly.

"How are feeling? Any better?" she asked kindly.

"I'm ok I guess. I'm just bored." Demyx sighed. "I can't even play my sitar."

"Is that your weapon?" Aerith pulled up a chair.

"Yeah but I prefer using it to play songs with. If you can't tell already I'm a really bad fighter." Demyx hid his face.

"Well can you play any other instrument?" Aerith asked.

"I'm pretty good with most of them but I prefer something with strings." Demyx replied.

"Well then I'll find you something." The girl said cheerily.

"You'd do that for me?" Demyx was wide eyed.

"Well we have to give you something to do right?" she replied. "Maybe you could play a tune that will calm Leon."

"Won't Leon be angry that you're being nice to me?" Demyx was unsure.

"Don't let him scare you; he's like that with everyone." Aerith waved a hand.

"He reminds me of Zexion when he does that Glacial Glare." Demyx said softly.

"You mentioned him before. He's your friend right?" Aerith asked.

"Well...not really." Demyx admitted. He didn't know why he was talking to her but he was lonely and she was listening to him.

"He doesn't like you?" she queried.

"I try to get him to notice me. Usually I follow him around and talk until he has to do something usually he tells me to leave him alone." Demyx smiled a little. "But he's really smart and serious and he's nice when he wants to be."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush." Aerith teased.

"Oh...ah...I-I like Zexy...a-and..." Demyx was blushing bright red.

"It's ok sweetie. If you like him then that's perfectly ok." Aerith said gently.

"Too bad he can't stand me." Demyx muttered.

"I'll get an instrument for you to play." Aerith said after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you." Demyx said softly.

"Morning Aerith." Leon had entered the house at that moment. His steely eyes rested on Demyx who was fidgeting nervously.

"Hi again." Demyx offered weakly.

"..." Leon said nothing although he shot Demyx another icy glare.

"Listen," Demyx said and Leon stopped. Aerith looked between both men in quiet anticipation. "I'm sorry about the Keyblade. I never meant for it to get broken like that. I was just doing my job."

"Doesn't matter anymore. You'll stay here until you can tell us how you broke it and how we can fix it." Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I can't remember that!" Demyx cried suddenly. Leon lowered his eyes dangerously. Demyx gulped in fear. "I-I mean I'll try to remember..."

"Good." Leon turned away and went to the computer console.

"He hates me. Demyx mumbled when Leon was out of earshot.

"No he doesn't sweetie," Aerith said gently. "He's just under a lot of stress."

"But I'm his enemy. He should hate me." Demyx said weakly. He looked miserable and lonely sitting on that bed.

"I'll get you some breakfast and something to play ok." Aerith said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He muttered dejectedly.

Aerith sighed but said nothing else. The blond looked seriously depressed and lonely but he had to stay here just until he told them about the Keyblade. Leon was busy working at the console so he wouldn't bother Demyx. At least that's what Aerith hoped. Sora, Donald and Goofy went back to Yen-Sid to learn anything more about the Keyblade. They were due back soon with hopefully good news.

Merlin and Cid were still working on a solution to fixing the Keyblade while Yuffie scouted out the town for any Heartless or Dusks. So far everything was quiet around Hollow Bastion.

Demyx shifted on the bed as he grabbed hold of some paper and a few pencils. They had been left there by Merlin for something to occupy Demyx's mind and time. The blond leant back against the headboard and started to draw.

He was so bored he let his hand skim over the paper, not mind not really on what he was drawing. He closed his eyes, envisioning that place, the castle, where he saw Reno for the last time.

Demyx wanted to figure out why he dreamt of that place and time but every time he tried to grasp the images they faded away before he could understand them. He pictured Reno's face in his mind's eye and the feel of those soft lips on his own for the last time.

Demyx could feel his hand move faster over the paper. He didn't acknowledge it at all. The only thing that mattered was the ocean of memories that were washing him away in darkness. Leon glanced back towards the bed where the blond was busy drawing something. The brunet shook his head then returned to what he had been doing. Having a Nobody as a prisoner was taxing and even with Merlin's spells they couldn't hold him forever. The sooner Demyx started talking the better.

"Reno..." a soft voice spoke. Leon turned back to watch Demyx.

"What did you say?" Leon asked. Demyx either didn't hear him or ignored him completely.

"Leave here Reno...the Heartless..." Demyx murmured.

"What's wrong with you?" Leon got up and approached the muttering blond. Demyx had his eyes closed. It looked like he was dreaming even though his hand was drawing something at a furious pace.

"I can still...hide my heart...you can still leave here." Demyx cried out.

"Hey," Leon approached the bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Reno..." Demyx sobbed.

"Dammit." Leon growled. He entered the ward circle to grab hold of the sobbing blond. The wards were fixed so that Leon and the others could enter it but Demyx couldn't leave it.

"Wake up!" Leon demanded. Demyx had dropped his picture as he continued crying. "Snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Demyx sobbed pitifully.

"Dammit wake up now!" Leon shouted. He pinned the blond on the bed, his hands on those shaking shoulders.

"No! You can't stay! You're the Final Key!" Demyx screamed hysterically.

"Wake up!" Leon yelled as he slapped the blond across the face.

Sea green eyes sprang open. Fear clouded those bright orbs and he continued to shake. Recognition set in and Leon was about to let him go when Demyx suddenly smiled. All the blond could see was those dark eyes, those eyes that had to belong to his beloved friend.

To the blond he was still floating in that dream like state. The face before him belonged to Zexion. That beautiful face gazed down at Demyx with no hint of its usual coldness. If this was a dream then Demyx would make the most of it while he could.

"Zexy. I knew you'd come."

Before Leon could do anything Demyx reached up and grabbed his face. The blond yanked Leon's head down to press their lips together. Leon's only coherent thought was _What the fuck?! _

* * *

**Note-**next up Zexion comes calling and Leon is caught in a…compromising position. So who should catch him with Demyx? One other thing, does Zexion have a weapon or can I make one up? 


	4. Glittering Colours

**Chapter Four**

**Glittering Colours **

_**Hollow Bastion**_

_**Marketplace**_

Zexion emerged from his portal on the outskirts of the marketplace. He was easily hidden in the shadows out of sight of the residents of Hollow Bastion. The Cloaked Schemer pressed his body back against the brick wall of the alleyway.

He wanted to find Demyx although there was a more prudent approach to this situation. His outfit quickly identified him as a member of Organization XIII. Zexion wanted to scout out the place and see what kind of security this place possessed. He would just have to fit in with the locals.

He remembered going to Atlantica to fetch the newest member of the Organization. Zexion had deplored having a lavender coloured tail in the shape of a shark's tail. He also didn't like having to expose his upper torso. He wasn't terribly muscular and he was nearly as skinny as Axel. He didn't like Atlantica all that much. It was too bright for his tastes. Not to mention there was that crazy red crab who wanted Zexion to sing in his new musical.

Zexion, at the time, had been surprised to find Number IX singing in the musical. The blond boy had a long sea blue tail so match his eyes. He had been swimming in circles then performed somersaults to the music. He had been laughing as he sang. It was such a melodious sound. When Zexion finally caught up to the temporary merman he went on to explain things to the boy called Demyx. Nowadays Zexion only went to Atlantica if Demyx was going.

It had been surreal. The boy knew he wasn't like other people. He had no heart and yet he still loved to sing. Zexion found the boy's innocence to be a breath of fresh air. He was different from all the others.

His cheery nature and childish attitude was something different for Zexion. Axel roped Demyx into his pranks and the blond soon became friends with the fiery red head. But after everything that has happened Demyx never once lost his lustre.

Zexion took off his black cloak and hit it behind some boxes. He was wearing only his black boots, pants and a dark blue shirt that clung to his body. Unlike the other members of the Organization Zexion preferred to travel among the masses so that he could get a better perception of the worlds he was constantly sent to. Making sure that he looked like a normal young man among the masses Zexion stepped out of the shadows.

The marketplace was the main hub of activity for the residents of Hollow Bastion. The citizens were buying and selling whatever items they could find. All proceeds were going to the Restoration Committee for the rebuilding on this world.

Maleficent had left the place a dying world thanks to the Heartless. It seemed the people were resilient and didn't take defeat easily. Now they were rebuilding a world that had been brought to the brink of destruction.

Zexion had to admire their conviction if nothing else. Looking around he sought out a familiar blond hairstyle. The Nobody moved away from the main body of people, his eyes always scanning dark places such as alleyways and shadowed places. He moved around the marketplace for a while, just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He was on his way to the Borough when he heard Demyx's name being mentioned.

"So how long are we gonna be keeping Demyx?" a girl with short black hair asked another girl with long brown hair.

"I don't know Yuffie. When he starts remembering then we can move forward." The brown haired girl replied.

"Do you think he really broke the Keyblade?" Yuffie turned to her companion.

"He had that dream last night when he called out that name. Reno wasn't it? He claimed to be seeing through Myde's eyes." Aerith pointed out.

_**Myde? **_Zexion cocked his head to the side in thought. Was that Demyx's real name? And who was Reno?

"I feel kinda bad for the guy Aerith. I mean he was practically sobbing and begging us not to kill him." The girl, Yuffie said.

"I think he's scared even though he's a Nobody." Aerith sighed. Zexion felt as if his blood was boiling within his body.

"How long will those ward last?" Yuffie asked.

"As long as Merlin replenishes the magic. Demyx should be secured for an indifferent period of time." Aerith answered.

"At least we know he can't call up those portal things." Yuffie said.

"And Leon is taking the watch now." Aerith said.

"So you left Leon with Demyx?" Yuffie asked as the women went to an items vendor.

"Let's hope Demyx doesn't call Leon sexy again." Yuffie giggled. Zexion felt his eyes narrow to the point of being slits. For some reason he wanted to hurt Leon…badly.

"He didn't call Leon sexy. He was referring to some man called Zexion." Aerith replied.

"I wonder who that is. Demyx is convinced he's gonna come and rescue him." Yuffie snorted.

"We should head back and talk to Merlin. He might have something about the Keyblade." Aerith said.

When Zexion heard that Demyx was convinced he would come for the blond an inexplicable warm feeling rushed through his body. Demyx had that mush trust in Zexion even though the lilac haired scientist really didn't show Demyx any sort of friendship at all.

His dark eyes were fixed on the two girls as they left the marketplace for the Borough. Zexion silently hoped that Demyx was fine and that he didn't give anything away about Xemnas and his plans.

Zexion followed the girls quietly. His footsteps were silent and light. He followed them past construction materials but then he took to the upper section. He travelled along the upper walkway along the Borough. He wouldn't be surprised that the Committee had some sort of enemy detection device installed here. Hopefully he could get enough information before he would be forced to leave.

"Any news from Sora, Donald and Goofy?" Yuffie asked her companion.

"Not yet. Cid and Merlin should be back at the house by now. Hopefully Leon hasn't scared Demyx into total silence." Aerith giggled.

"Yeah. Since when did Leon ever yell at someone to shut up?" Yuffie laughed. "I feel sorry for Demyx even more now."

"Leon…" Zexion spat the name as if it were acid in his mouth. He wanted to hurt this man for scaring Demyx like that.

Zexion moved quickly along the upper walkway but he didn't get very far. He was nearing the house when a bizarre alarm system went up. What looked like cylinders of light and data popped up around the house and around Zexion.

He scowled at the offensive things before turning his attention to the two women who were now staring at him. Zexion jumped off the upper walkway and landed near the women.

"Who are you?" Yuffie demanded as she pulled out a spiked weapon that looked like it was made for throwing.

"Where's Demyx?" Zexion demanded.

"You're Organization XIII?" Aerith asked. Zexion narrowed his eyes.

"I will ask you one more time. Where is Demyx?" he demanded.

"We're not telling you that buster." Yuffie declared.

"You are trying my patience." Zexion hissed.

"You won't get him out of here." Aerith said calmly. Zexion cocked his head.

"You are certain of that?" he asked.

"We're fairly sure." Yuffie grinned.

"So you might wanna skip town altogether." A voice said from behind the Nobody. Zexion turned and came face to face with a blond man with a tooth pick between his lips. He was holding a spear in one hand.

"And you would be?" Zexion asked in a bored tone.

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass out of Hollow Bastion." The blond growled.

"All I want is Demyx." Zexion turned back to Yuffie and Aerith. "I won't stop until I have him back."

"We will fight you if we must." Aerith spoke up.

"I have no problem with that." The blond man grinned.

"Don't underestimate me." Zexion warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "You just a single Nobody…"

"I'm not just a single Nobody little girl. I am something you can't even conceive." Zexion snarled. He was satisfied when he saw fear filter into her dark eyes. "And believe me, making me your enemy will be the last thing any of you do."

Zexion knew that it was impossible to take Demyx as long as those wards were in place. The alarm system alerted those people to his presence. He would have to create some sort of diversion. When Demyx was safe back in Castle Oblivion then Zexion could learn why the Keyblade broke. With his plan formulating the dark eyed Nobody called up a portal and stepped through.

"What now?" Yuffie turned to Cid. She was still rattled from the encounter with the lilac haired Nobody.

"I wonder if that was Zexion." Aerith whispered softly.

"Who gives a fuck? We need to tell Leon now." Cid cried.

The girls nodded and they quickly ran to Merlin's house to inform Leon of the Nobody. Aerith was convinced that the lavender haired man was Zexion. He also seemed to be deadly serious in obtaining Demyx from them.

Yuffie reached the door first. She tore it open in her urgency to get to Leon. Once inside however she stopped dead in her tracks. Aerith banged into her as well as Cid. The trio stopped and stared at the scene before them.

There was Leon, one hand in a fist, his breathing ragged, his face beet red with Demyx lying unconscious underneath him. The blond's nose was bloody. Evidently Leon had hit him. Cloud was standing nearby, his arms crossed over his chest while a scowl was fixed on his face. The swordsman didn't look the least bit happy about Leon's…position. It was Aerith who finally found her voice again.

"What happened here?" she squeaked out. Cloud turned his head at the intrusion as did Leon.

"He…he just…" Leon was flustered and blushing. Yuffie was certain she had seen everything now.

"I came here to talk to Leon only to find this guy with his tongue down Leon's throat." Cloud supplied.

"He…oh my…" Aerith blushed bright red.

"And I missed it!" Yuffie cried drawing attention. Leon was doing the death glare thing on her. "Not that I'm complaining."

"What did you do to him?" Aerith looked towards the brunet.

"Nothing!" Leon snapped then he calmed down again. "He was dreaming and yelling out Reno's name. I slapped him to wake me up. He called me Zexy again then he kissed me."

"You could imagine my surprise when I opened the door." Cloud muttered. "I only got here a few minutes before you guys turned up."

"You hit Demyx after Cloud opened the door?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"He shocked me!" Leon defended.

"Are you planning on getting off of him anytime soon?" Cid asked. Leon, if it were possible, turned another shade of red.

"Not that I'm enjoying this but we have to talk." Yuffie grabbed Leon's arm when he got off the unconscious Nobody.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"We had a visit from a friend of his." Cid pointed towards Demyx.

"I'm guessing it was Zexion." Aerith put in. "He wants Demyx back."

"From what I got of the guy he's pretty serious about this. And he freaked me out." Yuffie shivered thinking about it.

"Did he mention anything about the Keyblade breaking?" Leon asked.

"Excuse me?" Cloud turned to the brunet.

"I'll fill you in later Cloud." Cid said.

"The Nobody didn't mention anything about the Keyblade, only that he wants Demyx back." Yuffie said.

"Looks like this guy is a lot more valuable." Cid commented.

"We'll wait until Sora and the others get back before we try any spells to retrieve information from Demyx's memory." Aerith suggested.

"Hey Leon, you better have a lie down. After that hot make out session you just had with the prisoner." Yuffie teased.

"Whatever." Leon scowled and he quickly left the house.

Axel smirked when Zexion joined him on the tallest building in the town. The Cloaked Schemer had sensed Axel's presence and quickly went to join him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames kept his emerald gaze on the house were Demyx was probably being held. It was Merlin's house and he was the only one powerful enough to cast those wards.

"It's time to show them what I am capable of." Zexion remarked coldly. He drew out a book from his cloak pocket. He had retrieved the garment from the alley before meeting up with Axel.

"What are you gonna do?" green eyes met violet ones and Axel couldn't help the shiver that coursed through his usually warm body.

"Make them wish they had given me Demyx."


	5. Blinding Lights

**Chapter Five**

**Blinding Lights**

Axel was by nature hot tempered. He was always looking for a fight or a quick way to get what he wanted. When it came to getting Roxas back, however, he stayed back and listened.

He and Zexion had something in common now and the red head knew he could benefit from this arrangement. Number VI was currently going through that book of his to find a specific spell that would cause an illusion long enough for them to grab Demyx.

They were both back in Castle Oblivion as they formulated the plan. Axel would be the diversion for Sora. There was still some part of Roxas in there somewhere and Axel would have to learn to let that part out of Sora.

Zexion really couldn't care what happened to Roxas or the Keyblade Master. Flicking through the book he smiled when he found the one he wanted. An illusionary spell that would make the Restoration Committee believe they were under attack.

"So when are we gonna do this?" Axel asked.

"I found the spell. We'll do this tomorrow. No doubt those people are still no alert from my little visit." Zexion replied.

"So you just want me to distract Sora and his friends long enough for you to cast the spell?" Axel clarified.

"That is correct. Once I have Demyx you are to leave them at once." Zexion stared at the red head. "Don't try to take Sora."

"Hey man you can trust me." Axel smirked.

"I suppose I have no choice." Zexion scoffed. "It won't be long before Xenmas finds out about the Keyblade anyway. We have to move fast."

"No worries. We'll get Demyx back." Axel shrugged.

"Yes we will." Zexion turned and left the library. Axel shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"You got it bad pal."

Thankfully Zexion was out of earshot.

_Radiant Garden truly lived up to its name. The fading sunshine bathed the city in red, gold and purple colours. It truly resembled a world from a fairytale. The people of Radiant Garden couldn't imagine another place like it. _

_They believed themselves to be blessed. They lived in a beautiful world with a wise ruler who only wanted what was best for his people. For Myde, however, he would have scarified his Sorcerer status if he could escape from this world._

_Since childhood the blond teenager would always fantasize about going beyond the stars in their velvet sky. If he wasn't practicing magic or playing music then Myde would often be found staring at the night sky with a wistful expression on his face. _

_He had it all planned out. He, Reno and two others would come along. Just the four of them, best friends since childhood. One of the four was Myde's big brother and wherever Myde went he went too._

_Myde smiled up at his best friend. Reno had taken Myde out to the balcony that overlooked the city below them. Myde had to stay within the castle as he learned magic. _

_I__t didn't help that he was a Forger, a boy born in every generation with the ability to create Keyblades. Right now he couldn't make a decent sandwich let alone a Keyblade. Because of this Myde lived his life within the walls of the castle. He knew Reno would leave with him if he could. The two of them have always been together. _

"_Do you even think there are more worlds out there?" Myde muzzled his nose into Reno's neck. The red head smiled at the blond leaning against his body._

"_Maybe. You still dreaming of flying to those stars?" Reno asked as he smoked on his cigarette. _

"_What's wrong with that?" the blond giggled. _

"_You're always dreaming Myde." Reno smiled. _

"_And is that a bad thing?" sea green eyes caught bright green ones. _

"_First you dream of becoming a Sorcerer then you discover music and now world travelling?" Reno laughed slightly. _

"_You know me, I'm always thinking ahead." A milky white hand brushed red hair out of green eyes. "Would you ever come with me?" _

"_Wherever you go I go Myde. Remember that promise we made as kids?" Reno stroked golden hair._

"_Our pinkie promise? You only promised because my big brother forced you at sword point." Myde laughed. _

"_Your brother is damn scary." Reno shuddered._

"_He loves you really." Myde placed his head on Reno's chest. "But not as much as I do."_

"_That's good to hear Blondie." Reno smiled._

"_What about your Knight? Where's he off to now?" Reno asked._

"_You know him, he's always gotta find something to fight." Myde yawned. Reno shook his head as he stubbed out his cigarette._

"_You're exhausted. Come on, you can work on your spells tomorrow." The red head picked up the tired blond boy._

"_What about my brother and my Knight?" Myde yawned. _

"_They'll be back soon." Reno promised. _

"_We'll leave this place one day won't we? The four of us will just go and never come back, right?" Myde glanced up into emerald green orbs._

"_Yeah, just the four of us babe. I promise. Got it memorized?" Reno placed a soft kiss on Myde's forehead as he carried the now sleeping Sorcerer back into the castle._

Demyx bolted up in the bed. He regretted it instantly when a terrible pain shot across his throbbing face. Holding his sore nose Demyx tried to ease the sudden longing pain that erupted within his chest where his heart should have been.

Those dreams were getting more vivid. At first they were just centered on the Heartless attacking Radiant Garden. And now they went earlier, before the attack, to when Myde wanted to leave the Garden behind.

"Brother? Knight?" Demyx muttered softly. If Myde truly had a brother and a Knight, whatever that was, Demyx couldn't remember their faces. "Reno…"

The Melodious Nocturne pictured the handsome red head in his mind as his hand flew to his hollow chest. Was it even possible that Reno was Axel's Other? The appearance, the way he spoke and even that one line all fit together.

Demyx glanced around the house only to realize he was alone again. He couldn't remember much before he fell asleep. But he did remember a sharp pain that blossomed from his sore nose. Did he fall off the bed again?

The blond sighed as he took off his cloak. He was hot in this house and he had to wait before anyone gave him something to eat or drink. One other thing Demyx was worried about. He would have to answer the call of nature eventually.

Rubbing his eyes he looked down at the bed. A smile tugged his lips when he saw a guitar lying at the foot of the bed. It wasn't as good as his sitar but he would take what he could get. Demyx made a mental note to thank Aerith later on as he picked up the instrument.

His fingers played over the strings so that he could get a feel for the instrument. The thing was horribly out of tune, making Demyx wince with the sound. At least he had something to occupy his time with now.

While he fixed the strings properly Demyx started to hum a song. It was one of his favorites and he often thought about Axel when he sang it. The song suited the situation Axel placed himself in with Roxas. The Flurry of Dancing Flames cared so much for the Key of Destiny.

Demyx choked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He wished Zexion was here. Number VI was always so calm in any situation. Nothing seemed to faze him. That was one of the things Demyx admired about him. Plucking away at the strings he started to sing softly when he finally got the instrument tuned properly. He closed his eyes as he began to sing a song he was fond of.

_Drawing circles on the window _

_Then I'm staring at the floor_

_There are places that we could go_

_Cos we've been here before_

_And I'm losing myself and I'm feeling a little confused_

_I need help, I'm outta here so_

_Get out of the car honey_

Aerith was on her way back to Merlin's house to check up on Demyx. Sora, Donald and Goofy had returned to report that the Ducks and Heartless were at a low level in each world. For now everyone could breathe easy until they fixed the Keyblade.

Merlin was still working on various spells but according to all the books he possessed only the Forger could fix the Keyblade. The only hope they had left was that Demyx was the Forger. Leon hadn't been seen since the incident in Merlin's house.

Aerith made her way to the house quickly. She really didn't want to encounter Zexion again. When she finally reached the Borough she stopped when she heard singing coming from the house.

Approaching the building she gently pushed open the door she let her eyes fall on Demyx who was playing the guitar she had left him. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back against the headboard. He wasn't wearing his cloak to reveal a light blue tank top covering his upper torso.

"That's beautiful." Aerith said softly. Demyx stopped singing and turned bright red when he realized he had an audience.

"I was bored so I thought I'd try this. Thank you by the way." The blond boy said hastily.

"You have a beautiful voice." Aerith said.

"T-Thank you." Demyx stuttered nervously. "I usually sing by myself."

"You should sing more often." Aerith smiled. "So did you sleep well?"

"I had another dream…memory…whatever they are." Demyx sighed. "Myde was with Reno again. They talked about a Knight and Myde's brother."

"Your family?" Aerith sat on the chair beside the bed.

"I don't know!" Demyx cried suddenly. "They're Myde's memories right? The person I was before the Heartless took my heart. But I'm Demyx now."

"Do you want to remember?" Aerith asked the distraught blond.

"Honestly…" Demyx stared at the girl. "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter anyway." A voice interrupted them. Demyx and Aerith looked up to see Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Sora and Merlin standing in the house.

"What do you mean? I can go now?" Demyx asked hopefully. Leon glared at him.

"We're going to cast a Memory Retrieval Spell. By tonight you'll tell us what you know about the Keyblade." Leon said briskly.

Demyx felt cold fear spill into his gut. A part of him wanted to remember his past life but the other part wanted to just go back to Castle Oblivion. If he remembered his past would he be different? Would Myde come back? Would Demyx cease to exist?

It looked like he had no say in this matter. They were going to cast the spell on him and he could do nothing about it. They were going to make him remember.

And because of that Demyx was beyond terrified.

* * *

**Note-**the line I used for Demyx singing was from Don't Let It Go To Waste by Matt Willis. Good song if any of you guys wanna check it out. Coming up the spell is cast and Zexion unleashes his own brand of magic. 


	6. Bring Me To Life

**Chapter Six**

**Bring Me To Life**

_**Hollow Bastion**_

_**Merlin's House**_

Sora wouldn't express it but he was worried about Demyx. When he was told about the Memory Retrieval Spell the blond had started to panic and plead with the others not to cast it. He said he wanted to remember on his own but as Leon pointed out it they didn't have any time.

Demyx had a look in his eyes; one Sora didn't think he'd see on the face of a Nobody. Demyx was terrified. The blond begged and pleaded with Merlin not to cast the spell but the old wizard tried to make Demyx understand the importance of the situation.

The Nobody only cried and begged them not to ruin who he was. He didn't want to remember being Myde. He still wanted to be Demyx. Sora felt terrible for him in that moment. Aerith had asked Leon if there was another solution but the stoic man was resilient.

It wasn't that Leon was being deliberately cruel; they needed the Keyblade back and somewhere in Demyx's memories was the answer. Or so everyone hoped. Now Merlin was almost ready to cast the spell that would unlock the long forgotten memories.

Merlin had explained to Sora that, because Demyx's heart had been released, it acted as a sort of triggering device. The blond would remember his old life in due course but it could take days, even months for that to happen. As much as Sora didn't like it he agreed to the spell. Demyx was sitting on the bed, his face red from the tears he had recently shed and his skin a sickly pale colour.

Donald and Goofy said nothing about the spell but Sora could tell they were both troubled by this. Sora knew that those tears falling from Demyx's eyes were real. Something within him let him now that Demyx was really scared, that he always wore his emotions on his sleeve for all to see. He wasn't supposed to feel but he did…just like Axel. At the thought of the red head Sora felt a desperate longing stir up within his heart. Every time he thought of Axel he felt sad and angry and terribly lonely.

The Keyblade Master shoved those feelings away as Yuffie entered the house along with Cid and Cloud. Aerith was trying to calm Demyx down but it was a futile effort. The blond kept on begging in a quiet voice not to do this to him. Cloud glanced towards Leon, a questioning expression in his mako blue orbs. Leon didn't let anyone see his own expression. He approached the bed and glanced down at the sobbing Nobody.

"We're going to cast the spell now." Leon told him firmly.

"But I don't wanna remember. I like being Demyx. I don't want that to just vanish." Demyx sobbed.

"But it won't just vanish." Aerith said softly.

"How do you know that?" Demyx looked at her. "What if Myde's memories take over?"

"It would happen eventually." Leon spoke up. "We need it to happen sooner."

"Please, just give me time." Demyx cried angrily. "Do you think I don't want to recall my life as a normal human being? I do but not if it means I'll lose who I am now."

"But you're a Nobody." Yuffie said.

"But I like my life. I like being able to control water and sing with my sitar. I like making melodies with my water clones." The blond cried sadly.

"Demyx," Sora approached the blond. "It's the only way. The Keyblade broke, it wouldn't hurt you. We have to know why."

"I'm scared." Demyx whispered so that only Sora could hear him.

"I'm sorry." Sora choked.

"We better cast the spell now." Merlin said.

Sora, Aerith and Leon backed away from the bed. For the spell to work Yuffie had placed magical candles around the bed. The wards were still effective and keeping Demyx prisoner but once the spell was cast the wards would fail momentarily. Merlin brought out a dusty book of ancient rites and spells. As he became chanting Aerith, Yuffie and Sora each held a candle to represent the items that made up a human. Aerith held the memories, Yuffie held the soul and Sora held the heart.

Leon and Cloud were ready to grab Demyx should he try to escape once the wards failed. Cid was at the computer keeping an eye out for any uninvited guests. Merlin continued the chant in a language no one could understand. Aerith, Yuffie and Sora stood closely to each other as a gust of wind started to move around the house. Tendrils of coloured light appeared from the flames of the candles. They moved together, forming a rope then circling Demyx.

As Merlin had instructed once the tendrils appeared Aerith, Yuffie and Sora were to throw their candles into the light. The trio tossed them towards the rope made from red, blue and green light as it bound Demyx onto the bed. Once the candles were released from the trio they stopped in mid air, just above Demyx. The floated above his writhing body as more light escaped from the flames. The candles above Demyx vanished then the three streams of light began to descend towards him.

Demyx struggled against the bonds. His hands had been tied above his head and his legs were secure. He wanted to beg them to stop this but it was already too late. They didn't care about a Nobody so why should he continue begging for something he wasn't going to get? The lights moved closer until one entered his head while the other two entered his chest. The pain was unbearable. It felt like someone had split open his head and poured molten lava into his skull.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" Demyx screamed out.

"What's happening?" Sora demanded.

"It is part of the spell." Merlin explained with a sickening look on his face. "The lights act as a retrieval mechanism. They are searching within Demyx for the memories and emotions."

"That looks really nasty." Yuffie winced.

"IT HURTS!!!" Demyx screamed louder. His chest was being shredded from within. He wanted to die and get it over with.

"It's hurting him!" Sora cried.

"That's why Memory Retrieval Spells are cast often." Merlin sighed sadly. "The subject sometimes goes insane."

"Then should we stop it?" Goody spoke up. "I know he's a Nobody and all but this is too much. He's really hurting."

"Oh my…" Aerith looked away from the terrible sight.

"Did you know about this?" Sora rounded on Leon.

"I didn't know the spell would do that." Leon replied calmly.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!" Demyx pleaded. He was openly sobbing from the pain.

"Are the wards down yet?" Sora asked Merlin.

"I believe so…" Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence. Sora ran over to the sobbing blond and reached up to grab his bound hands.

"Sora!" Donald cried.

"What are you doing?" Cloud demanded.

"Demyx," Sora called. The blond only cried harder as he bucked his body against the invading pain. "Listen to me ok. Just listen to my voice."

"I can't." Demyx cried pitifully.

"Yes you can Dem," Sora wasn't sure why he was talking to Demyx like he was a good friend. "Remember that song you love? The one you sang with me and Axel?"

"Sora, what's gotten into you?" Donald demanded.

"The spell is almost complete." Merlin told the quiet group.

"I...like that...song..." Demyx gave Sora a watery smile. "Roxas...help me..."

"Just sing Demyx and it'll all be over soon ok." Blue eyes, so much like Roxas', shone warmly at the blond on the bed.

Sea green eyes swam with tears but the Nobody did as he was told. He started to hum a song he liked to sing with Axel and Roxas. He fought back against the agony that was coursing through his whole body. Sora gripped Demyx's bound hands, desperate to let the blond boy know he wasn't alone. Finally the lights retracted from Demyx's body and the candles on the floor were extinguished.

"Sora," Leon asked gently. "Are you ok?"

"Demyx...Roxas..." Sora mumbled as he let go of Demyx's cold hands. Sora placed a hand on his head as a wave of dizziness overtook him. "What happened?"

"You told him to start singing a song you and Axel liked." Yuffie explained. The girl looked freaked by the events that had transpired.

"I don't remember." Sora moaned.

"He called you Roxas again." Goofy pointed out.

"Aerith, get a Potion." Cloud told the brunette. He was kneeling beside an unconscious Demyx. The boy looked like he had been dragged through hell...twice.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Leon asked Merlin.

"I honestly can't say." The old wizard shook his head. "We have to wait for him to wake up."

"What about you Sora?" Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok now." Sora waved her off. "Let's hope it was worth it."

"Are you really that worried about him?" Leon cocked his head in thought. Sora honestly didn't know how to reply.

"There's something out there." Cid announced.

"Heartless?" Leon grabbed hold of his Gunblade. Cloud was by his side.

"There's only one out there. It could be that freak from earlier." Cid answered.

"We'll go talk to him." Leon motioned for Cloud to follow him.

"I'm coming too." Sora's tone left no room for arguments. Donald and Goofy were by his side as always.

"Then let's go." Leon yanked open the door.

Leon, Cloud, Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the Borough but the place was empty. The intruder couldn't be far though. The group walked towards the alleyway that would take them to the marketplace. At the entrance to the empty marketplace the group stopped when a lone figure dressed in a black cloak appeared out of a portal. He wore a smirk on his thin face, those strange tear drop tattoos giving him a saddening look. His spiky red hair drew attention to him as well as those bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" Leon growled.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the red head smirked.

"What do you want?" Sora asked. Axel tapped his temple with one finger as if in deep thought.

"Let's see. A nice little house by the seaside. Flammable objects of all shapes and sizes. A blond with blue eyes. But I'll settle for talking to you." Axel replied flippantly.

"I suggest leaving if I were you." Cloud warned.

"Oh a feisty blond, now that is familiar." Axel grinned.

"What do you want?" Leon snarled.

"I just wanted to give you some information." Axel replied.

"About what?" Cloud cocked an eyebrow.

"The Organization." Axel said. "The leader is a guy called Xemnas. X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Donald asked.

"Because Sora has someone I care about." Axel replied.

"Roxas?" the brunet boy whispered. Green eyes lit up at the name only to be clouded with a deep sadness that made Sora ache inside.

"Look, Xemnas plans to open Kingdom Hearts and he'll succeed if you keep getting rid of the Heartless with that Keyblade of yours." Axel explained.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked the redhead.

"Ok, the Keyblade releases hearts and one that happens the hearts are gathered so that Xemnas will have enough power to enter Kingdom Hearts." Axel crossed his arms.

"Why should we believe you?" Cloud snapped.

"You don't have to believe me. But I'm not exactly on good terms with the Organization these days." Axel shook his head.

"Because of Roxas." Sora elaborated. "Who is he anyway and why did the Organization call me Roxas?"

"You'll find out kid. Well, my time is now up." Axel smirked at them. "Oh and I could hear Demyx screaming from across town." Cloud and Leon visibly paled. "And let me tell you Zexion is gonna be pissed."

While this conversation was taking place Zexion stood atop one of the buildings within the Borough. Pulling out his book he started to cast an Illusion Spell on the people left within the house. He had heard Demyx screaming moments ago and his blood was boiling as well as is rage. He would make them pay for even touching Demyx. With a smile that could freeze a person's blood in their veins Zexion cast the spell.


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

**Note-**I'd like to thank all you guys for reviewing my fanfiction. I was worried that I wouldn't keep Zexion in character because I only got impressions from him by reading other fanfictions. But I would just like to dedicate this chapter to Lily-Izumi for leaving that review for me. Is your one shot gonna be a Zemyx by chance? Anywho enjoy everyone.

**Chapter Seven**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Zexion chanted his Illusion Spell quietly. No doubt Axel was fulfilling his role in this rescue operation with effectiveness. The boy, Sora, wouldn't be able to jus wave off whatever Axel told him, especially if it was anything to do with Roxas.

A brunet and blond had left with Sora along with that duck and his companion with the shield. Hopefully the house wouldn't have a lot of residents thanks to Axel's distraction. Zexion leapt down to the front of the house. For this spell to work he would have to cast it in close proximity to the targets.

The Cloaked Schemer placed his book back into his pocket when the spell was finished. He stood, waiting for the tell tale sounds that came with an illusion working its magic. Black smoke floated out from his fingertips and travelled under the door and into the house.

Zexion hoped that Merlin wouldn't be able to counteract the Illusion but he had come this far. Even if Merlin could protect himself the others wouldn't last. The lilac haired man smiled ruefully when he heard a man yell out and something shatter.

Zexion waited for a few more moments before making the decision to enter the house. He had no worries about Sora and his friends coming back. If they entered the house with the Illusion Spell still in effect they too would be under its influence.

Entering the house Zexion grinned at the pitiful sight presented to him. An old man wearing a blue robe was casting spells to ward off his 'attackers' while the two women Zexion met before were batting at the air.

The obnoxious blond he encountered was yelling with obscene language at the Heartless and Nobodies that were coming for him. The black smoke drifted around their heads, forcing them to see what their greatest fear was. Zexion moved silently through the house, leaving the four screaming individuals alone to deal with their phantasms. He stopped when he reached the bed at the other end of the house.

There was Demyx, his face sweaty and a sickly white colour. His eyes were red and what looked like tears had dried on his creamy skin. He wasn't wearing his cloak but the blue top clung to his body like a second skin. He had a lithe build, perfect for dancing. He wasn't muscular but he had an attractive form all the same. Zexion actually felt his mouth go dry at the display in front of him. He approached the sleeping blond carefully.

"Demyx," he said softly. The blond moaned in his sleep and he whimpered. The sound made Zexion wince.

"Stop...it hurts..." Demyx whimpered.

"Demyx..." Zexion reached out to touch the blond but his hand hit a barrier. He tried banging his fist on it. It was a magical barrier that kept out any hostiles and kept the prisoner inside. "Clever." Zexion growled.

"Don't make me remember..." Demyx sobbed.

"Demyx wake up." Zexion said in his calmest voice. The Melodious Nocturne continued to thrash about on the bed.

"Reno…where are you?" Demyx whispered. Zexion felt his stomach twist in…jealousy? Sadness? He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He was a Nobody, one of the Original Six and yet this blond musician swam into his life and messed everything up.

"Zexy?" that brought the Cloaked Schemer out of his thoughts. Sea green eyes caught silver ones for the briefest of moments and then Demyx closed them again. The Schemer smiled when he thought up the way to get Demyx to wake up.

"If you don't wake up I won't listen to your music anymore." Zexion threatened. The threat worked like a charm. Zexion was well aware that Demyx enjoyed playing for him.

When they stayed in Castle Oblivion Demyx often begged Zexion to listen to his music or singing. The Melodious Nocturne would then use his ultimate weapon on Zexion when the lilac haired man refused to listen to the musical Nobody. Demyx used his infamous puppy dog face, his lips quivering and his eyes wide. No one was immune to that face, not even Zexion. Soon after that Number VI often sat and listened to Demyx play a soft melody while he read a book.

"Zexy?" a tiny voice asked. Eyes that put countless oceans to shame peered into silver eyes.

"Hello Demyx." Zexion allowed a little smile to grace his normally stoic features.

"You're…here?" those red rimmed eyes shimmered with tears.

"I'm here to take you back home." Zexion nodded. "But I can't get past this barrier."

"You're really here this time." Demyx smiled brightly.

"That's right but I need your help." Zexion replied.

"The memories…the Keyblade." Demyx muttered as he sat up on the bed. "I remember…"

"Demyx." Zexion snapped. Ocean eyes fixed on his face again. "Tell me what the barrier is."

"Merlin's wards." Demyx mumbled. He was rubbing his head with one hand.

"Wards…fair enough." Zexion muttered. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his book. "I can remove them."

"I can remember making the Keyblade." Demyx cried suddenly. Zexion stared at the blond with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" silver eyes remained fixed on the blond behind the barrier.

"I created the Keyblade…no, it was Myde." Demyx looked like he was going to have a breakdown. "My Other…Myde…he wanted to protect his power."

"I'll get you out of there." Zexion went back to flipping through the pages of his book. This was worse than he thought. If Demyx was starting to remember his past life as a Forger then Xemnas would eventually find out about it.

"Found it." The Nobody smiled. Zexion was deeply troubled by what Demyx had told him though. He had always believed Forger's to be myths. Even Xemnas wrote them off as a myth.

"I have to go back." Demyx whispered as Zexion cast a counteracting spell on the barrier.

"We have to leave this place now." Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm as soon as the barrier collapsed.

"I have to find them!" Demyx screamed as he clutched his head.

"We have to leave here now. The others will be back soon." Zexion snapped.

"I have to find my brother and my Knight. The Final Key has to be protected!" Demyx cried. Zexion felt helpless as Demyx rambled on about finding his brother and his Knight.

"You have to come back to Castle Oblivion now." Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm just as the door burst open.

"Who the hell are you?" the tall brunet man growled.

"I am only here to collect what you stole." Zexion snarled.

"Leon," the blond with the large sword called out. "What happened to them?" he was referring to Cid, Yuffie, Merlin and Aerith who were now unconscious on the floor.

When Zexion was trying to free Demyx from his magical prison the Illusion Spell started to fade away. Once the illusion fell apart the victims would fall unconscious, their minds unable to take the turmoil it had been put through.

Zexion glared at Leon, the one who was brandishing a Gunblade, while the blond man checked to see if the four were still alive. Sora was staring wide eyed at Zexion. Donald and Goofy were ready for a fight.

"I have to find my brother." Demyx shouted so that he drew everyone's attention.

"Demyx…" Zexion made a move to grab the Melodious Nocturne again but the blond was quick.

"I have to leave Zexy…I'm sorry." Demyx sobbed. "I didn't wanna remember!"

"What did you do to him?" Zexion snarled in rage.

"It was a Memory Retrieval Spell." Sora said before he could stop himself.

"You cast an MRS on him!" Zexion shouted. "You could have driven him insane!"

"Why do you care?" Leon growled.

"He's your light." Sora whispered so that no one could hear him. He didn't know why he thought that but he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry…" Demyx scrambled away from the bed and made a dash for the door. Leon shot out his arm and grabbed hold of the screaming blond. "Let me go! I have to find him!"

"Let him go!" Zexion demanded. The Cloaked Schemer raised his right hand and a blue tarot card appeared.

"Let go!" Demyx screamed. In an unusual display of strength he drove his elbow into Leon's stomach, making the man double over in pain.

"Demyx!" Sora cried out.

"That's not my name…yes, it is…but…I HATE THIS!" Demyx screamed as he clutched his head.

"What happened?" Yuffie groaned. She, Aerith, Cid and Merlin were coming around now.

"Are you guys ok?" Cloud asked.

"We were attacked." Cid groaned. "The Heartless got inside."

"What happened? Did we get them all?" Yuffie asked.

"No you weren't attacked." Sora said. "Zexion is a Master of Illusion. He made you see what you were afraid of."

"So you remember me Roxas." Zexion snapped.

"My name is Sora!" cried the brunet boy.

"We're not giving you Demyx so just leave here." Leon warned.

"Come back with me Demyx. You'll be safe, I promise." Zexion said calmly to the trembling blond.

"They made me remember. I know bits and epics, images mostly but I know them now." Demyx explained.

"You're not that person anymore." Zexion pleaded.

"I was always that person. Myde had a family and they knew what would happen when the Heartless came. If I find Myde then everything will be ok again." Demyx cried quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"My Other…he sleeps…just like Sora did. It would happen cone my heart was taken. Myde would sleep until the heart was released." Demyx's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"But the Keyblade…" Sora started to say.

"I can't fix it without Myde's heart." Demyx exclaimed. "I need the heart to fix what was broken. That's how it works."

"By the gods…" Aerith whispered.

"I'm not losing you again." Zexion shouted suddenly. "You're coming back with me."

"I can't." Demyx wiped his eyes. "I have to go find my brother." Demyx summoned up a portal, and then he spoke once more before stepping through.

"I have to find Seifer."


	8. Fall Apart At The Seams

**Chapter Eight**

**Fall Apart At The Seams **

_**Hollow Bastion**_

_**Merlin's House**_

Everyone stared at the place Demyx had been. Shock fell across Sora's features, his mind still processing the last thing Demyx had said before leaving. It couldn't be the same Seifer, could it?

The only Seifer Sora knew was the loud mouthed, arrogant bully who lived in Twilight Town. He turned back to look at Donald and Goofy. They too looked shocked at the name but it had to be someone else, right? The Keyblade Master turned to tell Leon about the Seifer in Twilight Town but he snapped his mouth shut instantly.

Zexion was glaring at Leon with enough rage in his eyes to make the brunet burst into flames if he could. The lilac haired Nobody was clenching his fists so hard Sora was certain he would make his hands bleed from the force.

Was it possible for a Nobody to look so angry and helpless at the same time? He truly wanted to take Demyx back to the castle but the Memory Retrieval Spell had worked all too well. Cloud was helping Aerith and Yuffie to their feet while Cid went back to his computer to check for any Heartless or Nobodies.

Not one of the people within the house made a move. Only ragged breathing filled the still air and the tapping of a computer's keyboard. Zexion stood near the now empty bed while Leon and his friends faced off against the enraged Nobody.

Cid reported that the town was Heartless free for once but that news did nothing to alleviate the growing tension within the silent house. Sora had a feeling that Zexion would be the first to crack under the pressure that was mounting.

Zexion had no idea he could feel so much anger for one person. He had no idea he was capable of feeling anything again. Demyx had proved that wrong once before and now Leon had proven it.

The Cloaked Schemer hated Leon more than anything in his life. If the fucking brunet had only let him take Demyx. If he hadn't cast that damn MRS on the blond. Now the Melodious Nocturne was gone and Zexion had no idea where to start looking for him.

Was this how Axel felt when Roxas left? Did the Flurry of Dancing Flames feel this angry and helpless? Axel was willing to do what it took to get Roxas back. Zexion wanted nothing more than to tear Leon to shreds with his bare hands.

He had so much rage welling up inside his chest he had to let it out. It felt like he was being crushed. He couldn't breathe because of the pain. Demyx was gone…and he didn't know what to do now? How could one blond musician reduce one of the Original Six to this?

"I am going to kill you." Zexion hissed in cold rage. He summoned a blue card and his book.

"Bring it on." Leon growled.

"Stop this now!" Merlin cried.

"Keep out of it wizard." Zexion threatened.

"You won't win." Cloud said stiffly.

"You don't know what kind of power I possess." Zexion snarled. He turned his attention back to Leon. "Now Demyx is gone because of you!"

"Wait!" Sora jumped in front of Leon.

"Sora what are you doing?" Cloud hissed. The young brunet ignored Cloud, keeping his attention on the seething Nobody before him.

"I think I know were Demyx went." Sora said.

"Sora…it might not be that Seifer." Donald muttered.

"But what if it is?" Sora countered.

"What are you talking about?" Zexion snapped.

"In Twilight Town, there's a boy there called Seifer. Maybe Demyx went there." Sora said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zexion murmured hopefully although his silver eyes never lost that angry glare.

"I know you want to get Demyx back and he knows how to fix the Keyblade. It'll be in all our best interests to find him right?" Sora reasoned.

A deathly silence filled the house as the options were being considered. Sora did have a valid point. When all was said and done both parties wanted Demyx back but for very different reasons.

Zexion didn't know how much longer he could keep this a secret from Xemnas or his personal lackey Saix. He doubted that Axel would report to the Superior about Demyx and that bought them some more time. Zexion folded his arms and cocked his head to the side in thought.

"I believe you are correct." The Schemer amended.

"You're not seriously going to help him!" cried Yuffie who was silent up till now.

"What other choice do we have?" Sora demanded.

"Sora does have a point." Merlin stroked his beard.

"This is nuts! He's a Nobody!" Yuffie yelled. Zexion shot her a glare that made her shiver.

"I'll go to Twilight Town myself." Zexion conjured up a portal.

"Wait!" Sora jumped forward. "We still need Demyx."

"Yes, you do. But like you said, I'm a Nobody. I don't care." Zexion glared at the boy before vanishing into the portal.

"Great," Leon snarled. "Now what?"

"We go to Twilight Town." Sora announced immediately.

"You wanna catch Demyx first?" Yuffie said.

"But Zexion can travel using those portals. You won't catch him in time." Aerith pointed out.

"Look, we have to find Demyx so he can fix the Keyblade. He said he needed his heart and that Myde was asleep. What if Myde is in that chamber in Twilight Town?" Sora pointed out.

"The one we were asleep in?" Goofy scratched his head.

"It is a possibility." Merlin said.

"Then let's go. The sooner we get to Twilight Town the better." Sora made his way to the door.

"But you can't take down the Heartless without the Keyblade." Cid said.

"This is why if we leave now we have a better shot at finding Demyx or even Myde." Sora reasoned.

"Ok, but be careful." Leon relented.

"Bye guys." Sora called then he, Donald and Goofy vanished from the house.

_**Twilight Town**_

Demyx had a pounding headache by the time he teleported to Twilight Town. He was being constantly assaulted by memories of a life he couldn't recall and he was fairly certain he would go insane before the day was out.

Collapsing against a wall in an alley Demyx caught his breath and fought to stave off the killer migraine that was clouding his vision. Maybe he should have left with Zexion. The blond Nobody felt his chest hurt as he thought about the Cloaked Schemer.

He felt a sudden burst of warmth at the realization that Zexion had indeed come to rescue him. But his memories and the truth that Myde's body was somewhere out there and that had to come first.

Staggering away from the wall Demyx stumbled down the alley until he came to a chain fence. Thankful for once that he wasn't wearing his Organization cloak Demyx walked out and into a deserted street.

He gritted his teeth against the pain and he leaned against the wall so that he could fight off the dizziness. A couple of people spotted the blond but he gave them a small smile before heading on.

He honestly had no idea where he was supposed to be going but he knew had to find Myde then reverse the Forgetting Spell he had performed on Seifer. Yes, that little bit of information made itself known soon after Demyx had arrived in this world. He remembered casting the spell on Seifer then going so far as to alter his appearance somewhat.

Everything was still fuzzy but it seemed anything related to his blond brother was strong and crystal clear. He remembered casting the spell then the Alteration Spell so that Seifer appeared younger than he actually was.

The only way to reverse those spells was to find Myde and the heart. Demyx cried out in pain as another onslaught of visions slammed into his already cooked mind. He fell against the wall, tears blinding his vision as his head began to throb mercilessly.

He had to get to the Mansion; nothing else mattered to him at the moment. There was a hidden chamber within the room with the sleeping pods. He remembered being told by his old master and his Knight that if anything were to happen to him he would end up at the Mansion.

He didn't want to teleport again; he head would most likely explode if he attempted it. Demyx bit back another cry so that he wouldn't draw any more attention to himself.

"Hey Demyx, you're not looking so hot." A familiar drawl caught his attention. The Flurry of Dancing Flames smirked at the puzzled blond.

"Axel…" Demyx muttered. "What do you want?"

"That's some thank you. I helped Zexion get you out of your prison cell after all." Axel smirked.

"So you know about the Keyblade…" Demyx muttered.

"I saw you break the thing." The red head replied.

"And you didn't think to help me! I could have died!" Demyx yelled in anger.

"Put the claws away, I come in peace." Axel held up his gloved hands.

"You're here to take me back to the castle?" Demyx moaned in pain.

"Well you have Zexion worried out of his scheming mind and the Superior is getting suspicious." Axel replied.

"I can't go back Axel…I can't." Demyx pleaded.

"What are you hoping to find anyway? Your heart? That thing is long gone by now." Axle snorted.

"No it's not!" Demyx screamed in anger. The red head took a step back from the sudden burst of anger from the usually happy blond.

"Hey, calm down Demyx." Axel put up his hands again. The Melodious Nocturne sagged against the wall, defeated.

"I'm sorry Axel. I just hate having these memories again. And I can't do a fucking thing until a find Myde." Demyx snarled.

"Damn, it's weird hearing you cuss like that." Axel approached the angry blond.

"I can't go back Axel." Demyx reaffirmed.

"Do you want to fix the Keyblade?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Demyx whispered." I have this urge to fix what was broken. But I have to find Myde first."

"Zexion mentioned something about a guy called Seifer." Axel asked. "He's your brother?"

"Yeah but it's complicated. I need my power source before I can do anything." Demyx replied steadily.

"You gotta come back to Zexion first Demyx. He's probably in town looking for you now." Axel held out his hand.

"Axel…" Demyx raise his green eyes to Axel's ones. "Help me get my body back and I'll give you the one thing you want more than anything."

"What?" Axel scoffed. "You know where my heart is?"

"No…not your heart." Demyx held his gaze steady. "If you take me to the Mansion and keep this a secret I'll give you back Roxas."

"What did you say?" Axel felt his eyes go wide as his hand wavered.

"Help me find Myde and I can cast a spell that will separate Sora and Roxas. I'll give you back Roxas but you have to help me."

* * *

**Note-**sorry that this chapter isn't long but the next one will be as all the pieces start falling into place. So is Demyx bluffing or can he give Roxas back to Axel? Read and find out my lovelies. 


	9. Nowhere Fast

**Chapter Nine**

**Nowhere Fast**

_**Twilight Town**_

_**Mansion**_

Axel wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. Standing before this Mansion again made him feel painful and regretful. He had fought Roxas in there before the boy joined back with Sora. This whole town held nothing but painful memories for the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He remembered when he and Roxas sat on top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower and ate Sea Salt Ice Cream. That was one of his happier memoires with Roxas before Number XIII left him.

Axel looked to his right and studied Demyx. The blond was busy looking over some data files within the computer that DiZ had set up to create the artificial world. Axel knew that Zexion would most likely have his head on a platter but if Demyx could bring Roxas back then Axel would take that chance. He kept his green gaze on the dirty blond beside him. He seemed convinced that Myde was in this place somewhere along with the heart.

Axel would have found Demyx's seriousness funny if the situation weren't so dire for so many people. The Melodious Nocturne was never a serious guy. He was a bad fighter and he loved to play that sitar of his. He reminded Axel of an overgrown kid at Christmas time. Demyx tapped the keyboard a few times until a file came up on the screen. He smiled when he read the file out loud.

"Myde is in this place." Demyx smiled. He tapped a few more keys until one of the walls in the room slid away to reveal a white corridor.

"How did you do that?" Axel asked.

"I just knew." Demyx relied. "My Other is I there somewhere."

"Do you know where?" Axel stepped towards the computer console.

"I think I can access the locking mechanism…" Demyx murmured.

"I didn't know you were good at computers." Axel smirked.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Demyx smiled.

"So when do I get Roxas back?" Axel crossed his arms.

"As soon as Myde wakes up. The heart is the source of my power." Demyx explained.

"Then what will you do? Fix the Keyblade? Go back to Castle Oblivion?" Axel demanded. "You won't be a member of the Organization anymore."

"I never fitted in anyway so it's no great lose." Demyx shrugged.

"What about Zexion?" Demyx flinched at the name and Axel smirked. "You just gonna leave him?"

"I won't just leave him." Demyx bit out. "I'll talk to him once I get Myde back."

"Well then, lead on." Axel cocked his head.

Demyx started to walk down the corridor that would take him into the chamber that housed the sleeping capsules. From what he read in the file there should be another door within the chamber. It wasn't just the file he was going on but also his jumbled memoires.

Demyx recalled being told that a chamber would be here, hidden away for fear of it being discovered. The file to the door had been hidden within DiZ's own program. He had no idea about its existence.

Demyx absently wondered who set up the file within the computer. He honestly had no idea who could have done that and allow it to remain hidden for years. Axel followed him down the white corridor until they came to a door that would take them into the capsule chamber.

Taking a deep breath Demyx pushed open the door. Axel swallowed as he took in the sight before him. There were a few of those white capsules in here, like the ones Sora, Donald and Goofy had been placed in.

Demyx kept his eyes fixed on the back of the room. Axel was examining the capsules while Demyx approached the back wall. According to the file he had located the door was back here, somewhere along the wall. Squinting his eyes Demyx looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Axel soon joined him and asked what he was up to. Before Demyx could answer the sound of a machine activating caught their attention.

"Now what?" Axel groaned.

"The door…" Demyx pointed out. Sure enough a door started to appear within the wall. The outline glowed red then faded, leaving only a large door.

"You first." Axel smirked.

Demyx rolled his eyes but said nothing. He shakily reached out to grab hold of the thick black handle of the door. Taking a deep breath and praying that he was doing anything stupid Demyx pulled the door open. The moment the door opened Demyx found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

_**Twilight Town**_

_**Sandlot**_

Zexion was known to be a patient creature by nature. He sat and thought and plotted to get things done. He didn't rush ahead into anything he couldn't handle. He had travelled to all of the accessible worlds and not once had he failed in any given assigned to him. A person could say that he was a loyal with intelligence and a good judgement. So it should strike any other Organization XIII member was odd if they could see Zexion now.

The slate haired Nobody was currently standing in an alleyway in Twilight Town, the world that was on the threshold to the World That Never Was, waiting for a boy named Seifer to emerge. From what information he could gather a teenager called Seifer Almasy often hung out at a place called the Sandlot. Seifer was the local bully and self proclaimed authority in this town. Zexion snorted at the way people talked about this brat. If they only knew what powers the Cloaked Schemer possessed Zexion would show them true fear.

He had tried searching for Demyx earlier but either the blond wasn't here yet or he had come and gone Zexion couldn't be sure. Despite the need he felt to find Demyx and bring him back to castle Oblivion Zexion was struck with another idea.

Sooner or later Demyx would come looking for this Seifer. Zexion now felt that the only way he could get Demyx to come back was to take something he wanted. If that meant kidnapping a teenager and bringing him to the World That Never Was then so be it.

His one visible eye narrowed when a tall blond wearing a beanie walked out into the Sandlot. The teenager was tall and wearing a sleeveless trench coat with brown cargo pants and black boots. He was being accompanied by three other people. One was a tall, bulky boy wearing an orange tank top. He looked like the brawn of the bunch. The other was a girl with silver hair. She kicked the bulky boy in the shin rather violently when he made a comment.

The third member was a small creature wearing a wizard's hat and a blue coat with stripped pants. The small creature didn't look like a part of some bully's rag tag gang. Zexion observed them as they laughed about something then sat in the large square while they ate blue ice cream.

Demyx had given Zexion a Sea Salt Ice Cream once. The slate haired man wasn't particularly fond of the stuff but Demyx loved the sweet. Zexion shook his head to clear away those memories.

The Nobody had left his cloak behind but he kept his book with him this time. Narrowing his eyes Zexion made his way out of the shadowed alley and across the open Sandlot. As soon as he got close enough Seifer immediately stood up and glared at the newcomer.

His aquamarine eyes narrowed with suspicion and Zexion felt something within his chest clench. Those eyes reminded him so much of Demyx, always alight with mischief or some other emotion that shouldn't exist.

"What are you doing in my town?" Seifer demanded. He was soon joined by his posse. "We don't like strangers here."

"I'm looking for someone actually." Zexion replied casually.

"Oh and why should we help you?" Seifer smirked. Zexion had to fight down the urge to punch the teenager.

"I'm looking for a man called Seifer Almasy. Do you know him?" Zexion asked simply.

"Yeah, that's me. What's it to you?" Seifer snarled. Zexion leaned forward until his mouth was close to Seifer's face.

"It means everything."

Before the aqua eyed boy could do anything Zexion lashed out and landed a hard punch to the boy's scarred face. Reaching into his pocket Zexion withdrew a card and threw it towards the trio. Black smoke floated around them and soon consumed their senses. The three of them cried out and battled invisible enemies. Smiling Zexion grabbed hold of the unconscious Seifer and flung him over his shoulder. Waving his hand Zexion opened a portal to the World That Never Was and he stepped through, carrying his cargo.

_**Twilight Town**_

_**The Usual Spot**_

When Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived in Twilight Town they knew something was wrong. Upon arriving at the Usual Spot Sora and his friends had gone on towards the Sandlot to talk to Seifer. When they arrived there Sora found Rai, Fuu and Vivi lying on the ground, shaking in obvious fear. It took a while to get them to talk to the trio but Sora learned that a boy with silver hair that covered half his face arrived and took Seifer. Now that Zexion was one step ahead that left one other option.

Sora took Donald and Goofy around Twilight Town to find any clue as to where Demyx or Zexion could have gone. Once they searched the town that left only one other place. In all honesty Sora wasn't too willing to go back to the Mansion. They stocked up on whatever supplies they needed. If they encountered any Heartless or Dusks they would need all the help they could get until the Keyblade was fixed.

"Is this a good idea?" Goofy asked.

"We don't have any other choice." Sora shrugged.

"So what are we going to do once we catch up to Demyx?" Donald asked.

"Maybe he'll have found his heart again if we're lucky." Sora suggested.

"We better get going. Then we can find Zexion and Seifer." Goofy said.

"You're right." Sora walked out of the Usual Spot. "At least we know where Demyx could be."

"I still can't believe we have to help that jerk Seifer." Donald scoffed.

"We find Seifer then we find Zexion with him hopefully." Sora replied.

"Do you really think Demyx will fix the Keyblade?" Goofy asked.

"I hope he will." Sora admitted.

The trio took off out of the alley and towards the Station. They ran along the flat surface of the marketplace until they found the hole in the wall that led into a small wooded area. They ran through the woods until they came to the gate that would take them to the front of the Mansion. Sora stopped at the front door to the Mansion, apprehension in his expression. Donald and Goofy could understand the fear in Sora's eyes but they had a mission to finish.

Taking a breath Sora pushed open the doors to the Mansion. The trio stepped inside to the deserted main foyer. The place still looked the same as ever. Sora remembered that they had awoken in the basement on the house and the entrance was on the second floor.

As he walked up the staircase Sora was suddenly hit with images. He saw through another pair of eyes as a person travelled up these same stairs then turned to the right once they reached the top.

"Sora, are you ok?" Donald cried.

"What?" Sora gasped when he fell to his knees. His head ached from those images. "I saw something."

"What happened?" Goofy help him back to his feet.

"It was like someone was telling me where to go." Sora whispered.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"It was like I was watching through another's eyes. I know where to go." Before they could stop him Sora was running down the right hand side of the second floor balcony.

"Hey, wait for us!" Donald cried.

Donald and Goofy took off after their friend. Sora was already shoving open the door that led into a square room with another staircase that led down into a white section. Sora ran into the computer room but stopped when he saw that a corridor which wasn't there before was now visible. Sora walked down the corridor with caution in his steps. So far the trio hadn't encountered any Heartless or Dusks but that didn't mean they wouldn't be getting into a fight soon.

"Is this a good idea?" Donald gulped.

"Not really." Sora admitted but they kept on going.

"This place is really familiar." Goofy commented when they entered the capsule chamber.

"There's a door." Donald pointed to the back of the room.

"Are you guys ready to go in?" Sora whispered.

When they both nodded Sora gently pushed open the door. Once they were inside the hidden room the gun of a gun being cocked stopped them in their tracks. Sora gulped as he took in the sight of the man holding the gun. Tall and intimidating with obsidian hair cut low to the nape of his neck and ruby red eyes. He aimed the gun towards Sora while a snarl formed on his lips.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora answered quickly.

"I'm getting a lot of visitors today." The man remarked.

"We're looking for someone." Sora started to say.

"And what made you come here I wonder?" the man gritted out.

"We're here looking for someone. He's tall with blond hair and green eyes. His name is Demyx." Sora explained.

"You're here about Myde?" the man cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! We need his help." Sora cried suddenly.

"To fix the Keyblade right?" the ruby eyed man asked.

"How do you know that?" Goofy asked.

"Myde told me not long ago." The man replied. "It's been a while since I've seen him and how he turns up with another Nobody."

"Another Nobody?" Sora questioned.

"Myde always did like making friends, no matter who they were." The dark haired man smiled sadly.

"You know Myde well?" Sora asked.

"I should. I'm his Knight after all." The man lowered his gun slowly. "My name is Vincent Valentine."

* * *

**Note-**Don't worry, I'll explain what happened to Axel and Demyx in the next chapter. I saw Pirates 3 yesterday and I loved that movie. Burn in Hell Davy Jones!!! Anyway enough of my ranting, I'll see you lovelies later. 


	10. The Knight To Remember

**Chapter Ten**

**The Knight To Remember **

_**Twilight Town**_

_**Mansion**_

_**Before Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the capsule chamber...**_

Demyx instantly wished he had gone back with Zexion when that gun pointed directly at his head. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and he knew Axel was there with him. Demyx absently wondered why Axel didn't just open a portal and escape.

The dirty blond had no idea what damage bullets could do to their bodies and Demyx wasn't exactly ready to find out. He raised his hands in a show of defeat while he kept his aquamarine gaze on the gun.

Axel, meanwhile, had his eyes fixed on the gun holder. The guy had short hair that touched his neck. His eyes were a bright red that reminded Axel of the deepest flame. His pale flesh contrasted sharply with the black tank top he wore.

He was also wearing black jeans with boots and he had a red bandana tied around his slender neck. Axel took note of the other pistol sitting within the holster around the man's leg. Blood red eyes took in Demyx and Axel didn't miss the blatant shock in those blood red orbs.

As Axel took in the appearance of the man he was convinced that he saw this man before. His features weren't exactly ones you would forget once you laid eyes on them. Axel's gaze was drawn back to those red eyes.

They were so unique. Sure Xemnas and Saix had those weird yellow-amber coloured eyes but this guy had eyes to rival the rubies in the Cave of Wonders. Who was this guy and why was he suddenly making Axel feel something?

"I am entitled to shoot you for even stepping into this room." The gunman remarked coldly.

"Look, we just want some information. We could have teleported out of here before you had the chance to fire off that gun." Axel replied.

"So you just want information? I never miss what I aim at. You wouldn't have made it out of here." The man stated calmly.

"Cocky much." Axel snarled low.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"I-I'm Demyx…" the dirty blond stuttered, his bright eyes still fixed on that gun.

"How did you get here?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for something and I…well I…" how could he possibly explain this anyway? And there was that voice…Demyx was convinced he knew it.

"What is it you seek here? Only three people know of this place." The man growled.

"His heart apparently." Axel butted in.

"His heart? That is interesting." The man remarked. "Why don't you look at me?"

Demyx swallowed but he did as he was told. He raised his aqua coloured eyes until they met blood red ones and then everything came back. Demyx cried out in pain as his skull began to throb with renewed agony.

He saw images in his mind's eye. It was like a movie reel and all he could do was watch and learn. Demyx opened his eyes as he recalled one specific memory of a birthday long ago that was celebrated by four men in a castle before the Heartless took everything away.

_Myde hissed his annoyance as he obediently followed his dark haired Knight down the corridors of the castle. The Sorcerer was in the middle of dumping wine over the castle walls and onto the local construction workers. _

_As usual Reno talked the blond boy into it and as usual Myde spent an afternoon having fun with his best friend. Then Vincent just had to turn up and demand that Reno and Myde follow him into the castle. Myde knew better than to question Vincent Valentine. _

"_What are we doing here Vince?" Myde asked._

"_Your brother wishes you speak with you Myde and don't call me Vince." The red eyed gunman retorted._

"_But it's such a cute name." Reno pouted. Myde giggled at that remark. _

"_And you are incredibly annoying." Vincent growled. _

"_But you love me for it." Reno grinned._

"_I honestly don't know why Myde pits up with you. He gets no studying done when you are around and you always get him into trouble." Vincent snarled._

"_Life's too short Vinnie." Reno swung his arm over Vincent's shoulders. "I'm just getting Myde to appreciate it."_

"_You're an absolute pain in my ass." Vincent threw off the arm. _

"_But Vinnie, I didn't bang you that hard last night." Reno pouted._

"_You're a terrible flirt." Myde laughed. _

"_But baby I only love you." Reno pouted. Vincent made a gagging noise. _

_Vincent swallowed the scathing retort and he turned his already reddening face away. Myde was biting his knuckles so hard he broke the skin. Reno had his arm around the blond's shoulders as he laughed loudly. _

_Reno may be a bad influence and a pain in the ass but Myde wouldn't change the red head for the world. They were best friends and that would always come first. Vincent continued to mutter something about red headed freaks when they finally reached the library. _

"_Seifer!" Myde ran forward and straight into his older brother. He wrapped his arms' around the older blond's neck. _

"_Hey Chicken-Wuss." Seifer greeted his baby brother._

"_Don't call me that." Myde pouted when he let his brother go._

"_Yeah, I love you too." Seifer ruffled Myde's hair. _

"_So what do you wanna talk to us about?" Myde sat in a nearby chair. _

"_It's your birthday isn't it baby bro? And despite the constant headaches you give me when you sing I got you this." Seifer motioned near the second door that led into the private study room. _

"_What is it?" Myde had a bright smile on his face as he bounced towards the door._

"_So what did you get him?" Reno whispered to the tall blond. _

"_I'm gonna regret getting him that." Seifer sighed. _

"_Oh my god Seifer!" Myde squealed. Vincent was sure that his ears would start bleeding. The little blond emerged from the study room with a brand new sitar in his hands. _

"_Oh you did not…" Vincent groaned. _

"_He kept going on about getting one." Seifer defended._

"_You couldn't just get him a new iPod?" Vincent rubbed his temples. _

"_No he couldn't." with that said Reno reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a nicely wrapped gift. _

"_Reno!" Myde laughed as he took the gift. "Thank you guys so much." _

"_Vincent got the cake." Seifer smirked._

"_I love you guys!" Myde cheered as he unwrapped the sea green iPod Reno had bought him. "I'm gonna go tune this." He grabbed his new sitar and he immediately ran his fingers over the strings. _

"_You do realise that he'll just keep everyone up at night." Vincent shook his head._

"_Let him have his fun Vinnie." Reno laughed. "The Master is coming tomorrow to start teaching Myde the abilities of the Forger. Let the kid have his fun." _

"_I'm not a kid." Myde huffed. _

"_Whatever you say baby bro." Seifer grinned. "Hey Vincent, wanna spar?" _

"_Very well." The red eyed gunman followed Seifer towards the sparring grounds. "We'll be back soon Myde." _

"_Happy birthday Myde." Reno smiled at his best friend._

"_Don't I get my birthday kiss now?" Myde smiled coyly._

"_I thought you'd never ask." Reno bent down and placed his lips to Myde's soft rose petal ones. _

"_Love you…" Myde's smiled against those lips at Reno's soft words. _

Demyx cried and stumbled back against the door. His head and chest were aching so badly. It was more emotional pain than physical but that wasn't possible. He was a Nobody, incapable of feeling anything.

But even before he started remembering Demyx knew that the whole no emotions thing wasn't true. He felt things for Zexion…things he once felt for Reno. There wasn't any doubt anymore in his mind. Myde and Reno had been lovers, once upon a time.

"So you're remembering." that voice that belonged to only one man.

"Vince…" aqua eyes blurred with tears as they took in the sight of his Knight.

"It's been a while hasn't it Myde?" Vincent smiled sadly. He lowered the gun and placed in back in the holster.

"Vince!" Demyx didn't even think, he just leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the dark haired gunman. Vincent looked shocked for a second then his arms came around Demyx.

"I missed you so much Vincent." Demyx sobbed hysterically.

"So you remember then?" Vincent smiled.

"Bits and pieces but enough." Demyx cried happily. "I remember that birthday party you guys all had for me."

"I remember that." Vincent smiled. "I've waited years for this day."

"Are you gonna fill me in?" Axel asked after a few moments.

"Oh Axel," Demyx exclaimed as he let go of the gunman. "This is Vincent. He was Myde's Knight."

"Ok so where is Myde?" Axel demanded.

"Come with me." Vincent motioned for the duo to follow him down another corridor.

"Demyx, can we trust this guy?" Axel whispered.

"We can trust him Axel." Demyx replied then he followed Vincent. Axel frowned but followed them obediently.

"This is all for Roxas..." he murmured.

Vincent led them down a long corridor until they came to another chamber. There was a single capsule in this room and a computer terminal on the left hand wall. Demyx gasped when he saw a glowing pink heart floating above the sealed capsule.

The heart pulled at Demyx as it pulsed and glowed with its inner light and power. Vincent approached the terminal and hit a few buttons. The capsule came to life as the front part descended and the sleeping man inside was revealed.

Golden blond hair framed a delicate face. Arms were crossed over a naked torso. Skinny legs were barley visible thanks to the thick liquid Myde was resting in.

Pale flesh glowed within the water filled capsule and the glowing heart remained hovering above the sleeping blond boy. Demyx slowly approached the capsule, his eyes transfixed on his sleeping Somebody. He looked like Myde. They had the same facial features at least although the hair style was a little different. His body was thin and not overly muscled. Just like Demyx.

"So that's what you look like underneath that cloak." Axel smirked but it was to cover up his own shock. He couldn't believe that Demyx had actually found his Somebody. Did that mean there was hope for Axel too?

"I can't believe this." Demyx murmured.

"The heart won't enter the body until the soul is ready to be reunited." Vincent said.

"What do you mean?" Demyx tore his eyes from the naked boy in the capsule.

"Your Myde's soul made flesh. A Nobody is the soul left behind once the heart leaves the body. Myde is an empty shell waiting to be made whole again." Vincent started tapping some keys.

"What are you doing?" Axel demanded.

"I've waited since the fall of Radiant Garden for this. Myde has to be brought back." Vincent replied firmly.

"So I can fix the Keyblade?" Demyx asked.

"Not just that. They Keyblade is nothing compared to the Final Key." Vincent responded.

"The Final Key…" Demyx's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Reno!"

"When Xemnas finds out about you and your connection the Final Key he'll use that to open Kingdom Hearts. Not even the Keyblade can close _that_ door." Vincent kept tapping keys in a flurry.

"So I have to become Myde again." Demyx muttered.

"It's the only way we'll find Reno and his heart." Vincent replied.

"Yeah well you two can do what you please. Just hold up to your end of the deal Demyx." Axel warned.

"I'll keep my promise." Demyx swore.

"You trust this Nobody?" Vincent eyed Axel.

"Yeah I do. So...let's do this." Demyx swallowed.

"Good luck." Axel murmured and he stepped back so that he was leaning against the wall connected to the corridor.

"Just stand in front of the capsule Demyx." Vincent instructed.

The blond did as he was told. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't feel anything. Right now he was terrified out of his jumbled mind. He knew he could trust his Knight with anything but this was his very existence they were gambling with.

He nodded once towards Vincent then he gave Axel a reassuring smile. Vincent tapped a few more buttons on the terminal until the capsule was drained completely. Myde was still upright within his chamber and the heart was slowly descending.

Demyx approached the capsule, his lips moving as he muttered out a spell he knew. It was out of habit now that he recalled some of his life as a Sorcerer. Reaching up he let his fingers brush the glass of the capsule.

Closing his aqua eyes Demyx continued to mutter his spell as the heart entered the capsule and went into Myde's body. A light surrounded the Melodious Nocturne as it travelled up his arm and consumed his thin body. Demyx felt his body being pulled into the capsule and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Note-**Another chapter done and dusted. So how will Zexion react when he finds out about Myde and Reno? Find out soon because in the next chapter Sora meets Myde, Seifer is Zexion's prisoner and Xenmas enters the scene. Also I just wnated an excuse to draw Demyx/Myde naked so there you go. Till next time everyone. 


	11. One Step Closer

**Chapter Eleven **

**One Step Closer**

Xemnas sat with his chin resting in his hands, contemplating his options. The Melodious Nocturne had vanished during his battle against Sora but he wasn't dead...yet. The water wielder had simply vanished along with Axel. The red head was causing more trouble than he was worth. Siax wanted nothing more than to tear Axel to pieces with his bare hands.

Xemnas wanted the Keyblade Master in one piece. The more Heartless the boy disposed of the more hearts Xemnas could gather. Kingdom Hearts was almost complete but these unforeseen circumstances were deeply unsettling. At least he knew were Luxord, Xigbar and Saix were. Axel and Demyx were creating problems Xemnas did not want to deal with. And then there was the matter of Zexion.

Number Six was a resilient and strong creature. He was one of the Original Six after all and so his strength allowed him to survive the battle against Riku. The boy had been possessed by utter darkness at the time and it had made him strong.

Zexion never spoke of the incident, only that he escaped with his life barely intact. But Xemnas was no fool. He knew that Zexion had begun behaving differently since that idiotic blond boy vanished.

Xemnas had seen how Zexion would react around Demyx. The blond boy had a way of attracting Zexion's attention when no one else could. The Cloaked Schemer's actions since Demyx's disappearance had to be addressed. Xemnas opened a portal from his office so that he could travel to the room that held the stones of the Organization's members.

Larxene, Xaldin, Vexen, Marluxia and Lexaeus were all gone now, taken back to the darkness that had spawned them. Sora and his allies were closing in on the Organization but recently activity had been quiet. The Heartless and Ducks remained untouched by the Keyblade Master in certain worlds. It was obvious that something was seriously wrong. Why was the Keyblade Master not performing his duties?

Xemnas turned to leave when something from one of the stones caught his eye. A stone was glowing brightly, neither red nor blue. It pulsed with a swirl of colours and a vibrant beauty, something Xemnas had never witnessed before. The stone belonged to the Melodious Nocturne. The lights continued to glow until all the colours ever created and named swirled before the leader of the Organization.

"What is this?" Xemnas muttered. He had seen many things in many different worlds but this was something entirely new.

"Demyx..." Xemnas felt his eyes widen. It wasn't possible was it? Did Demyx recover what was supposed to remain lost?

He knew one thing though. He had to find Zexion and demand an explanation as to what was going on. If anyone knew what that blond was up to Zexion would know or at least possess some idea. Opening a portal Xemnas stepped through and began his search for the Cloaked Schemer.

"Let me out right now!" Seifer screamed for the sixth time since he had woken up. He slammed his fists against the white bars until his hands started to ache.

He couldn't remember much aside from that strange lilac haired guy who punched him in the face. He remembered his friends calling his name and then darkness. He had awoken inside a white cage with no accessible escape routes. What the hell could that lilac haired guy want with him anyway? All this weird shit started to happen when that Sora kid came to Twilight Town. If he ever saw that kid again he was gonna kick his ass.

The blond slumped to the floor, his head and hands aching. He removed his sweat socked beanie to release his honey golden locks. His hair tickled the nape of his neck while some locks fell near his aqua coloured eyes.

From what he could see of the place beyond the dungeon there was nothing but white and black buildings. Even if he could escape from this cage Seifer had no idea where to go. His bright eyes widened when a dark portal appeared and his kidnapper emerged.

"Let me go now you fucker!" Seifer yelled. The blond was back on his feet, his beanie hat lying on the floor.

"My name is Zexion and you are not leaving anytime soon." The man threatened. He was holding a book and some candles in his hands.

"What have I done to you?" Seifer cried.

"You'll help me get a friend back." Zexion snarled. "Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

"What happened to my friends?" Seifer demanded.

"They are safe. I had no business with them." Zexion shrugged.

"They better be safe or I'll tear you apart." Seifer hissed.

"You are in no position to threaten me Seifer Almasy. Just help me reclaim my friend and you can go." Zexion said smoothly.

"Why should I help you?" Seifer crossed his arms.

"You want to get back to Twilight Town don't you?" Zexion stated coldly. "All I want to do is cast a simple spell on you."

"No fucking way!" Seifer yelled as he backed away towards the wall.

"You have no say in the matter." Zexion snarled.

Before Seifer could do anything Zexion lashed out and punched the boy in the face knocking him out cold again. Leaning down he carefully situated the candles around Seifer's prone body then he opened the book. He had stopped by the library to retrieve the text and no one there had questioned him about it. Luxord was still seething over the Port Royal fiasco. Saix was with Xemnas and Axel was nowhere to be found.

Zexion absently wondered where the red headed pyro had gotten to but that didn't matter right now. Lighting the candles Zexion stood back and he started to chant in a long forgotten language of magic. Light started to flow from the flames of the candles.

The light wrapped around Seifer's body and invaded his head. The Cloaked Schemer allowed a harsh smile to grace his lips as the Memory Retrieval Spell started to take effect.

The blond human started screaming profusely as the tendrils of light entered his mind to drag out any memories that could be of use to Zexion. Seifer tried to clutch his head but his bound wrists prevented that. He thrashed around on the floor, his legs kicking out while his useless screams echoed throughout the dungeon. Zexion scowled at the screaming Seifer was making then it ceased and blissful silence fell across the dungeon.

Casting an MRS was extremely risky. The subject sometimes went mad with the onslaught of memoires suddenly coming back to the forefront. Demyx didn't exactly have the strongest mind and Zexion had felt something painful course through his body when he learned the blond was a victim of an MRS.

The slate haired Nobody did not care for the boy from Twilight Town. If he went mad he went divulge the information Zexion sought. Either way Zexion would get what he wanted.

"So let's see if there are any memories hidden within you." Zexion murmured.

He knelt down beside the prone body. The boy was moaning, his face contorted in obvious pain. His brow wad furrowed, he was concentrating on something, recalling a memory. The Cloaked Schemer opened a page in his book, his eyes scanning the spell. In case Seifer did go insane Zexion would have to restrain him with magic. As Seifer stirred again he said only one word and it brought a luminous smile to Zexion's pale face.

"Myde..."

"Jackpot." Zexion grinned.

Vincent Valentine had waited almost nine years for Myde's Nobody to come looking for his Other. When the boy finally showed up it was almost too good to be true. Demyx had the similar features of Myde as well as the hyperactive attitude Vincent remembered fondly.

The gunman could hardly believe that the young Sorcerer he had been charged to protect was finally going to come back. Vincent watched as Demyx was slowly absorbed into the light created by Myde's heart.

When the heart emerged not too long ago Vincent thought for a brief moment that the boy would awaken. But it seemed that without the soul Myde would never wake up. The soul was just as important as the heart, especially for a Sorcerer.

Vincent had missed the hyperactive brat a lot more than he would ever admit. His missed Seifer and Reno just as much. At the thought of the red head Vincent cast his blood red gaze towards Axel.

The Nobody had an uncanny resemblance towards Reno. The same red hair, green eyes and the bizarre marks below the eyes. Could Axel could Reno's Nobody? If that were the case then it made Vincent's task a lot easier.

Myde wasn't the only person Vincent had to find. The Gods only knew where Seifer had gone to after Myde had cast that memory spell. Myde had told Vincent that he wanted to protect Seifer and the only way to do that was to rewrite his memories.

Myde had gone the extra mile and altered Seifer's appearance so that he looked younger than he actually was. Seifer had been eighteen years old when the Heartless attacked Radiant Garden. He had been a master of the Gunblade, his weapon was called Hyperion. Myde would do anything to protect his older brother. Vincent remembered the look of absolute misery on Myde's face when he cast the spells.

Yen Sid, Myde's teacher, had been the one to take Seifer to wherever he was now living. Myde had been heartbroken to let go of his precious brother. Reno had cried as he held onto his blond lover. Vincent shook his head to clear away the painful memories of separation. At that moment an alarm went off within the chamber. Somebody had entered the tunnel from the Mansion.

"I feel honoured. We have more quests." Vincent drawled.

"What are you gonna do?" Axel asked.

"I'm going to see who it is. You stay here and keep an eye on him." Vincent ordered. He left holding one gun while Axel stared bemusedly after the dark haired man.

"Time to wake up Myde." Axel muttered.

The red head was doing this for Roxas. He wanted the blond boy back more than his own heart. Demyx was his solution to the problem involving Roxas and Sora. Axel watched as the light vanished leaving only a naked blond within the capsule. The red head felt a smile tug his lips just as Vincent returned with Sora, Donald and Goofy in tow. Axel approached the capsule and gave a short bark of laughter.

"Now the party can really begin."


	12. Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapter Twelve **

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Zexion's mood was improving at a fantastic rate. Seifer Almasy was the man who could lead him straight to Demyx. The blond boy did not fall into madness like Zexion had first thought but the Cloaked Schemer had cast a Sleep spell on Seifer. He wasn't going to let his only lead to Demyx escape now. Seifer had a strong mind and he had quickly recovered from the after-effects of casting an MRS.

Zexion had only one other lead. He had to return to Twilight Town immediately. He knew about the Mansion in the small town when he went there on a recon mission. Xemnas had warned the others of the Organization to keep their distance from the Mansion. While in town Zexion had heard rumours of a girl in white standing at the window from what appeared to be a white room.

He had refused to jump to any conclusions without any solid evidence but if Namine was in that house then Demyx would have a reason to go there. The dirty blond and Namine had always been close, often reminding Zexion of squabbling siblings.

The slate haired schemer was already making plans to head to Twilight Town and locate the Melodious Nocturne. Zexion turned around when a deep, familiar voice called out his name.

"What can I do for you Xemnas?" Zexion faced Number One.

"I need to speak to you concerning Number Nine." Xemnas said gruffly. Zexion went stiff for a second but his face remained stoic as ever.

"What about him?" Zexion asked. Xemnas crossed his arms over his eyes, his amber eyes burning.

"We need to locate him. Something...unnatural has happened to the Nocturne. He must be brought back here immediately." Xemnas ordered.

"Specify unnatural. What exactly happened to Number Nine?" Zexion asked in a calm voice.

"He no longer registers as a Nobody." Xemnas replied. Zexion felt a lead ball drop into his stomach. Did Demyx get his heart back? Was he human again?

"Do you want me to locate him?" Zexion said stiffly.

"These unforeseen events could ruin our plans for Kingdom Hearts. Bring Demyx back here so that I can determine what is happening." Xemnas ordered.

"I'll have him back here." Zexion nodded his head.

"Don't fail me Zexion. I would be most displeased if you turned on us like Axel and Roxas." Xemnas gave a cold smile. Zexion glared at his Superior but held his tongue.

"That will not happen." Zexion turned and opened a portal. He didn't hear Xemnas' next words.

"For your sake, it better not."

Sora gulped as the dark haired man lowered his gun to examine the boy. Donald and Goofy were both silent, not wanting to antagonize the gunman. Eyes that reminded Sora of freshly spilled pools of blood took in the Keyblade Master as he holstered his gun.

Donald and Goofy visibly relaxed once the weapon was holstered. Vincent cocked his head to the side in thought, as if contemplating letting Sora through the door. But if this was Myde's Knight then Sora would have to follow him.

"So you're his Knight." Sora murmured.

"That is correct. And you would be the Keyblade Master. I could say it's an honour." Vincent replied.

"Where is Demyx?" Sora asked.

"He's safe." Vincent relied with a shrug.

"We need to see him." Sora pleaded. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Follow me and don't try anything." Vincent warned then he turned and walked off down the corridor.

"Thanks!" Sora cried as he followed the man.

Donald and Goofy weren't far behind Sora. Vincent walked at a steady pace, certain that the reunion was now complete. Hopefully Demyx's trust in Axel would pay off and Myde would be awake sometime soon. Vincent led the trio into the capsule chamber were Axel was standing beside the pod that held a still sleeping Myde. Demyx was gone as well as the floating heart. All they had to do now was wait for Myde to awaken.

"Axel!" Sora cried when he spotted the pyro. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out a friend Sora." Axel grinned at the boy.

"But you were in Hollow Bastion. You were helping Zexion weren't you?" Sora accused.

"It was beneficial for me." Axe answered with a smile. "Now that Myde is back I don't need to help Zexion anymore."

"What's going on here?" Donald demanded.

"The reunion is now complete. Demyx has joined with Myde." Vincent explained.

"So he's a whole person again?" Goofy asked.

"Once the soul entered the body the heart could return. It shouldn't be long now." Vincent walked over to the terminal and hit a few buttons.

"The sooner he wakes up the better. Axel," Sora turned to the silent pyro. "Have you seen Zexion around?"

"Like I said I haven't seen him since he pulled that stunt in Hollow Bastion. But when it comes to Demyx he'll do anything to make sure he gets to blond back." Axel glanced towards the capsule.

"He's waking up." Vincent announced.

The capsule was completely drained of water, leaving Myde suspended in soft light. The glass opened and the light spilled out. Axel was the closest to Myde and the pyro grabbed hold of the unconscious blond when he fell out of the capsule.

Vincent had grabbed hold of a cloak that had been lying near the terminal and he threw it over Myde's cold body. He was shivering thanks to the air he was now exposed to after years of slumber within his glass coffin.

Vincent gently took hold of Myde's hand and gave it a squeeze. The hand was beginning to warm up and Myde shifted in Axel's arms, a soft groan escaping his cherry red lips. Sora, Donald and Goofy approached the sleeping blond when he began to stir.

Sora was greeted to a pair of shining aqua eyes. A confused frown made its way across Myde's face before his sea green gaze settled on Axel and then a beautiful smile appeared.

"Reno..." Myde smiled happily.

"The name's Axel, remember?" the red head frowned. A soft laugh broke from those red lips. Axel felt his face beginning to heat up.

"I knew you'd fine me Reno." He sighed happily. Axel turned his attention to Vincent as he helped Myde on his feet.

"Who's he talking about anyway?" Axel asked.

"He's referring to his best friend. I have a picture of him here. It is quite understandable that he should confuse you with Reno." Vincent walked back to the terminal.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sora asked the dazed blond.

"I'm fine now. Reno's here." Myde smiled happily as he buried his face in Axel's chest.

For some unfathomable reason Sora felt a sudden surge of jealousy course through his body. He felt his stomach shift uncomfortably and his blood was beginning to boil. He had no idea why he should be jealous but seeing Axel holding Myde like that forced the anger to surface within Sora.

He had no reason to be jealous but that was how he felt and it terrified and confused the boy. He didn't even know Axel and yet a part of him knew the pyro. Looking at Axel Sora heard a name ghosting through his mind. Roxas.

He still didn't understand why the Organization insisted on calling him Roxas. Demyx had done it when they met for the first time in the Underworld and during that fateful battle in Hollow Bastion.

Sora had felt such sadness when he said goodbye to Pence, Hayner and Olette back in Twilight Town when he first awoke from his yearlong slumber. Throughout his journey Sora had felt another presence within his body. They were fleeting moments and far in-between but they were there all the same and it made him wonder now.

Did Roxas have a special connection to Axel? A connection that apparently made him jealous when another person was in Axel's arms? Whatever the reasons behind his anger towards Myde Sora could only hope he could resolve it. Watching the red head Sora wondered just what his goal was. He had been hounding Sora since he woke up but he offered up information about the Organization freely. The Keyblade Master honestly couldn't tell which side Axel was truly on.

"This is Reno with Myde, his brother and I." Vincent handed Sora the picture.

"Holy crap! Axel, this guy could be your twin." Sora showed the red head the picture.

There in the picture was a man with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes and scars under those bright green orbs. He was holding Myde around the waist and Reno's chin was resting on the blond boy's shoulder. They both looked so happy.

On Myde's right stood Vincent. His hair was longer and he was wearing a red cloak. There was also another blond in the picture. He had golden spiky hair, aqua eyes and a scar running between his eyes. He wore a technocrat with a red cross on the sleeves.

"How that is freaking me out." Axel turned his eyes away from the red head in the picture. Sora examined the other blond closely. He recognised those aqua eyes and the scar between his eyes.

"Is that Seifer?" Sora showed the picture to Donald and Goofy.

"It sure looks like him." Goofy replied.

"But he looks older." Donald commented.

"Wait a minute," Vincent approached Sora, hope and something else in his crimson gaze. "You know Seifer Almasy?"

"We met Seifer in Twilight Town but he looked younger than this guy." Sora pointed out. Vincent's eyes had glazed over and he stumbled back.

"He was right here...and I never knew." Vincent whispered mournfully. "All this time and I never knew."

"You mean you had to stay in here?" Sora was bewildered. "But what about food and stuff?" Vincent smirked a little.

"I have enough food in this place to sustain me for years. I often go outside but never beyond the gates. I couldn't afford to leave this place." Vincent explained.

"Are you that loyal to one person?" Sora whispered softly.

"It is my duty as Knight to protect the Sorcerer at all costs. I couldn't leave him until his heart and soul were reunited." Vincent replied.

"We need to move now." Axel broke in. He was holding an unconscious Myde in his arms. "He fell asleep again." Sure enough the blond was snoring softly against Axel's chest.

"We have to take him back to Hollow Bastion with us. He has to fix the Keyblade." Sora cried. "Vincent, there's something you should know about Seifer."

Sora went on to tell Vincent what Fuu and Rai told the Keyblade Master. Seifer had been taken, most likely by Zexion, but to where Sora didn't have a clue. Vincent's face now wore a deep scowl and his eyes flashed with an unholy light. Sora made a mental note not to piss this guy off...ever. Donald and Goofy told Vincent about their Gummi Ship and that it was waiting to take them back to Hollow Bastion.

"I'll travel back with Axel." Vincent replied.

"Why?" Donald asked. Vincent turned to glare at the red head.

"So I know he won't try anything funny." The gunman warned. Axel offered Vincent a cute smile in return. "We'll meet you at Hollow Bastion Sora. Good luck." Vincent said.

"Let's go already." Axel muttered. Myde was still asleep but his hands were now gripping Axel's cloak and the blond kept mumbling the name Reno in his sleep. Axel conjured up a portal so that he, Myde and Vincent could go through. Vincent nodded to Sora, Donald and Goofy before stepping into the portal after the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Let's go guys." Sora took off out of the chamber with Donald and Goofy hot on his heels.

None of them had even noticed Zexion lurking in the shadows, his steel eyes narrowed as white hot anger boiled in his veins. The Schemer was able to cloak his presence from others if need be and the ability allowed him to eavesdrop successfully.

Zexion had been there long enough to witness the Melodious Nocturne clinging onto Axel and smiling at him as if he were a precious jewel. Except it wasn't Demyx anymore and that fact made Zexion feel sick. Shaking his head the Schemer made his plan.

He'd get Demyx back from the Keyblade Master after the Keyblade was fixed and then he would have to have a very long conversation with Axel.


	13. A Forgotten Flame

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Forgotten Flame**

_**Hollow Bastion**_

_**Borough **_

Axel was a Nobody of his word. After stepping into utter darkness for a few moments Vincent found himself transported to Hollow Bastion. The red head had told Vincent that Hollow Bastion was once called Radiant Garden.

Myde was still sound asleep in Axel's arms, his soft snoring a soothing melody. Vincent glanced around the immediate area, the painful lump in his throat growing. This is what his home world had become. He barely recognized the marketplace and right now he had no idea just where he was. He turned when a door behind them opened, revealing a few people.

At the front was a tall brunet with a scar much like Seifer's. His icy blue gaze took in Vincent, Axel then Myde. Beside the brunet stood a blond man with an equally chilling gaze, his lips set into an angry line.

There was also another blond man with a toothpick between his lips. There were two women. One was wearing a pink dress and she had bright warm green eyes. The other girl looked like some sort of ninja. She was holding a strange spiked weapon in one hand. The last person of this bunch was an old man with an abnormally long beard and wearing a blue robe and pointy hat.

"So you found him." The brunet stated.

"Sora and his sidekicks should be back soon." Axel stated. "How about I just drop these guys off with you."

"So is he human again?" the blond man asked gruffly.

"Who are you?" Vincent butted in as he crossed his arms. His eyes were trained on the tall, scowling brunet.

"The name's Leon. This is the Restoration Committee." He motioned to the people around him.

"I'm Vincent Valentine." The gunman answered.

"Pleased to meet you." The brunette girl smiled. "I'm Aerith."

"So I assume you can help me with Myde?" Vincent cocked his head.

"So he has become human." The old man stoked his beard thoughtfully. "You had best come inside."

"But we don't know who he's working for!" the ninja girl yelled. Vincent could already feel a headache coming on.

"I serve only Myde. I am the Sorcerer Knight." Red eyes dared anyone to speak back to him.

"Let's hear him out first." Leon said.

"What about you Axel?" the blond man turned his bright blue gaze to the silent red head.

"Hmmm..." Axel seemed to ponder the question. "He may have his heart back but he's still Demyx. Besides Xemnas might come looking for him."

"Let's just get inside for now." Leon stated briskly.

Vincent nodded and followed Axel into the house. Myde was still sleeping but it wouldn't be long before he woke up. Leon led them into the house and the blue robed old man went to gather some books.

The house looked cozy enough. It was warm and Vincent spotted food on a table. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took in the aroma of bacon and eggs. His stomach started growling nosily. Food in the Mansion was in short supply and he had to do with rations.

Once inside the house Axel placed Myde on the bed while introductions were made. Vincent nodded at each person in turn. Aerith had offered the gunman some food and he took it graciously.

Axel lingered in the background near Myde, his emerald eyes falling to glance towards the sleeping blond. Merlin was already going through his books concerning the myth about Forgers while Cloud and Leon kept an eye on Myde and Axel.

"So what exactly is a Sorcerer Knight?" Yuffie asked after things had settled down.

"I protect and serve my appointed Sorcerer. My job is to protect him at all costs." Vincent answered.

"So you can tell us more about Myde and the Forgers." Merlin asked.

"What do you wish to know?" Vincent cocked an eyebrow.

"What exactly are the Forgers?" Aerith asked.

"They are the creators of the Keyblades. In every generation there is a Forger, a young boy born with the ability to create Keyblades. Myde created the Keyblade that stored his heart." Vincent answered.

"He wanted his heart to be trapped?" Cloud stated.

"He did it to protect his power. When the Heartless came to Radiant Garden Myde did the only thing he could." Vincent glanced towards the sleeping blond boy. "He had to protect his power as well as the Final Key."

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"I saw a reference to a Final Key in here." Merlin skimmed the book he was holding. He smiled when he found it. "The Final Key was rumored to be a key capable of opening all the doors to worlds at exactly the same moment."

"Like a super Keyblade?" Yuffie stated.

"It's so much more than that." Vincent replied. A soft moan interrupted anymore questions.

"It looks like he's awake." Aerith smiled at the blond on the bed.

His head was aching something awful and his chest hurt. A kaleidoscope of colours assaulted his mind as images played out before him. He could see Seifer, Vincent and Reno. They were together in Radiant Garden, celebrating Myde's 18th birthday.

Everything had been so perfect in that one moment. Then the images shifted, the colours became darker and the feelings of fear and hopelessness crashed down on him. The Heartless had come, his world had fallen to darkness and Reno had been lost.

Myde lifted one hand to his aching skull as more images poured into his slowly cooking brain. He saw images of Seifer falling victim to the spells Myde had cast to protect his older brother.

Vincent, his Knight, had stayed by his side even as the Heartless took the world. Then there was Reno with his flame red hair and green eyes. He had lost his heart in an attempt to protect Myde. The boy sniffed as renewed pain blossomed within his heart. He should have been protecting Reno. He was the guardian to the Final Key.

Myde felt a powerful headache coming on as even more memories assaulted his already abused mind. He saw a large castle, a world totally on darkness and white creatures with zippers for mouths. He also saw a heart shaped moon hanging in a starless sky.

There was a large silver skyscraper reaching towards the moon. People dressed in black cloaks swam in and out of his vision. A man with flame red hair and emerald green eyes made his breath hitch. But there was also another man with lavender hair that covered half his face, one dark eye clearly visible.

_**Zexion…**_the name burned into his heart, as hot as a flame and just as warm. That cold eye stared Myde down, the silky lavender tresses hiding what Myde knew to be a beautiful face with creamy skin, full lips and silver orbs for eyes.

Looking between the red head and Zexion Myde felt his heart being torn in two different places. He knew everyone in front of him, the 12 cloaked members. He knew most of them were dead now. Right now all he wanted to do was wake up.

Aqua coloured eyes opened to a bright light and shadows moving to and fro. He attempted to sit up and silently rejoiced as he sat up straight. Groaning in obvious pain Myde slowly opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings. He saw several people standing around a table and his bed. Aqua eyes stopped and widened in shock then happiness as his gaze settled on Vincent.

"Vinnie!" he yelled as he jumped off the bed and crashed into the Knight. Myde didn't even notice he was only wearing a cloak as he wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck.

"Well he seems to be fine." Yuffie stated.

"You're really here!" the blond cried happily.

"Hello again Myde." Vincent smiled slightly. The blond pulled back to get a proper look at his Knight.

"You cut your hair Vince!" Myde chastised. Vincent smirked at that remark.

"Excuse me but we do have work to do." Leon's gruff voice interrupted the reunion. "And I presume your name is Myde."

"That's me." The blond boy grinned. "Oh, sorry about that kiss earlier."

"Don't mention it." Cloud snarled. His mako blue eyes flashed dangerously and that scowl never left his lips.

"Ok then," Yuffie cleared her throat after Cloud's reaction. "How about working your mojo for us?"

"Yeah, how about fixing that Keyblade for us already." Cid grunted.

"Yeah, I remember now." Myde clicked his fingers.

"So are you going to fix it?" Cloud demanded.

"Give me a minute. Everything's new and bizarre." Myde stated.

"How are your memoires now?" Aerith asked gently.

"Kinda fuzzy but I remember my life here and I know bits and pieces about Organization XIII but other than that…" he trailed off when he finally noticed the tall red head standing silently in a corner.

"What is it?" Leon looked between Myde and Axel.

"Reno?" a soft whisper, a desperate plea and hope all in one word. "Is that you?"

"Not exactly Blondie." was the response. Axel was shocked when tears filled Myde's aqua eyes.

"But…you look so much like him…you even called me Blondie." Hitched sobs filled the humid air.

"The name's Axel." Green eyes flashed. The pyro felt bad about making the aqua eyed man cry but he was not Reno. Myde would have to deal with that.

"Axel…yes, I remember now. You're Number VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames." Myde turned away, his eyes betraying the utter sadness he felt.

"I'm sorry about Reno." Axel muttered.

"You didn't take his heart." Myde replied simply.

"The Keyblade Myde." Merlin said gently. "We need your help."

"Ok," he swiped the tears on his cheeks. "I mean I was trained to build these things right?"

"You always said you couldn't make a decent sandwich let alone a Keyblade." Vincent smirked.

"But I did improve." Myde smiled weakly. "Give me the pieces."

Merlin handed the Sorcerer the broken Keyblade. Myde took them carefully, his hands caressing the silver blade. He kneeled down onto the hard wooden floor, the broken blade now lying in front of him.

Myde maneuvered the pieces so that they were perfectly lined up with their jagged edges. Closing his eyes Myde placed his hands just above the broken Keyblade and his melodic voice started to drift across the still house.

A soft blue light appeared under his hands then moved to envelop the Keyblade. Myde continued to chant in a language that only Merlin could understand but even he could not cast such a High Level Spell. A person would've had to have been born with this kind of power and it was evident Myde had been the only child in a generation gifted with this ability.

Myde opened his eyes as the sound of metal rubbing against metal filled the still air. The blue light he had created had now encased the broken pieces fully. A smile touched his rosy lips as the spell worked without any flaws. His memory for spell casting was still in place and for that Myde was eternally thankful.

"It's fixed." Myde told the silent group after a few more minutes of chanting. The light faded leaving only rhe Kingdom Key in its wake, now complete and glowing with an inner light.

"Ths is amazing." Merlin stated in awe at the blade.

"Fixing Keyblades is really easy. Making them is another thing altogether." Myde replied.

"He's fixed the Keyblade. Now what do we do with him?" Cloud asked. At that question Myde turned and approched Leon.

"Let me go and find my brother." the blond pleaded.

"Maybe you should rest first Myde." Vincent remarked. "Sora told me that Seifer was in Twilight Town but he was taken."

"Then we have to find him soon." Myde cried.

"We know he's your brother Myde but you should really rest first." Aerith calmly stated.

"I've been asleep long enough. It's not just that he's my brother." Myde faced his Knight, a look of hope drifting into those aqua orbs. "When the Heartless took Reno I placed his heart within Seifer."

* * *

**Note-**next up Zexion arrives, Xemnas enters the scene again, Axel puts his own plan in motion and Myde is just a very confused Sorcerer. Thanks for all the reviews my lovelies. Also my sister has asked me to give my reviwers a challenege. If any of you want to write the story then here is the challenege below:

**Instead of sending Demyx to fight Sora, Xemnas orders Demyx to go to Ansem's study and bring back a mirror. Demyx finds the mirror but Leon corners him in the study and Demyx touches the glass. The mirros is in fact an alien device that transports him into an alternate dimension. In this world Demyx is a cruel and evil ruler, Zexion is his favourite pet, Sora is Demyx's personal assassin, Riku is Sora's pet slave, Leon, Cloud and their friends are part of a rebellion, Roxas is the Keyblade Master and Axel is an abused slave terrified of any contact. When Demyx enters this hellish world his alternnate self is pushed out. The Conquerer of Worlds now finds himself in a world ripe for the taking and Sora and the Organziation soon realize that they have to join forces to stop this Demyx and get the other one back.**

So if anyone wants to write a story to this challenge go right ahead. And I also apologize for any spelling or grammer errors. I have no beta reader and I usually type too fast for my own good. Anyway enjoy and I'll see you all soon.


	14. Take It All Away

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Take It All Away **

The memories came to him in droves. There were images of Fuu, Rai and Vivi in Twilight Town. There were faces of different people and events. He saw images of his parents and the Struggle matches he always won.

Those memories began to fade away and long forgotten memories bubbled up to the surface. There were images of a blond boy who loved music and the water. He also saw a tall black haired gunslinger who constantly wore a scowl on his face.

There was also a red head present. His bright green eyes shone with mischief and he constantly stayed with the singing blond. Those people were important to him, Seifer knew that now, especially the blond boy.

He raked his brain for their names as more memories of two separate lives bubbled up to the surface of his overheating mind. He saw a castle being invaded by black creatures...the Heartless.

Seifer wanted to scream and rant at the unfairness of it all. The Heartless had invaded Radiant Garden and they had been powerless to stop it. What had happened to Vincent and Reno and...Myde. His little brother had been there when the darkness had come. After the castle had fallen Seifer couldn't remember anything after that. Only a deep darkness and a feeling of such emptiness remained.

He wanted to wake up, to be free from the dark oblivion he was trapped in. The face of a man with lavender hair and cold eyes came to his mind unbidden. Seifer remembered the feeling of unease as the stranger approached him.

All he could recall was a fist coming towards his face and then agonizing waves of fire spreading across his body and into his mind. Seifer wanted to scream, he couldn't move his body and inch and the fiery pain continued to spike through his skull.

"Myde..." he whispered his brother's name, a plea for his family to help him.

**_The World That Never Was_**

**_Castle Dungeon_**

Xemnas stared down at the blond boy in the prison cell, a scowl evident on his face as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. He teenager was still asleep although he often mumbled the name Myde in his dreams. Xemnas turned away from the slumbering human as he thought over his options.

Axel wasn't the only Nobody working a different agenda now. With Zexion obviously up to something this could complicate things. Xemnas did not want his plans foiled after working so hard to achieve the goal of Kingdom Hearts.

Whatever had happened to Demyx was causing great unrest within the Organization and the Keyblade Master had gone silent. Xemnas knew he had to check things out for himself. The only one he could fully trust now in the Organization was Saix. The Lunar Diviner was currently completing a mission at Hollow Bastion so Xemnas would have to carry out this recon mission by himself. He heard the boy mutter something in his sleep.

That was another problem he would have to deal with. Zexion would have to be dealt with along with Axel. The blond boy in the cage would either go back to his own world or Xemnas could easily throw him to the Heartless.

If the boy had a strong heart then his Nobody could be of use to the Organization. But keeping the blond in that cage could serve Xemnas a better purpose. Eventually Zexion would return for his prisoner and then Xemnas could learn some truths.

Number I waved his hand to conjure up a portal. It was no good sitting around and waiting for everything to proceed according to plan. Stepping into the portal Xemnas travelled to the world that the Keyblade master now walked upon. Hollow Bastion was a world that spawned resilient humans. The Restoration Committee, as they were known as, were already back to rebuilding their world. Xemnas stood within the Crystal Fissure.

He scanned the Great Maw from where he now stood. Sora should have been down there, killing the Heartless and providing Xemnas with more power. Glancing towards the castle he smirked as he recalled how Maleficent thought she could control the Heartless and the darkness within her own heart. She was a power hungry fool and she got what she so richly deserved. Xemnas turned his back on the ruined castle and made his way up towards the Bailey.

"Xemnas..." a familiar voice called out ho him.

"Saix." Number I looked towards the black portal that popped up near the Postern entrance. "What is happening with the Keyblade Master?"

"The Keyblade was broken by Demyx." Saix reported. Xemnas didn't bother trying to hide his shock at the report.

"How did that come about?" he demanded icily.

"From what I could see the blade shattered once it contacted Demyx. I would have reported back soon bit I wished to further observe what would happen." Saix said apologetically.

"So what have you learned?" Xemnas growled.

"It seems Demyx left Hollow Bastion to retrieve something dear to him." Saix snorted. "They are all gathered back at that wizard's house."

"Then we shall have to investigate further." Xemnas said.

"What would you have me do?" Saix asked.

"Stay here for now. I want to have a word with Zexion." the Superior stated.

"What does Number VI have to do with any of this?" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"He seems quite adamant about retrieving Demyx. Zexion always did have an...unhealthy fixation concerning Number IX." Xemnas turned back towards the Bailey.

"Then I shall take care of Axel." Saix smirked.

"Do not fail me." Xemnas warned.

**_Merlin's House_**

When Sora, Donald and Goofy made it back to Hollow Bastion they entered Merlin's House in time for the completion of the Keyblade. Myde had just finished explaining about Seifer and Reno's connection just as Sora entered the house.

Before they could be welcomed back the Keyblade immediately found its way back into the hands of its rightful master. Sora smiled as the familiar weight and feel of the hilt fitted into his hand. He could feel his strength returning already.

"It worked!" Donald cried.

"It's good to have it back." Sora grinned. His sapphire ryes fell on Myde as the blond moved back towards the bed. "So you're Myde now?"

"Yeah." aqua eyes glittered innocently. "It's weird though. I remember fighting you as Demyx."

"How are you feeling now?" Vincent sat down on the bed beside Myde.

"I gotta find Seifer." Myde exclaimed.

"He was kidnapped. I think Zexion might have him." Sora spoke up.

"Zexy?" Myde gasped.

"Looks like he wants you back Demyx." Axel sneered.

"Myde told us that Reno's heart is within Seifer." Leon said.

"Like how Kairi's heart was within me?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I had no other choice and Seifer was the only one there who could handle it." Myde cried suddenly.

"If he's that important we should find him." Cloud said.

"If Zexion ahs him then Seifer will be in the World That Never Was." Axel spoke up.

"Can't you just take us there?" Yuffie demanded. Axel rolled his jade eyes at the girl.

"That world is unlike anything you've ever seen. The Heartless swarm around the place while the Nobodies guard the main buildings. And need I remind you all that Xemnas and his cronies will be there." Axel snorted.

"He's right." Myde sighed heavily. "You won't get through the city without being torn to pieces."

"So what should we do now?" Aerith asked.

"Let me talk to Zexion." Myde suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"It's the only option we've got right now." Axel pointed out.

"Why are we even entertaining the thought of helping this guy out?" Cloud pointed out.

"Well he did fix the Keyblade. We owe him." Sora scratched his head.

"He may have his heart back but he was with Organization XIII." Cloud sighed.

"There is a security risk but he did help us." Leon rubbed his temple.

"So he's staying with us now?" Yuffie turned to the stoic brunet.

As soon as Yuffie uttered that sentence a portal opened in the house and a cloaked figure stepped through. Lavender hair fell across one side of a porcelain white face and one eye narrowed to a slit.

Zexion scowled at the group assembled in the room and then his eyes fell on Leon. The brunet was already holding his Gunblade in a defensive stance. Zexion wanted nothing more than to simply kill the human. Glancing around the room his eyes finally found what he was looking for.

There stood Demyx, long legs uncovered and a cloak hanging off his lithe body. Creamy skin glowed in the firelight as he wrapped the cloak tightly around his body. The material fell off his shoulders slightly and those endless sea green eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Those rose petal lips were parted and the tip of a pink tongue was visible. Zexion could feel a damn nosebleed coming on. He forced to take his mind out of the gutter.

"We were wondering when you'd show up." Yuffie declared.

"What do you want?" Cloud growled. Zexion kept his steely gaze fixed on the beautiful blond before him.

"You know what I want." he stated calmly. Axel bit back a laugh at the double meaning in that sentence.

"Too bad. You're not taking him anywhere." Leon affirmed. His grip tightened on the Gunblade.

"I don't think he'll be able to refuse me." Zexion replied.

"You took Seifer didn't you?" Sora said.

"He's safe for now." Zexion drawled.

"Please take me to him." Myde sprang up from the bed.

"Give me a reason why I should listen to you, Myde?" Zexion growled.

"We were friends right?" Myde said in a small voice.

"No...I was friends with Demyx. I don't know Myde." Zexion raised a hand.

"Then why are you here?" Aerith spoke.

"I'm going to fix him." Zexion replied. Vincent was standing in front of Myde, his gun already drawn.

"You're not touching him." Vincent snapped.

"Zexy..." Myde whimpered.

"Don't call me that!" Zexion roared. "Only Demyx can call me that."

"But I have his memories." Myde pleaded.

"I'm going to fix you and get Demyx back." Zexion said in a calm tone.

"Get out now." Leon growled.

Before anymore threats could be made a startled yelp turned everyone's attention towards Myde. Axel had his arm around the blond's waist and was pressing him forcibly against his own lanky body.

The red head had grabbed hold of Myde when Vincent, Leon and the others squared off against Zexion. Myde tried to break free from Axel but the red head had an iron grip on his waist. Fiery jade eyes twinkled in mirth when the Cloaked Schemer balled his fists.

"Let him go Number VIII." Zexion warned.

"No can do. Besides I'm making sure Myde sticks to our deal." Axel conjured up a portal. "I'll have him back in one piece soon enough." With that said Axel pulled Myde into the portal.

"Great." Leon snarled.

"So the Organization are just a bunch of backstabbers." Cloud snorted.

"What did he mean by a deal?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't care. I'll get Demyx back one way or another." Zexion said and, if it were possible, he was able to feel a burning rage within him. "And when I find Axel I'm going to kill him myself."

Sora felt a sharp pang in his chest when Zexion said that. Looking towards the Cloaked Schemer Sora heard a single sentence echo through his mind. He honestly didn't know why he thought it or why he felt the need to listen to it. But the Keyblade Master did listen as he let the pain in his heart consume him. _If he hurts Axel Zexion will die. _

* * *

**Note-**Just wanted to wish everyone a happy Zemyx day on this lovely June 9th. Keep watching as the story unfolds. More concerning Seifer and Reno will be revealed. 


	15. Hidden Away Beneath Ocean Waves

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hidden Away Beneath Ocean Waves**

**_Underwater Garden_**

**_Atlantica_**

The moment he stepped through the portal with his quarry Axel already knew which world he was going to go to. Demyx had been the master of water so that left one world Myde would feel at home with. The sensation of warm water crashing down around the fire wielder was powerful and bruising.

His grip on Myde, however, never lessened even as the water crashed down on them and their legs transformed into tails. Once completely transformed Axel released the shocked Myde and let him swim around the Underwater Garden in Atlantica.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames glanced down and caught sight of the red tail he had seen before on a few occasions. His upper torso was naked, showing off his far too skinny body. Roxas always did admonish him about his weight and health. He took in the sight of the Garden. There was a rock in the centre of the Garden and multi-coloured rocks and plants lined the circular area. It was a peaceful and secluded place in Atlantica.

Axel hated Atlantica. As the master of fire he had a natural dislike for all things liquid and oceanic. He glared down at his red and black striped tail that was curled up on a rock in the Underwater Garden. Ariel and her fish and red crab were nowhere around foe the time being.

Axel glanced over and smirked at the sulking Sorcerer he had brought to the water world. Myde was swimming around the Garden in circles, his lips set into an angry pout and his fists clenched at his sides.

He had a beautiful and unique tail. It was a crystal blue in colour with gold and emerald coloured stripes lining the tail itself. The fins looked as soft and delicate as the finest silk. When the light shone on the fins they shone different colours and shimmered and drew attention to the beautiful tail. Myde belonged in the ocean. Demyx had been found here by Zexion after all. Axel got up off the rock and swam over to the fuming blond.

"Sorry about that." Axel shrugged. Myde glared at him but it looked more like a pout than an angry glare.

"Are you crazy Axel? Take me back right now." Myde demanded.

"No can do Blondie. I need you to hold up your end of our deal." Axel smirked.

"I can't just separate Sora and Roxas. That kind of spell is dangerous and needs time to prepare." Myde cried.

"Then get going Myde." Axel replied flippantly.

"But I have to get my brother back." The blond pleaded. Axel rolled his jade eyes at the remark.

"I'll go back and talk to Zexion. You just start working on that spell." Axel replied.

"I will separate them Axel, I promised you that but I have to find Seifer." Myde was adamant.

"Fine, if you wanna find your brother so badly then cook up a spell and leave here." Axel smirked. He knew that if Myde was capable of instant teleportation then the blond would have done that already.

"Fine..." Myde relented. There was no way he could escape from a world without a Gummi Ship. "But I'm gonna need something personal from both Roxas and Sora. It has to be something they treasure greatly."

"Something that treasure huh?" Axel looked thoughtful and then a smile graced his lips. "I think I know what you need."

"So you're just gonna leave me here by myself?" Myde pouted.

"You'll be fine here. If you get bored ask Sebastian for a part in his musical." Axel shrugged.

"You can't just leave me alone!" Myde yelled when Axel called up a portal.

"At least when you're here I'll know where to find you. As soon as you finish the spell I'll take you back." Axel promised.

"Axel, listen to me." Myde begged. The fire wielder stopped moving and turned back, his arms crossed expectantly.

"The spell is dangerous. There's a chance Sora and Roxas may not separate and even if they do they could die. Axel, please think about what you're doing." Myde pleaded passionately.

"You think I don't know there's a huge risk?" Axel turned his jade gaze away. "I've come this far to see Roxas again. I'm not gonna quit now."

Myde said nothing more. He watched helplessly as Axel vanished into the dark portal, his determination set in stone. The Sorcerer bit back the sobs that threatened to consume him.

Every time he looked at Axel a terrible feeling would well up in his chest and grow until the pain became unbearable. Axel reminded him so much of Reno. The attitude, the style, the appearance. Myde hoped that Axel was Reno's Nobody then when he found the heart he could get Reno back.

Myde slumped against the rock Axel had been sitting on not long ago. His newly restored heart was already under a lot of emotional strain. He wanted Reno back so badly but Demyx wanted Zexion to be with him. Was this how Sora felt with Roxas' emotions and influences?

Myde placed a hand on his chest in a feeble attempt to will away the fresh pain. He wanted Reno but at the same time he wanted Zexion just as badly. Sighing he started swimming out towards the Underwater Courtyard.

"Maybe Sebastian has a spot in his new musical." Myde murmured. That was one thing that never changed. His love for music.

**_Hollow Bastion _**

**_Merlin's House_**

Zexion glared towards Leon and his lackeys, letting them see his obvious distaste for them. He was going to kill Axel in the slowest, most painful way possible once he tracked him down. He was so close to getting Demyx back and then that damn Number VIII had to swoop in and ruin everything. Axel had always been a pain in the ass to the Cloaked Schemer but this was the final straw.

Leon was just about ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. First a Nobody destroys the Keyblade, and then Demyx retrieves his heart to become Myde again. Axel has now kidnapped Myde for whatever purpose and Zexion was acting like a jealous lover whenever anyone got close to the blond. The lavender haired Nobody was fuming in the house at the moment and Leon just wanted this to be over.

"Great. How do we find him now?" Yuffie groaned.

"I can track Axel down." Zexion said. "Nobodies are easy for me to find."

"You want to help us?" Aerith asked.

"Like I have said I only want Demyx back." Zexion hissed. "Axel is a rogue within the Organization. He will stop at nothing to get Roxas back."

"I know they were best friends." Sora spoke quietly.

"Axel always wanted more than he could have. Roxas was no exception." Zexion said. His visible eye fell on Sora. "Can't you feel what Roxas feels? His thoughts and emotions? Now that he is reunited with you he should feel again."

"Who is Roxas anyway?" Sora demanded.

"You still don't get it do you?" Zexion laughed bitterly.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Merlin asked.

"It's quite simple. Roxas is your Nobody." Zexion replied. Sora's hand flew to his chest, right were his heart was as the information sank in.

"Well that explains a few things." Goofy spoke up.

"Like what?" Cloud turned to the King's Knight.

"Sora knew the name of the boy in the photograph. And he cried when we had to leave Hayner and the gang at Twilight Town." Goofy said.

"He could be lying." Yuffie pointed towards Zexion.

"Why would I lie? I find the truth to be a far more effective weapon than any lie." Zexion said silkily.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Donald asked. "We've gotta go take care of the Heartless."

"Sora, you, Donald and Goofy make sure the worlds are safe." Leon turned to the Keyblade Master.

"Sure but what are you gonna do?" Sora looked towards Zexion for a moment.

"Axel has Myde now. We can look for him." Aerith suggested.

"She's right; it will be in our best interests to find the Sorcerer." Merlin put in.

"But he did his job. He fixed the Keyblade." Yuffie pointed out.

"There's more to a Forger than just fixing blades." Vincent, who had been silent until now, spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Leon turned to the Knight.

"A Forger can fix and create Keyblades. In extreme circumstances some Forgers even created Keyholes to other worlds." Vincent replied. "In some cases when a Forger creates a Keyhole the strain kills them."

"If Xemnas learns about this he will access Kingdom Hearts ahead of schedule." Zexion snorted.

"Then we find Myde before Xemnas does." Cloud shrugged. His mako blue gaze fell on the Cloaked Schemer. "So which side are you on?"

"I'll find Demyx myself." Zexion growled.

"He has a heart now. His name is Myde." Donald yelled at Number VI.

"Say that again and I'll make sure your friends have roast duck for their supper tonight." Zexion threatened.

"We'll go back to see the Beast." Sora broke up the imminent fight. "Come on guys."

"If you find Myde bring him back here."Leon ordered.

"We'll be back soon Leon." Sora waved then he, Donald and Goofy left.

"Watch your back." Zexion nodded. He conjured up a portal.

"What about Seifer?" Leon called out. "We have a common goal Zexion. We both want Myde back."

"I want to fix Demyx." Zexion replied.

"Look, if we work together we can find him faster. You said that Xemnas can find out about this." Leon pointed out.

"You would ally yourself with an Organization member?" Zexion raised one silver eyebrow.

"If it means we benefit from it then yes." Leon cocked his head. "You take me to where Seifer Almasy is."

"Leon." Cloud warned. The brunet waved his hand, silencing the blond man.

"You would trust me to take you to Almasy?" Zexion was incredulous.

"If we want Myde back then we'll have to establish some level of trust for now." Leon reasoned.

"That is reasonable." Zexion murmured. He held out one gloved hand to the stoic brunet. "I'll take you to him."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cloud muttered to the brunet.

"We need to get Myde back before Xemnas finds him. We don't have a choice." Leon replied.

"We could look for Seifer using the Gummi Ship." Cloud reasoned.

"That would take too long. Zexion is the only one who can help us." Leon answered stiffly.

"Are you coming or not?" the Schemer asked.

"I'm coming with you." Vincent spoke. His ruby red eyes challenged anyone to stop him.

"We'll be back soon." Leon relented.

"Good luck Leon." Merlin smiled.

"We'll hold the fort!" Yuffie declared. Leon nodded at them then he followed Zexion into the portal.

**_The World That Never Was_**

**_Castle Dungeon_**

When Leon exited the portal he was ready to throw up his last several meals. Aside from the feeling of being torn apart there was also the endless darkness that choked the Gunblader. Leon took several deep breaths before examining his new surroundings.

The place was stark white in colour and they were inside a small room with several thick bars to his left. Peering to his right Leon saw a body lying on the floor. A man with honey blond hair and wearing a sleeveless trench coat was out cold.

"We have to leave now." Zexion warned.

"Seifer," Vincent knelt down beside the prone man. "Wake up Almasy."

"Myde…" a muffled reply.

"I cast a MRS on him." Zexion stated. "He should be fine now."

"Let's get him back to Merlin." Leon grabbed hold of the blond and hoisted him up. He stopped when two sharp jade eyes opened and glanced at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seifer groaned.

"The name's Leon and I'll explain everything later." Leon motioned for Zexion to open a doorway.

"Vince…that you?" Seifer gasped in pain. "You cut your hair."

"You always were sharp." Vincent smirked.

"It's good to see you again." Seifer offered a tired smile.

Leon pulled Seifer into the portal after Zexion and Vincent. Neither one of them noticed the white haired Superior standing nearby, his amber eyes narrowed to slits. So Zexion had turned his back on the Organization, just like Axel and Roxas. This act of treachery could not go unpunished. Xemnas opened a portal and left for Castle Oblivion, a plan already formulating within his mind.

* * *

**Note-**Thanks again for the reviews. Also one of my watchers wnated to know if I should pair up Seifer. Got any suggestions guys? I love tkaing in the advice of my reviewers. Love you all! 


	16. Looking For Water

**Note-**to answer any questions about the whole Kairi situation, for the benefit of my story Axel never kidnapped her. She's an ok character but I didn't want her in my story yet. I mean no offence to any Kairi fans who are reading my story and I would like to make it clear that I am a Riku/Sora fan. Now that the air has been cleared let's move onto the new chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Looking For Water**

**_Land of the Dragons_**

Sora was having one of the strangest days of his life. He had gotten used to travelling to other worlds and battling numerous enemies while saving the known worlds. Being jealous and angry for no reason wasn't something Sora was used to. He shook his head, the lie feeling bitter within him. He used to feel jealous whenever Riku played with Kairi. He and Riku were best friends all their lives. Sora cared for Kairi but...she was no Riku.

The teenager fingered the crown necklace that was never taken from his neck. Riku had gotten it for Sora's sixth birthday. The necklace was one of his if not his most prized possession. Aside from the Keyblade the necklace was the only link he had to Riku anymore. He missed the silver haired boy. He missed their sword fights and their races and the way Riku would smirk when he won something.

"I'll find you Riku." Sora mumbled so that the others couldn't hear him. "I've got to find you."

"Sora, hurry up!" Donald yelled. The brunet teen snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming guys." He ran after them.

"Are you ok Sora? You've been awfully quiet since we left Hollow Bastion." Goofy pointed out.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think we'll find Myde and Axel?" Donald asked.

"I hope so. If Xemnas finds out about Myde then we'll be in even deeper trouble." Sora sighed.

"I suppose all we can do now is help the worlds." Goofy said.

"You're right. Beast and Belle are safe now so we'll just continue helping people until we find the King, Riku or Myde." Sora said firmly.

"What do you think Axel wants Myde for?" Goofy wondered aloud.

"Who knows with him?" Sora shrugged.

"Come on guys!" Mulan yelled. "We can't let him get away!"

"We're right behind you!" Sora called.

Sora followed Mulan, Donald and Goofy up the rocky path towards the summit of the snow topped mountain. Mulan was following a figure wearing a black cloak. Sora was hopeful that it was Riku or even a lead to Riku.

Sora had visited the Beast's Castle not long ago only to end up in a fight with Xaldin. The lance wielding Nobody had tried to take both Belle and the Enchanted Rose. With the help of the Beast Sora had defeated Xaldin and finally restored peace to the castle.

Upon leaving the castle the Gummi Ship picked up signals coming from the Land of Dragons. Upon scanning the rest of the worlds the trio discovered that there was increased activity in every world. Thankful that the Keyblade was back in his hands Sora wanted to check out each world and track down a member of the Organization. Upon arriving near the ruined village Mulan had been chasing the black cloaked figure towards the mountain.

Sora clutched the Keyblade when the group reached the summit. The place was deserted, the silence all encompassing. Sora fought down the unease he was feeling and his grip on the blade tightened even more. Turning around he spotted a cloaked figure standing near the edge of the mountain. In his hand was a sword in the shape of a wing. It was purple with a red and black lining. Sora had seen that sword before, back when he fought Riku in Hollow Bastion.

"Riku?" Sora gasped.

"Sora, be careful." Mulan warned. Donald and Goofy stood alongside the Chinese warrior.

"It is you." Sora couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. "I found you Riku." The figure tilted his head but said nothing.

"Please say something Riku!" Sora pleaded. "I've searched for you everywhere! I miss you so much Riku."

"Sora, watch out!" Goofy cried seconds before a swarm of flying Heartless descended on the group.

"RIKU!!!" Sora screamed when the cloaked figure opened a portal and stepped through.

"We have to fight them now." Mulan cried.

"Sora, we need you." Goofy shouted just as the swarm descended on them.

Donald, Goofy and Mulan charged into the fray while Sora's gaze remained fixed on the place where Riku had been standing. The snow was almost blinding but Sora could make out something lying near the edge of the mountain. In Riku's place there was now a body. Sora ran through the swarm above him, his Keyblade slicing through any Heartless that came towards him.

The Keyblade Master somersaulted into the air and slashed at the Heartless that flew towards him. He managed to evade the attacks easily enough when he hit the ground and ran towards the figure lying in the snow.

Sora cried out when one of the flying Heartless slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards. Looking up he saw that they were heading for the unconscious figure. Leaping back onto his feet Sora held the Keyblade with both hands and charged towards the Heartless.

Donald and Goofy ran towards the brunet while Mulan kept the Heartless at bay. Sora's friends reached him just as the Heartless reached the prone figure. Donald unleashed a powerful Thundara spell that scattered the creatures. Goofy used his shield as a Frisbee to slice through the approaching orange coloured monsters. Mulan finished off what was left at the back of the group.

Sora finally reached the person lying face down in the snow. He made out blond hair that was styled into an unusual position. The person was wearing a black and red jacket with a blue flame on the arm. The person was also wearing blue cut offs with red sneakers. Sora knelt down and touched the person's neck to search for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found it, strong and steady.

"Is he ok?" Goofy asked.

"He's alive." Sora replied. "Can you hear me?"

"He doesn't look like a native of this world." Donald noted.

"I wonder why that Organization fella left him here." Goofy wondered aloud.

"I think he's waking up." Mulan pointed out.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Sora shook the boy gently.

"My head..." a pained moan was the reply Sora received. The blond boy started to move after Donald cast Cura on him.

"Thanks man." The boy replied. He stood up on wobbly legs and wiped the snow off his clothing. Sora got a good look at his face. He looked young with a cute face and large blue eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Goofy asked.

"I was grabbed by this jerk in a cloak." the boy muttered angrily.

"What did this guy look like?" Sora gasped.

"White hair and a totally pissy attitude problem." The blond answered.

"That must be Riku!" Sora laughed.

"Whoever he is he had no right kidnapping me like this." The boy yelled.

"Where are you from?" Donald faced the blue eyed boy.

"I used to live in Twilight Town." Bright blue eyes took in the sight of Sora's Keyblade. "So you're the Keyblade Master!"

"Yeah." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"This is awesome! You can help me find the Final Key!" the blond boy jumped up and down with excitement.

"What did you say?" Sora was wide eyed.

"What's your name?" Mulan interrupted. The boy smiled and that bizarre black tattoo on his face drew even more attention to his features.

"Zell Dincht."

At that moment the ice on the mountain began to crack and splinter. The ice cracked open and a large hole appeared on a small cliff overlooking the Imperial City. Sora and the others watched as a winged creature emerged from the ice. The purple beast roared as it headed towards the city, its black wings creating gusts of wind in its wake. The terrible screeching noise that came from it was Sora's ears ache.

"We've got to warn Shang!" Mulan took off down the pathway.

"All right! Time to rock baby!" Zell cracked his gloved knuckles then he took off after Mulan.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sora called. The trio ram after Mulan and their newest addition.

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Merlin's House_**

While Sora was helping the Beast take back his castle Zexion, Vincent and Leon returned with their quarry. The green eyed blond was slumped against Leon, his head resting on the brunet's shoulder. Leon placed Seifer on the bed while Vincent asked Aerith for a Potion. Cloud kept an eye on Zexion while Merlin and Cid worked at the computer console. Yuffie was out, probably taking care of the Heartless around town.

Zexion was silent as he leaned against a wall. He had smelled Xemnas nearby when he helped Leon and Vincent take Almasy out of the cell. There was no doubt now the Superior would want to punish Zexion for going against the Organization.

It didn't matter to Number VI anymore. He would probably encounter Xemnas' personal lap dog Saix sooner or later but the Cloaked Schemer could hold his own in a fight. All he wanted was to get Demyx back in one piece and away from Axel.

"Glad to see you back." Cloud smirked. Leon nodded towards the blond swordsman before heading towards Cid and Merlin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When you were gone the MCP started pouring out Heartless from Tron's world." Cid replied as he continued to hit the keyboard.

"You're gone for a few moments and look what happens." Cloud drawled.

"Can you get in touch with Tron?" Leon asked.

"Not yet but I'm still trying." Cid answered.

"Hey, our guest is waking up." Aerith called. Sure enough Seifer was beginning to stir. He rubbed his forehead and sat up on the bed.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

"Welcome back Almasy." Vincent smirked. The scarred blond glanced up to see the red eyed gunman standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Vincent? What the fuck happened?" Seifer moaned.

"What can you remember?" the gunman sat beside his friend.

"I remember Radiant Garden, you, Reno and Myde. God, my head feels like someone took a sledgehammer to it." Seifer held his aching head in his hands.

"You had a Memory Retrieval Spell cast on you Almasy. Everything will come back to you soon." Vincent said.

"Yeah...I remember being in Twilight Town and then..." jade eyes fell on Zexion and suddenly there was a flurry of movement and the lavender haired Nobody was pinned to the floor. "You fucking bastard!"

"Seifer! Vincent yelled.

"You're the one who did this to me! You came to Twilight Town." Seifer snarled.

"Calm down." Cloud snapped at the green eyed blond. "He's helping us."

"He brought you back here." Leon spoke up.

"What did you want with me?" Seifer demanded.

"I took you to get Demyx back." Zexion spat.

"Who?" Seifer growled.

"That's Myde's name when he was with Organization XIII." Aerith said.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer snapped.

"He was Number IX of the Organization. He was also called the Melodious Nocturne. He lost his heart and became a Nobody like me." Zexion answered in a calm voice.

"Myde lost his heart?" shock poured into Seifer's mind.

"He and Reno lost their hearts when Radiant Garden fell. Myde hit his heart within the Keyblade he created." Vincent explained.

"He got his heart back?" Seifer muttered, his jade eyes never leaving Zexion. "Where's my brother?"

"He was taken by Axel, a member of the Organization." Leon said.

"I'm starting to get angry." Seifer hissed. "I want answers and I want to know exactly what happened to Myde."

"We have to talk in private Seifer." Vincent placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Before he was taken Myde told us that Reno's heart was within you."

"What?" green eyes clashed with ruby red.

"We have to talk Seifer, now." Vincent demanded.

* * *

**Note-**next up Myde explores Atlantica and gets to sing, Sora brings Zell to Hollow Bastion, Seifer and Vincent get reacquainted and Axel takes his plan to the next level. Tune in for the next chapter soon. Catch you on the flip side guys. The vote for Seifer and a potential pairing has resulted in Leon being the popular choice but now that Zell is here you never know. Just keep watching guys. 


	17. Once In A Blue Moon

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**_Imperial Palace_**

**_Land of the Dragons_**

After defeating the purple Heartless dragon outside the Imperial Palace Sora was fairly certain that Zell Dincht would be more trouble than he was worth. During the run down the mountain pathway Zell had demonstrated his abilities as a lethal martial artist.

Sora actually felt bad for the Heartless that crossed Zell's path. The little blond had decimated the creatures before moving on at break neck speed. He seemed to be made from energy and Sora was keeping up with him.

When they had made it to the Imperial City Zell and Mulan had attacked the flying orange creatures while Sora, Donald and Goofy took on the red centaurs. Sora cut through the creatures although they had gotten stronger since his last excursion to this world.

Sora used the Rumbling Rose Keyblade to cut through the Heartless that blocked the way to the Palace. Donald and Goofy ran towards the large red doors of the Palace while Mulan and Zell followed Sora into the building.

They didn't get very far inside when a large energy ball collided with one of the pillars. Sora jumped back as rubble rained down onto the floor near his feet. The dragon was much larger up close, its large eyes glowing as it snapped its jaws at Sora and his allies.

The fight was a rough one. The only way to defeat the creature was for Sora to jump onto its head and slice at the neck. Donald had used his newly acquired Firaga spell while Goofy and Mulan provided health once injuries were sustained.

Zell had proven to be a more than capable warrior. He used various attacks on the Heartless, varying between his fists then somersaulting into the air and driving his heel into the beast's face. Zell used his gloved fists to snap the bone in the tail, causing the dragon to howl and fall to the ground, giving Sora his chance to finish it off. As soon as it vanished Sora led the others back into the Palace.

After talking to the Emperor and learning that Riku was the one who alerted Shang and his men to the danger Sora, Donald and Goofy offered to take Zell to Hollow Bastion. Now here they were, in Merlin's House and Zell was busy stuffing his face with his fourth hot dog.

Sora had asked about Zexion once he realised the Nobody wasn't present. Leon simply replied that the Schemer left with a message that he had something to take care of. It didn't take long to convince Leon to let the little blond stay once Zell said he had information concerning the Final Key.

"So what do you know?" Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everything baby!" Zell exclaimed, not noticing the eye twitch Leon was having after being called baby.

"Could you be more specific?" Cloud asked calmly.

"See this tattoo?" he pointed to his face. "It's the Mark of the Watchers."

"I came across a reference concerning the Watchers." Merlin grabbed a mouldy book.

"The Watchers are a group dedicated to protecting the secret of the Final Key. Well, we were a group." Zell finished his hot dog.

"What happened to the Watchers?" Leon asked. He sat opposite from Zell at the table.

"They were slaughtered nine years ago." Zell explained in a soft voice. "I was seven when the Beast came."

"Is that a Heartless?" Cloud asked.

"The Beast is an unstoppable monster. It slaughters anything in its way, the Heartless included." Zell said.

"So what is it exactly?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know. All the books kept by the Watchers were supposedly kept by a guy called Ansem the Wise." Zell drank another glass of water.

"Ansem? How did he know the Watchers?" Leon demanded.

"He was the leader of the Watchers before he left one day." Zell answered. Leon glanced towards Merlin but the wizard was just as perplexed as the brunet was.

"Why did he leave?" Aerith faced the martial artist who was now eating another hot dog.

"From what I could find in some letters and stuff Ansem left to investigate this Darkness in the Heart he kept talking about. He was the only one who knew the identity of the Final Key and he never told us." Zell replied.

"So why are you here now? Where did you come from?" Cloud demanded to know.

"We had our headquarters in Twilight Town. There was a message on a computer saying that the Beast has reawakened because the Sorcerer has his heart back. It's strange because only Ansem could ever work the computer. Anyway I'm the only Watcher left and I'm here because a total jerk kidnapped me. Sora says his name is Riku." Zell drank more water.

"You found your friend?" Leon turned to the Keyblade Master.

"He just left Zell on the mountain then he vanished." Sora explained.

"Anyway after he took me Sora found me and here I am." Zell interrupted. He stood up and started to shadow box. "So who is this Sorcerer?"

"We'll wait until Vincent and Seifer get back before telling you that." Leon stated.

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Restoration Site_**

Seifer Almasy was the type of man who had always been in control of his life and the situations around him. He was a capable swordsman and a skilled holder of a Gunblade he called Hyperion. He had taught Reno Sinclair how to fight properly and he often had sparring matches with Vincent to help improve his skills. He loved his little brother and he would have torn the worlds apart to protect him. He had lived in Radiant Garden all his life until the Heartless came and then he was living a life in Twilight Town.

"So Zexion wants Myde back?" Seifer clarified.

"He wants Demyx back. They are different." Vincent answered.

"Because Zexion knew him from the Organization right?" the green eyed blond felt another headache coming on.

"From what I could see it would seem Zexion is quite...obsessed about Demyx." Vincent lowered his eyes.

"Why did he do this Vincent?" Seifer murmured. Vincent sighed, knowing full well that Seifer wanted to understand why Myde erased his memory.

"He loved you Seifer. Myde had to protect you and he did what he thought was right." Vincent tried to soothe the wounds wrought upon his friend.

"By erasing my memories of you and everyone else?" Seifer scoffed. "And by altering my appearance to make me look younger than I am? I'm nearly twenty four for fuck's sake and I look fifteen."

"You have to admit, it's a damn good Glamour spell." Vincent smirked. That got a smile out of Seifer for a moment.

"It's fucked up Vince. Myde was a Nobody and Reno is still missing." Seifer held his head in his hands. "And I have Reno's heart."

"I had no idea about that Seifer." Vincent said gently. "Myde must have his reasons for doing what he did."

"But we won't know that. He was taken by that Nobody." Seifer spat out bitterly.

"We'll find your brother Seifer." Vincent swore. The two men were standing on the balcony of the Restoration Site, both of them watching the setting sun.

"Yeah and I'm gonna kick his ass." Seifer hissed.

"He did it to protect you Seifer." Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks Vince. I hope Fuu, Rai and Vivi are fine." Seifer gave the red eyed man a small smile. "I missed you so much." He whispered. His jade eyes glowed with a familiar light Vincent had missed.

"I missed you too." The gunman replied. They stood there and watched the sun fade.

**_Underwater Courtyard_**

**_Atlantica_**

When Axel left him in the ocean Myde did the only thing he could do in his current predicament. He swam out of the Garden and into the Courtyard were Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder were discussing their plans for the next concert. Myde swam around the entrance to the Underwater Garden, unsure if he should approach Sebastian about singing in the concert. Singing for the Mer-People was the last thing he should be worrying about but Myde was helpless as long as Axel left him here.

Myde felt a strange sort of calm come over his heart. Demyx always loved this water world; he was after all the master of water. The blond Sorcerer was capable of using water as a weapon, among the other elements. He wasn't a fighter although his spells were devastating. He honestly preferred to just sing, play his sitar and hang out with Reno. The first two he could pull off but Reno was a different story now. His aqua eyes filled with tears but it was impossible to tell.

Myde wiped his face as a firm resolve settled within him. He'd help Axel and then he'd leave her to find his brother. Now that he fixed the Keyblade surely Sora and Leon would help him, they did own him after he fixed the weapon. He hoped Vincent was getting along with the others. The gunman was always subdued and serious to a fault but he did have his sweet moments. Myde sighed heavily as memories belonging to Demyx came to the surface of his mind.

Demyx loved this world for another reason. Zexion had found him in this place, swimming around the courtyard and humming a tune. He remembered glancing up when a calm voice called out to him and if he still possessed a heart it would have stopped. Swimming towards him was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. He had slate coloured hair that hid half his face and his tail was the same colour as his steel eyes. He had a thin body with pale skin and not too many muscles.

Myde cleared those memories away. He missed Zexion, the part of him that was Demyx anyway, but it wouldn't do any good thinking about him now. The Sorcerer put on as brave face then swam towards the red crab who was busy yelling at some angel fish to get their routine right. Ariel was with Flounder and they were singing the newest tune Sebastian had created.

"Excuse me," Myde called out. The cab turned around. "Are you putting on a concert?"

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm new here really. So I was wondering if I could sing." Myde said sweetly.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ariel smiled. She approached Myde with Flounder close behind her.

"So where are you from?" the yellow and blue striped fish asked.

"I'm not exactly from around here." Myde scratched his head.

"So you're from another world?" Ariel asked with wide eyes.

"If the King finds out about this he'll have my head!" Sebastian moaned.

"I'm sure he won't mind Sebastian. After all Sora came here." Ariel pointed out.

"You know Sora? Brown hair, blue eyes, carries the Keyblade?" Myde questioned. Ariel's eyes lit up at the mention of the brunet.

"You're a friend of Sora's?" she smiled brightly.

"I know him. My name is Myde by the way." The aqua eyed Sorcerer smiled.

"Well, since you know Sora, maybe you can sing but show me what you've got first." Sebastian stated. The crab swam towards a large white rock so that he could sit and watch.

"What do you want to hear?" Myde asked nervously.

"Whatever you feel comfortable singing." Ariel assured the blond.

"Sure. Just give me a moment." Myde closed his eyes and raked his memory for a song he knew by heart. He smiled when he remembered one. It was a song he used to sing Reno...and Demyx sang it when he thought of Zexion.

"Wait a moment!" Sebastian cried. The crab swam towards Myde with a sheet of paper. "Sing this for me."

"When I sang I used to have a sitar so bear with me here." Myde took a breath. He was nervous as his voice started to ring out along the courtyard but he kept it steady as the song managed to flow from his lips.

**_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake_**

**_You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake_**

**_Just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor_**

**_Such wonderful things surround you, what more are you looking for?_**

So far he was doing ok or at least he hoped so. Myde was too engrossed in the song to notice the fish and Mermaid watching him intensely. The bubbles danced around the blond merman as he swam in slow circles to the beat only he could hear. Some of the fish took up their shell instruments to provide the music for the song. Several of the fish started to dance around the Sorcerer as his body swayed with the waves.

**_Under the sea, under the sea_**

**_Darlin' it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me_**

**_Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away_**

**_While we're devotin' full time to floatin' under the sea_**

Ariel glanced over to see Sebastian with tears in his large eyes. She suppressed a smile as the red crab watched the Merman sway his tail in time to the music. Myde's voice was stunning and he managed to captivate those around him. As he sang the chorus he danced in and out of the bubbles that came up from the ocean floor. Ariel laughed when she saw Flounder dancing to the song. She swam towards Myde when he held out his hand to her.

"That was amazing." Ariel laughed when it was over.

"I had fun." Myde smiled and he meant that. He always did love the water and singing. Having the two combined was a dream come true.

"You have got to be in the concert." Sebastian exclaimed.

"You sang that song perfectly." Ariel said. "Do you sing for a living?"

"No but I'd love to be in the concert. I can't leave here until my friend comes back." Myde didn't want to mention the Organization.

"You're a really good swimmer. My father probably won't tell you're from another world." Ariel smiled.

"But what about Sora? He'll want to sing in the concert like last time." Flounder pointed out.

"That's true but if he doesn't turn up in time for the concert then Myde will sing." Sebastian declared. The red crab took off to talk to the band.

"Do you want to explore our world Myde?" Ariel offered.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Myde grinned.

"So Myde, what world are you from?" Flounder swam up to the blond man.

"I was born in Radiant Garden." Myde swam after Ariel as she guided him out of the courtyard.

"It sounds like a nice place." Ariel commented.

"It was but now it's basically a shadow of what it once was." Myde sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Ariel guided Myde out into the ocean as the Sorcerer told the Mermaid about the place that was once his home and how the Heartless took everything away.

**_The World That Never Was_**

**_Castle Oblivion _**

Axel was surprised that he had managed to sneak back into the castle without attracting any attention from Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar or Luxord. The pyromaniac had learned about Sora's victory against Xaldin and he silently thanked the boy for getting rid of the lance wielder. The other worlds were suffering an influx of Heartless and Nobodies after that battle in Hollow Bastion. Xemnas wanted more hearts and he was getting anxious to enter Kingdom Hearts.

Axel tore open the closet in his room and he grabbed the black box he kept hidden under a floorboard. The box was one of his most prized possessions. It was a jewellery box with rubies and emeralds embroidered around the lid and sides.

Flipping open the golden catch Axel opened the lid and extracted the one piece of jewellery he kept hidden inside. It was a golden necklace was a gold sphere containing a living flame. Axel had given it to Roxas only days before the boy left the Organization.

Before the Key of Destiny left him Axel always caught Roxas wearing the necklace he had made himself. The flame was one of his own, created from the need to give Roxas a gift he would cherish. On the night Roxas left Axel returned back to his room to find the necklace lying on the bed with a note beside it. Roxas had written that the necklace was the best thing anyone had given him and he was sorry for leaving. Axel had felt something well up within him, something akin to rage and grief.

"I'll get you back Roxy." Axel swore. Clutching the necklace he silently prayed to whatever deity was listening that his plan would work. He used a portal and made his way to the boy who held his Roxas within his heart.

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Ansem's Study_**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were standing in Ansem's computer room waiting for the word from Leon so that they could enter Tron's world. The Heartless were getting out of control in the town and there was still no word from Tron.

Cloud and Yuffie were trying to establish order in the town while Aerith and Merlin were putting Zell Dincht in accommodations. The hyperactive blond was too much energy for Leon to handle and the brunet had left Zell with Aerith.

"So Sora," Axel's voice sounded near the door that connected into the corridor. "I see you have the Keyblade back in one piece."

"Where's Myde?" Sora demanded as he faced the red head.

"He's safe. I need him to fulfil a deal we made and then I'll send him back." Axel answered.

"What are you doing Axel? Zexion is looking for Myde and Xemnas will find out about him soon." Sora exclaimed.

"It won't take long Sora." Axel waved him off.

"Just give the Sorcerer back." Donald yelled.

"We'll find him eventually." Goofy spoke up.

"Hey Sora, where did you get that necklace?" Axel asked. The boy's fingers flew to the crown chain.

"Riku made it for me." Sora muttered.

"So it would be a prized possession of yours." The red head smirked. When the brunet nodded Axel allowed a genuine smile to cross his face. "Thanks."

Lunging forward Axel grabbed the crown chain and pulled it from Sora's neck. The boy cried out at the sudden attack. Donald and Goofy stood in front of Sora but Axel already had what he wanted. His green eyes sparkled as he tightened his hold on the crown. A part of him wanted to just abandon this plan but he was out of options and Myde was the only chance he had left to get Roxas back.

"In case we don't meet again," Axel looked Sora in the eye and the boy recoiled at the sadness he saw in those jade orbs. "I'm sorry." With that the red head opened a portal and vanished.

* * *

**Note-**the song was Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid. the next chapter will focus on Zexion and what he plans to do. Also Myde will be singing in the concert. I'll have him sing Under The Sea or one of my lovely reviewers could recommend a song for him to sing as he thinks about Zexion and Reno. Oh yes, his poor heart will be torn in two. I am so evil. 


	18. A Dream Is A Wish His Soul Made

**Chapter Eighteen **

**A Dream Is A Wish His Soul Made**

**_The World That Never Was_**

**_Castle Oblivion_**

Zexion scanned the text before him, the solitude of the castle library granting him the peace and quiet he needed to work things out. He had to move fast if he wanted this plan to succeed and once he caught up with Axel then he could fix Demyx.

Zexion wasn't surprised that the Flurry of Dancing Flames had his own agenda for the Sorcerer. There could be only one explanation for Axel taking Demyx and that led back to Roxas. It seemed the pyromaniac was desperate to get the Key of Destiny back by any means necessary.

The Cloaked Schemer could care less what happened to Axel, Roxas or Sora. They were an inconvenience to his plans ad a hindrance that he would dispose of if need be. There was also the problem concerning Xemnas and Saix.

The Superior had been there when Zexion had helped Seifer Almasy to escape and no doubt Xemnas would have informed his personal lapdog Saix of the situation. Scanning the book Zexion smiled when he found what he was looking for.

The spell was complex and would need to be cast without any interruptions so that the victim would receive the full effect. It was a basic spell that affected ones memory and personalities.

Zexion planned on making Demyx's personality become the dominant one and bury Myde so deep within Demyx's mind the Sorcerer would never be able to come back. If the spell failed then Zexion would resort to a potentially fatal solution to the problem.

Would Demyx come back if Myde lost his heart again? Demyx was created because of Myde's strong heart in the first place so it could only be concluded that Demyx would come back. Zexion shook his head at the thought. There was also the chance both Myde and Demyx would simply fade away into nothingness. The Schemer wouldn't let that happen. He would make this spell work...he had to. He placed the book in his cloak pocket and was about to call up a portal when a scent caught his attention.

"I should kill you now." Zexion hissed as he turned around to face Axel. "But I'm not surprised you have your own agenda with Demyx."

"I only need Myde to cast a single spell then you can have him back." Axel replied. His red head had such a serious look on his face and desperate look on his face.

"Where is he?" Zexion crossed his arms.

"You'll just work your mojo on him once you find him. Myde has to be in control for the plan to work." Axel answered.

"You're pushing your luck Number VIII. Where is Demyx?" Zexion snarled. His steel eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I'm sorry but I need Myde's power." Axel was firm. His jade eyes sparkled as he took the conversation in a different direction. "Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business Number VIII." Zexion said in a tone that was clearly warning Axel to back off.

"You never gave him any really attention. You always said he was a nuisance that never really benefited the Organization." Axel pressed with a smug grin on his face. He could see the mask cracking on Zexion's face.

"I do not answer to you. Keep your tongue in your head." Zexion snapped.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Axel grinned.

"Demyx is still a member of Organization XIII. If I can retrieve him then I'll do what I can." Zexion replied simply.

"Enough with the bullshit Zexion." Axel snapped. His jade eyes were now flashing. "Why don't you just admit you miss him?"

"How can I miss him? I feel nothing." Zexion growled. He refused to talk about this with Axel of all Nobodies.

"Then why do you feel the need to do anything, absolutely anything, to see him one more time?" Axel retorted.

"He'll be back in the fold soon enough. Everything will be back to normal." Zexion answered steadily.

"It won't be normal Zexion." Axle sighed heavily. "Demyx has been absorbed into Myde. He's gone."

"I refuse to believe that!" Zexion yelled suddenly. He lunged forward and grabbed Axel by the throat. He pinned the fire user to the nearest stack.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Axel gasped as Zexion squeezed. "To think that you won't see him again? He's gone and you're alone and it hurts more than losing your heart."

"You know nothing." The Schemer hissed. He wanted Axel to stop talking because if the pyromaniac kept on speaking Zexion wasn't sure he could pretend anymore.

"Roxas left me." Axel cried, his emerald orbs shining with something Zexion couldn't place. "Demyx was taken from you but Roxas left me. I need Myde to get Roxas back then you can have Demyx."

"What makes you think it'll work? What makes you think the Sorcerer will give you Roxas?" Zexion demanded. He released the pyro and stood back.

"He made a promise. Besides he'll never leave the world I put him in until he gives me Roxas." Axel answered.

"Or is it because he thinks your Reno?" Zexion spat the name as if it were acid on his tongue.

"I'm not Reno. I'm Axel and Myde knows that now ok." The red head replied. Sighing he reached into his pocket and produced a picture he had swiped from Vincent. "Although I can see why he would call me Reno."

He handed the picture to the Cloaked Schemer. He watched Zexion's eyes widen as he examined the picture in his hands. Seifer Almasy was there along with Vincent and a red head that possessed eerie facial similarities to Axel. He had two crescent shaped scars under his aquamarine eyes and his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had a bright smile on his face while one arm was slung over the blond boy who had to be Myde.

He still had those endless ocean eyes and the bright smile that could put the sun to shame. His hair was different though. Instead of the bizarre Mohawk/mullet hybrid he always styled his hair into Myde's hairstyle consisted of blond bangs hanging in his eyes and ticking his neck. His hair was a bright golden colour, brighter than the sunshine on a clear day. He was wearing an aqua coloured t-shirt and blue cargo pants with red sneakers.

"You could be his twin." Zexion muttered as he handed the photo back to the waiting pyro.

"Just give me time Zexion. I'll take you to Myde once he's finished the spell." Axel sounded sincere but Zexion remained wary.

"Xemnas and Saix are on to me. They want you to suffer punishment for turning on the Organization." Zexion warned. He didn't know why he was helping Axel but it would benefit him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Axel muttered. He called up a dark portal. "I'll talk to you later. Watch your own back Zexion."

"Will do." Zexion replied. Axel left the library and Zexion allowed himself to slump against the stack.

"You asshole Axel." Zexion whispered. So what if the red head was correct? So what is he missed Demyx? So what if he felt like his very soul was being torn asunder?

"I miss you…" the only witnesses to Zexion's pained admission were the dusty books he always read while Demyx constantly tried to get his attention.

**_Port Royal_**

The Cloaked Schemer decided not to wait for Axel to take him to Demyx. It was simply a process of elimination so Zexion started looking in worlds Demyx was always fond of going to. Port Royal had little Heartless and Dusk activity thanks to Sora and his meddling. Luxord had left this world a while ago but he was probably off on another assignment for the Superior. The last Zexion heard from Xigbar the Freeshooter was in the Land of Dragons.

Number VI walked along the bulwarks, his eyes scanning the vast ocean in front of him. The only other likely place Demyx could be was Atlantica but Zexion had come here for a reason. At least in Port Royal he would have room to fight if Saix decided to turn up. Zexion didn't exactly enjoy fighting underwater. The liquid always slowed his movements and he was never fond of the water.

He also wanted to be in places Demyx liked simply because he wanted to feel close to the Nocturne again. Although Port Royal was surrounded by an ocean Zexion could still tell the difference between the oceanic breeze and Demyx's unique scent. If he could just catch that scent, even once, they he would feel relaxed and normal again. For now Zexion would have to track Demyx down.

He had already searched all over Port Royal. He had been tempted to tear the town apart but drawing attention to himself was the last thing he wanted to do. Zexion had also explored Isla De Muerta as well as the Shop Graveyard. He had disposed of any creatures of pirates stupid enough to challenge him to a fight. He could find no trace of Demyx anywhere and he ended up teleporting back to the town.

Zexion had concluded that if Axel were to gain Myde's trust then he would have to place him in a world he felt most comfortable with. Demyx held a special fondness for a world filled with pirates, curses, treasure and of course the endless freedom of the ocean.

Once Zexion had caught Demyx sitting on the bulwarks, playing his sitar and singing. Zexion never admitted it but he enjoyed hearing Demyx sing and play. It was a soothing melody that never failed to calm him.

Number VI approached the docks that lay just outside the town. The moonlight bathed the town in its essence and for once the place was pirate free. Zexion sniffed the air, seeking out that familiar ocean scent that belonged to the Melodious Nocturne. He stopped when he caught another scent, one that made him clench his fists and get ready for a fight he knew was coming.

"I don't wish to fight you Saix." Zexion said, his nostrils twitching as the scent of the Lunar Diviner invaded his senses.

"Then why are you pursing Demyx so passionately?" Saix countered. "You act as though you miss him."

"Xemnas should never have sent him on that mission to fight Sora. He knew Demyx would die." Zexion snarled.

"He would have been a casualty of war." Saix shrugged.

"But not anymore. Xemnas wants him back so that he can understand the connection between Demyx and the Keyblade." Zexion pointed out.

"What do you know of Demyx and the Keyblade?" Saix asked calmly. Zexion snorted his head downcast.

"Why don't you admit that you're here to dispose of me?" Zexion challenged.

"The actions of yourself and Axel will jeopardise Xemnas' plans for Kingdom Hearts. And it would seem Demyx has a bigger role in events." Saix walked towards the Schemer.

"It may surprise you but I have no interest in Kingdom Hearts." Zexion spat. His body was tensed and ready for a fight.

"Axel will be punished and Demyx will be brought back into the fold. You have become a hindrance Number VI." Saix raised his hand and his weapon appeared in his hand.

"I am still your superior Number VII. You will not last against me." Zexion warned. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his book.

"Xemnas has taught me well Zexion." Saix smirked as the moonlight bathed him in its power. "I shall not fail him."

Zexion stood in a fighting stance, his book in one hand as a ball of energy gathered in the other. Saix stood with his spiked weapon held in one hand, his amber eyes glowing with the berserk power he possessed. As Saix lunged forward Zexion quickly called up various clones. The clones surrounded the Lunar Diviner while Zexion moved around, making it difficult for Saix to tell who was the real one.

Zexion summoned cards into his hands while Saix took down two of the six clones he had created. Saix plunged his spiked sword into the ground as a circle of moonlight surrounded his body.

He hovered in the air for a few moments before charging towards the other clones and using the moonlight to cut through them. Zexion was quick to summon up more clones then he tossed the cards towards Saix. Black smoke enveloped Number VII, causing him to gip his sword and stumble backwards.

"I am the Master of Illusions. I don't want to end your existence so send Xemnas a message for me." Zexion said in a bored tone.

"I will beat you Zexion." Saix snarled.

"Tell Xemnas he can have his Kingdom Hearts. But if he wants Demyx he'll have to go through me. I'm actually quite curious to see his worst nightmare made flesh." with that said Zexion waved his hand and a portal opened. His next destination was Atlantica. As soon as he stepped through the clones vanished and the smoke drifted away.

"I will beat you Number VI." Saix swore but there was no one around to hear it.

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Marketplace_**

The monk ran through the streets, his heart hammering in his chest as he gripped his treasure in both hands. He had to get the object to the Restoration Committee. Only they would have the ability to protect it from the Beast.

After nine years the Final Key and its Sorcerer were back. The Beast would awaken in the presence of the Sorcerer or anyone with toes to the Final Key. The Heartless were nothing compared to the nightmare that was coming.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." a voice** s**ing-songed. The monk swallowed down his fear as the Beast called for him.

"I will find my Key eventually. I'll make your death as painless as possible if you'll just tell me what form you gave it." The unholy creature called. The monk raced through the empty streets as footsteps sounded behind him.

"I will not fail the Order." The monk gasped as he raced out of the marketplace and towards Merlin's House.

"Fine, I'll just use your intestines as a fucking jump rope when I find you." the creature snarled.

The monk ran faster despite his old age. He and his Order had been stationed in Hollow Bastion, out of sight of the people that lived in the town. The Order existed for one reason, to protect the identity of the Final Key from the Beast. The creature had emerged tonight at their stronghold below ground and systematically wiped out anyone that got in its way. The old man was the only survivor of that terrible slaughter.

The old man let out a bark of laughter when he saw the house. His joy was cut short when he heard footsteps directly behind him. He cried out in agony when a hand closed around his arm and yanked hard enough to break the bone. His screams didn't go unheard, however, and soon the door to the house opened up. The people that stood at the door were holding various weapons. A tall scarred brunet stepped forward, his sword drawn.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The monk tried to speak but the Beast had a hand around his neck now.

"I'm just here to collect what's mine." The creature replied. The grip on the monk's neck began to tighten painfully.

"Run! You cannot defeat it!" the monk cried out.

"Shut it old man. You're lucky you're still alive." A voice hissed in his ear.

"What's going on?" a voice called out and a young man with a facial tattoo emerged from the house.

"So, a Watcher survived." The beast smirked. The blond boy stared in horror at the Beast.

"No..." the young man back away in terror.

"Let the old man go." A tall blond warned and he brandished a huge sword.

"So you wanna fight me?" the Beast laughed. "Fine with me."

The unholy Beast lashed out with his foot and broke the bones in the monk's leg. The old man screamed in agony as he fell to the hard floor. The Beast smirked as he approached the warriors gathered before him.

He would enjoy killing the Watcher but that would have to wait. For now he would send the group a warning. Cocking his head to the side the creature beckoned the warriors to approach him.

"Come and get your ass kicked."

* * *

**Note-**Sorry if the Saix/Zexion fight wasn't very good. There will be more concerning the Order, the monk and a description of the Beast from Leon and Cloud's POV as they go to fight him. But next up we have Myde singing and Axel getting one step closer to getting Roxas back. Sora, Donald and Goofy will be back soon.


	19. To Test A Theory

**Chapter Nineteen**

**To Test A Theory**

**_Hollow Bastion_**

"Come and get your ass kicked." That smooth, silky voice beckoned to them.

Leon and Cloud examined the man before them. They potted the old man lying on the ground, his leg bent at a terrible angle and his whimpers of pain filling the air. When they had heard the scream the group left the house only to see an old man being held by another person.

The guy holding the old man was young, he looked barely sixteen years old. He had long blond hair tied back from his elfin face. His eyes resembled bright aquamarine gemstones. He had rosy pink lips and a small slanted nose.

When he stepped away from the old man Leon saw that this...boy was wearing red leather pants and a black tank top. He also had black boots on his feet and fingerless gloves adorning his hands.

He was grinning at Leon now and the gesture made chills run up and down his spine. This was evidently no ordinary boy. He had broken a man's leg in one kick after all. Cloud was already holding his Buster Sword in both hands and Yuffie looked ready for a fight.

Aerith was standing alongside Merlin, her expression shocked and wary. The boy stood away from the old man, his aqua eyes bright but also hard as diamonds. Leon could tell just by looking into those eyes, this boy was a natural born killer.

The thought made his stomach churn in disgust and pity. Zell was breathing rapidly, terror visible in his eyes and expression as he backed away into the house. Leon gripped his sword, Lionheart before approaching the boy.

"Who are you?" Leon wanted to know more about this anomaly.

"I have many names. But you can call me Sokar." Aqua eyes sparkled as he smiled at the brunet.

"What do you want with that man?" Cloud demanded.

"This piece of shit," Sokar kicked the man hard in the stomach. "Stole something from me and I want it back."

"It was never yours to begin with!" Zell shouted suddenly. Sokar laughed, it was a chilling sound that could freeze the blood in your veins.

"The Key was mine and I want it back." Aqua eyes flashed. "And I'll just have to torture the information out of this human."

"Get the hell away from him!" Yuffie yelled. She looked ready to attack.

"Don't even think about fighting me little girl." Sokar warned.

"You son of a bitch!" Yuffie cried then she lunged herself at him. When she raised her weapon to strike Sokar grabbed the blades in one hand and snapped the metal off in one go.

"What the hell?" Yuffie cried seconds before Sokar backhanded her and sent her flying backwards.

"Yuffie!" Aerith ran to the girl's side. The ninja had banged her head against the wall and was now out cold.

"I did warn her." Sokar sighed dramatically.

"You can't beat him." Zell cried. "He'll kill you."

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Cloud stepped forward, his sword out in front.

"You really don't wanna do this." The blond haired creature replied.

"I really think I do." Cloud growled.

"Then bring it on." Sokar got into a fighting stance.

In all essence the fight was over before it even had a chance to truly begin. Cloud swung the Buster Sword, intent on slicing Sokar's head off his body. What the blond warrior didn't see coming was when Sokar grabbed the blade of the sword and, using his free fist; he broke the sword cleanly in two by punching it. Leon moved quickly when this happened and he grabbed Cloud's arm just as Sokar used his foot to kick the solider in the chest.

Cloud cried out when he felt his ribs crack from the kick. Not even Sephiroth hit that hard in their fights, at least not in one kick. Cloud found it hard to breathe and his whole body suddenly felt numb from the attack. Leon was holding onto his waist while he backed away towards the house. Aerith had cured Yuffie and the girls had retreated into the building.

Leon made sure Cloud was resting against the wall before attacking Sokar with Lionheart. He brought the Gunblade down so that he could cut through the Beast's arm. The second the metal hit the skin the blade cracked and the Gunblade vibrated violently in Leon's grip. Sokar grinned at the shocked brunet before waving his arm in his face, clearly showing no wound or the slightest scratch.

"What in Hyne's name?" Leon gasped. He had seen and fought many Heartless and Nobodies but this was something else.

"Is that all you're gonna throw at me?" the Beast pouted.

"Stay away from them" the old man screamed. "They know nothing!"

"There's no point in lying to me old man." Sokar snarled. "The last Watcher is with them. They know what I want."

Sokar bent down and grabbed the monk by the throat again. The old man was screaming in agony by now as his broken leg dangled uselessly. The Beast grinned at the display of obvious torment the human was in.

Following the monk had paid off it seemed. He had led Sokar right to the information he required. The Beast knew that if he simply killed everyone in the house then he would lose all leads to the Key. Besides it was so much better toying with those pesky emotions.

"I tell you what. If you wish to save this human," he squeezed the think throat in his hand, "Then meet me in the castle. I'll be in the church."

"Don't!" the monk pleaded. "It will do you no good."

"You know where to find me humans. If you don't come to me in the next three hours I'll use the monk's spine for a decoration." Sokar snarled at the stunned group.

Stepping back he leapt towards the Bailey with his quarry still being held by the neck in a death grip. Cloud and Leon kept their eyes fixed on the creature as he vanished from sight with the old man in his grasp.

For the longest time no one moved or spoke. Cloud's broken sword lay a few feet from him but he made no attempts to retrieve it. Just what the hell was that thing anyway? No Heartless had that kind of strength or possessed a body no weapon could cut through.

"There's something on the ground." Merlin pointed out. The wizard approached the place where the old man had been laying.

"What is it?" Aerith followed the wizard. He was holding an orange sphere that glowed brightly with an inner light.

"It's the Dagon Sphere." The voice belonged to Zell. The little blond had emerged from the house again. "The Watchers had them."

"What's it used for?" Leon asked.

"It acts like a warning. It glows when the Beast comes or, if used by person of extremely high magical energy, the sphere can ward the Beast off." Zell explained.

"Merlin, start working on that thing." Leon ordered.

"Do you plan on going after the monk?" the wizard raised his eyebrows.

"You saw what that thing is capable of!" Zell yelled. "It's suicide!"

"We can't just let that man die." Leon snapped.

"But you saw what he did Leon." Cloud was subdued. His mako blue eyes were distant. "Whatever that thing is it's too strong."

"This is why I want Merlin to work on the Dagon Sphere. Zell, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Beast." Leon replied. He helped Cloud into the house.

"I'll get in touch with Sora and the others. They have to know what's happening." Aerith took off to where Ansem's Study was located.

"If the Beast is here, everyone is going to die." Zell murmured as he followed Merlin back into the house.

**_Restoration Site_**

Seifer knew he could have to accept what had happened to him but it would take time. He was supposed to be twenty seven and yet he looked fifteen. His brother had been kidnapped and Reno's location was still unknown. The only good thing that came out of this so far was meeting up with Vincent again. He had missed the stoic gunslinger terribly and it was good to have a friend to confide in.

"So when can we leave?" Seifer asked as the duo walked back towards Merlin's House.

"I don't know. When Leon decides I suppose." Vincent responded with a shrug.

"Puberty Boy runs the show?" Seifer scoffed.

"Don't judge him yet Seifer." Vincent scolded. "Besides, it would be in everyone's interests to retrieve Myde."

"Yeah well, not everyone is related to him." Seifer growled. The blond never did have patience.

"Let's talk to Leon first shall we?" Vincent offered.

"Fine but when we're done I wanna retrieve my Gunblade." Seifer replied.

"You never were a patient man were you Almasy?" Vincent snorted.

The two friends walked back into the Bailey just in time to see a figure leapt onto the walkway holding an old man by the neck. Vincent and Seifer glanced to each other then they took off at a run for the house. By the time they made it back they entered the building to see Cloud sitting on the bed holding his chest, a broken sword lying on the table, Merlin holding a sphere and Aerith casting Cure spells.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Seifer demanded.

"We got paid a visit by a guy called the Beast and he kicked the crap outta us." Yuffie moaned.

"Leon, you can't go into that castle!" Zell was yelling rather loudly. "I've seen what that thing can do to people. He'll kill you before you have the chance to blink!"

"How else are we going to save that man?" Leon snapped back.

"I think you should tell us what happened." Vincent crossed his arms as he waited for Leon to fill in the blanks.

**_Atlantica _**

**_Triton's Palace_**

Myde was nervous. His stomach was doing some very impressive somersaults and he was sure he was sweating badly. His tail was twitching as he sat on the rock and waited for Sebastian to return.

The red crab had informed Myde that he would be performing in the musical since Sora, Donald and Goofy were no shows. The blond Sorcerer had secretly hoped that Sora would turn up so he could return to Radiant Garden. There was still no sign of Axel and Myde didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Worrying and hoping were getting the Sorcerer nowhere though so he wanted to make the most of his captivity. He wasn't going to sugar coat it; he was Axel's prisoner until the fire user let him go.

Myde was still going over the Separation Spell that he would have to cast for Axel once the Flurry of Dancing Flames returned. It would be risky and potential fatal but it seemed Axel refused to listen to reason. Myde could only hope this gamble would pay off.

"Myde, we're ready to go on!" Flounder called. The blue and yellow fish was alone as he swam towards the Merman.

"Where's Ariel?" Myde questioned. The red headed Mermaid was nowhere in sight and she was due to sing in the concert.

"She's busy right now." Flounder replied quickly.

"But it's her night. She has to sing in the concert." Myde was nervous again.

"Can you stall for time?" Flounder pleaded. "Ariel's got a lot on her mind right now. Please Myde, sing in her place."

"But won't her father be angry?" the Sorcerer really didn't want to upset the Sea King.

"Just stall until we get her back." Flounder then took off without another word.

"Great." Myde murmured. He swam away from the rock and towards a doorway that would take him onto the stage set up in the Palace.

"Are you ready to go on?" Sebastian swam up behind the Merman.

"But what about Ariel?" Myde stammered. "I can't sing out there by myself."

"She's just distracted. Don't worry, Flounder and I will have her back in no time." Sebastian reassured the blond man.

"So what should I sing?" Myde asked.

"For the opening number sing Under The Sea then sing another song." The crab replied quickly.

"Just like that?!" Myde squeaked. He gulped down his nervousness as best he could under the circumstances.

"Good luck!" Sebastian took off before Myde could respond.

"Here goes nothing." Myde gulped then he swam out onto the stage when Sebastian announced it was time for the concert to begin.

So far everything was going without a hitch. Myde had managed to get through the concert so far and the crowd enjoyed it. Even King Triton looked impressed as the blond sang Under The Sea.

Secretly Myde enjoyed being in the spotlight and he took what he could get. It was at times like this he wished he was never born with the powers of a Sorcerer and Forger. If he had been born normal he could've been a singer and spent his days entertaining others.

"If the crowd wishes it I want to sing another song." Myde spoke loudly. The Mer-Folk howled their response which was a resounding yes.

"Please, bear with me." Myde swam to the centre of the stage under the spotlight. "This song is one of my personal favourites and it's for a dear friend of mine." He took a breath then he began to sing the first few lines without any music.

**_Shut your eyes and think of somewhere, somewhere cold and caked in snow_**

**_By the fire we break the quiet and learn to wear each other well_**

**_And when the worrying starts to hurt and the world feels like graves of dirt_**

**_Just close your eyes until you imagine this place_**

**_Yeah our secret space at will_**

As Myde sang this song he was unaware of two sets of eyes watching him from each end of the stage. He was unaware of Axel's burning jade green gaze as he held onto the items he needed for the spell to be cast.

Myde didn't see the deep violet eyes aimed at him, eyes that saw no other except the singing blond. Axel and Zexion were on either side of the singing aqua eyed beauty. It was just a question of who would get to him first.

* * *

**Note-**the song is Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. So who do you think Myde was thinking about as he sang it? So what do you guys think of Sokar? Also I wanna thank Sakura Lisel for correcting me about Seifer's age. Thanks a ton sweetie! Next up Leon meets up with Sora again but a confrontation with Sokar can only end in disaster... 


	20. The Demon With The Angelic Face

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Demon With The Angelic Face**

****

**_Hollow Bastion_**

Sora sighed with relief when he, Donald and Goofy got word from Tron. The trio had thought that their friend from the virtual reality didn't make it but their friend was tough and he let them know he was now in charge of the Space Paranoids realm.

Most of the worlds now had their problems solved for now and it gave Sora time to think about what to do with Axel. The red head was obviously planning something but why he took the necklace was beyond Sora. The Keyblade Master didn't have time to get back to the Gummi Ship when Aerith appeared and told them to get back to Merlin's House ASAP.

From the look she gave them Sora knew something terrible had happened. His heart was in his throat as he ran back towards the Bailey to see if everyone was safe. Donald and Goofy were asking Aerith for details about what happened.

The brunette girl's answer chilled Sora's blood. She said that a young boy managed to defeat Yuffie, Cloud and Leon without breaking a sweat. Whoever this guy was he was going to pay for hurting Sora's friends like that.

Sora tore the door open and stopped when he saw the state of the others. Cloud was standing alongside a shaken Leon while Yuffie looked like she was going to be sick. Merlin was busy examining a strange sphere in his hands.

Cid was nowhere in sight then Sora noticed Cloud's Buster Sword lying broken in half on the floor. The blond was clearly shaken, his mako blue eyes fixed on what was left of his sword. Aerith went towards Merlin to try and help with the sphere.

"Are you guys ok?" Sora cried as he ran towards Leon.

"We're fine Sora." The taller brunet nodded.

"Who did this?" Sora murmured as he turned to Cloud.

"He said his name was Sokar. Does it ring any bells?" the blond warrior asked.

"I've never heard of him." Sora shook his head. "Do you think he's working for the Organization?"

"With his strength I wouldn't be surprised if he destroyed the Organization." Leon scoffed.

"So what are you guys planning?" Donald asked.

"Sokar kidnapped this monk. The man knows about the key and Sokar wants it." Yuffie explained.

"Do you think it's the same Key Myde talked about?" Goofy scratched his head.

"It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be." Sora remarked.

"Sokar made a deal. For information he'll hand over the monk unharmed." Leon stated. He cringed thinking about how the creature had broken the man's leg in one kick.

"I'll come with you." Sora spoke up.

"This guy is really tough Sora." Yuffie said.

"But I've seen the Keyblade take down monsters that no other weapon can. Maybe it can work on Sokar." Sora pointed out.

"He does have a point." Cloud shrugged. "How's the sphere Merlin?"

"I haven't been able to access its main abilities yet but I think I've given it enough power to protect you with." the wizard handed the Dagon Sphere to Leon.

"How will that help us?" Goofy asked.

"The monk had it on him. According to Merlin's text someone of incredibly high magical capabilities can unlock this thing's true potential." Aerith explained.

"Maybe Myde can sue it." Sora said. "He is a Sorcerer right?"

"For now let's get the monk back. Sokar said to meet him in the old castle at the Church." Cloud was holding a new sword, slightly shorter than the Buster Sword but no less sharp and lethal.

"So who's going?" Sora asked.

"Sokar may try to kill the man if a large number show up. Cloud and I were going to go alone." Leon said.

"Not without me you're not." Sora crossed his arms.

"What about us Sora?" Donald demanded.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Goofy asked.

"Stay here with the others. We'll be fine guys." Sora assured his friends.

"Hurry back." Aerith murmured. "And please be careful."

"Aren't we always." Leon smirked then he, Cloud and Sora left the house.

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Castle_**

The castle was exactly the same as Sora had last seen it. The trio had made their way through the Main Hall and into the Lift Room where they took the nearest lift up towards the second floor of the castle. The place was completely empty and Sora found this more than a little unnerving. He expected to see at least a few Heartless still wondering around the building but the choking silence was the only thing to greet them. Leon led the way through the castle and up towards the next level.

Upon taking the next lift the trio ran along the balcony until they reached the entrance to the Castle Church. Leon, Cloud and Sora stopped in their tracks when they saw an old man tied onto a wooden chair at the far end of the Church. Blood was trickling out of his nose and half his face was stained crimson. Leon scanned the area for any sign of Sokar. Cloud and Sora followed Leon slowly towards the monk.

"You have to get out of here." The old man gasped when Leon removed the gag from his mouth.

"Not without you." Sora stated firmly.

"You cannot stop the Beast." The man choked. Leon was about to untie the man when laughter broke out behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing with my holy man?" Sokar demanded with his hands on his hips.

"We're taking him out of here." Sora held his Keyblade in front of his body.

"This is the Keyblade Master?" Sokar snorted. "How unbelievably common." Cloud was gripping his sword in both hands, desperate to cleave the Beast in two.

"All I want is the location of my Key." Sokar said.

"What makes you think we'll tell you anything?" Sora challenged.

"Leon," Cloud motioned towards a figure on his knees next to Sokar. The figure was a young man and he had his hand bound in front of him by thick rope. A bruise was blossoming across his face.

"Who is he?" Leon growled.

"Just some guy I picked up." The Beast grinned.

"Please, let me go." The guy moaned in pain. Sokar kneeled down beside the handsome dark haired man.

"And why would I let go of a tasty little thing such as you?" Sokar grinned. He ran his long fingers down the man's face.

"Please, I have a wife and two daughters." He pleaded.

"Well then consider this a way for them to cut living expenses." Sokar smiled as he stood up again.

"You're a sick bastard." Cloud snarled.

"No but I am getting inpatient." Sokar snapped. "Tell me where the Key is."

"Never going to happen." Leon had his fingers wrapped around the warm Dagon Sphere that was reacting to Sokar's presence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sokar suddenly yelled. "All I want is the Key. Why did you take what was mine?"

"The Key is not yours." The monk gasped.

"I created it! It belongs to me!" Sokar screamed. He reminded Leon of a child who wasn't getting his way. "And all this yelling and bitching is making me really stressful. Why can't I just have my Key then I can go home and then I won't have to do things like this!"

Before anyone could stop him Sokar kneeled down behind the young man and raised his hands to either side of his head. His fingers were stretched and then he inserted each one into the man's head.

As the man screamed light poured out from his head and into Sokar's fingers. The Beast's face was twisted into a look of utter pleasure as he drove his fingers in up to the knuckles. The man was screaming and he couldn't stop. Finally Sokar withdrew his fingers and the man slumped forward.

As Sokar stepped away Leon, Cloud and Sora backed off with the monk being held up by Cloud. The three men couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. The young man was still alive even after Sokar had inserted his fingers into his head.

The dark haired man slowly raised his head and Leon noticed a severe difference immediately. The guy's eyes were wide and red rimmed. His skin was sweaty and sickly white. When his eyes fell upon Sokar he started to babble utter nonsense.

"Dark...all dark...they're all over me...crawling inside my skin...they want to hurt me...no way out." The man had gone insane.

"And having him in that state is so much more entertaining than killing him." Sokar giggled. The Beast turned away from his victim and approached the group.

"Now tell me about the Key." The Beast growled.

"Go to hell." Cloud spat. When he said that Sokar smiled chillingly.

"That's why I want the Key."

When Sokar reached them Leon reached into his pocket and brought out the glowing Dagon Sphere. The orb was now shining as bright as the most precious ruby and a thick red shield surrounded the group.

Sokar growled and raised a fist to hit the shield with. The red ooze rippled but held fast and it caused Sokar to begin screaming in rage. Leon motioned for the others to back away towards the doorway. Sokar kept hitting the shield and the orb was beginning to change colours. It didn't take a genius to know that eventually Sokar would break through the shield.

"I've got an idea." Sora whispered to the other warriors.

"Whatever it is do it fast." Cloud said as the continued to back away.

"I'll get what I want eventually. Just save yourselves a lot of pain and tell me were the Key is!" Sokar screamed enraged.

"Screw you!" Sora yelled then he raised his hand and cast Gravity on the ceiling.

When Sokar stepped under the section of the ceiling Sora aimed for the gravity spell brought the section down. Sokar looked up and growled seconds before the rubble collapsed on top of him. Bits of rock and smooth marble continued to fall on top of the mass of rubble that had buried Sokar. Only the monk's pained breathing could be heard as the Dagon Sphere finally lost its power.

"Do you think he's dead?" Sora whispered.

"No," the monk groaned in pain. "You've only made him angry."

"Wait." Cloud ran towards the other man. "Come on."

"The Beast...the darkness...the light...all the same thing." The man mumbled. Cloud managed to rip the rope from the man's arms.

"We can get you out of here." Cloud tried to get the man to follow him towards the door.

"The darkness comes now..." before Cloud could stop him the man shoved the blond away and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Sora cried.

"Sora, we have to leave now." Leon shouted as he helped the monk out of the Church.

The smaller brunet boy nodded then he and Cloud followed Leon out of the Church and out towards the Lift Room. By the time they reached the Main Hall the monk was coughing up blood and he fell heavily against Leon. Sora had tried using Cura on the man but it didn't work. His body was beyond healing and Sokar had done a lot more damage when he took the man from the Bailey.

"Please...I'm so tired." The monk gasped out. Leon nodded then he placed the man against the wooden double doors.

"We have to keep going." Cloud said.

"Say with me." Leon ordered. "What's your name?"

"Caleb..." he gasped out.

"We're almost there." Cloud said. "We have to leave before that thing gets out of the rubble."

"I need to tell you about the Key...before I die." Caleb choked out.

"Don't talk like that." Sora tried to smile at the monk but failed miserably.

"Please...I have to tell you." The man coughed before continuing. "The Key is energy, pure energy that can open the portal into Sokar's domain. We hid the Key in human flesh by creating a body. We sent the Key to the Sorcerer when it grew into a child."

"Myde...you're talking about Myde right?" Sora clarified.

"Yes...the Forger, the strongest of his generation. His magic will awaken the Dagon Sphere's true power." Caleb slumped heavily against the door." You cannot let Sokar get the Key."

"We know Myde, we met him. He can help us find the Key." Sora said.

"The Key's blood will open the Gateway. If that happens...everything will end. Please, protect the Key from the Beast." The man was beginning to lose the battle to stay alive.

"We'll find him." Cloud promised the dying man.

"There is something else you have to know about the Beast." Caleb glanced at Leon. "He was banished to this realm from his domain. To live out his punishment he was placed within a human host. The host possesses no knowledge of the Beast's presence."

"You're saying this thing shares his body with a human?" Cloud stared in shock at Leon. "Do you know who this person is?"

"We were never told that information." Taking one final breath the badly beaten man died.

"Oh god..." Sora looked away from the lifeless body.

"We'll take him back and give him a proper burial." Leon stated. Cloud and Sora nodded then they left the castle behind along with Leon and the deceased monk.

Meanwhile, within the Church, the rubble burst outward and slammed into the walls and floor. Hands broke through the rocks and marble then Sokar emerged from his temporary prison cell.

His eyes were narrowed to mere slits and pure rage filtered through his mind. He would make those humans pay dearly for this embarrassment. The beast was already formulating a plan to get Leon and his lackeys to lead him directly to the Key. Growling he balled his fists and glared headedly at the doorway.

"Ok...now I'm upset."


	21. Caught In The Middle

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Caught In The Middle**

**_Atlantica_**

Zexion always enjoyed listening to Demyx sing. That melodic voice poured over the Schemer like hot silk and the words were carved into his skin. The blond belonged on the stage. Zexion sniffed the air and scowled when he caught Axel's charcoal scent. Whatever it was the red head was planning Zexion would make sure to retrieve Myde before Axel could pull off whatever it was he was planning.

Myde could feel them nearby. The way their eyes bore into him was enough to give him the chills. Turning to his left he spotted Axel and the red head was holding two items in his hands. Myde had hoped that maybe Axel wouldn't get what he was looking for but if the pyro was anything he was damn persistent especially when he came to Roxas.

Turning his head to the right Myde felt his heart thunder in his chest. There was Zexion exactly the way Demyx fist laid eyes on him. His one visible eye bore directly into Myde's aqua gems and the Sorcerer quickly turned his gaze away.

He was caught in the middle and it was a question of who was going to reach him first. The Sorcerer shook his head as he bowed low before the audience that was still cheering for him. If Axel and Zexion wanted him then they would just have to come and get him. He really didn't feel like involving Ariel, her friends or King Triton in the machinations of the Organization. Myde looked at Axel and Zexion then he took off away from the stage and out of the palace.

The Merman managed to reach the Underwater Courtyard and he silently thanked the Gods that the place was deserted. He swam up to the centre of the Courtyard and waited for the two Nobodies to catch up to him. He spotted Axel emerging out of a dark portal with Zexion right behind him. Jade eyes locked onto Myde and a smirk appeared on Axel's face. The Cloaked Schemer swam up to Axel and grabbed hold of his arm in a vice like grip.

"What do you think you're playing at Number VIII?" Zexion snarled. Axel's eyes flared with that inner fire he always possessed.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" he sneered.

"What are you planning to do with the Sorcerer?" Zexion demanded.

"He and I made a deal ok. You can do what you like with him once I'm done." The red head replied.

"Axel," Myde interrupted them. "Do you have the stuff?"

"So will it work?" Axel asked when he gave Myde the two necklaces.

"I already told you it's a very dangerous spell. I'm literally gonna tear a soul in two and give Roxas his own heart." Myde cried.

"Are you insane Axel or just plain stupid?" Zexion demanded.

"Myde's a high level Sorcerer, he can do this." The red head barked. Zexion looked between Axel and Myde.

"This is madness. I've read about these spells and not even Yen Sid dared to attempt one." Zexion stated.

"I made a promise and I think I can make it work." Myde answered steadily. He gripped the items in both hands as he began to chant.

"You could kill the Keyblade Master then how shall we achieve Kingdom Hearts?" Zexion snapped at Axel.

"As if you give a shit about that." The pyro snarled.

"Doesn't Roxas deserve a life of his own Zexion?" Myde pleaded. His aqua eyes were now glowing bright jade, even brighter than Axel's. Even the whites had turned green.

"Xemnas will not stand for this. He will hunt you down Myde." Zexion pointed out.

"Do you think Xemnas can get within twenty feet of a guy with his level of power?" Axel pointed out.

"You're toying with powerful forces Axel." The Cloaked Schemer snarled.

"Myde can handle it, right Blondie?" the pyro turned back towards the blond.

The blond didn't answer. Instead his eyes were glowing and the two items in his hands were now floating in front on him covered in blue light. The necklaces were rotating around one another then they came together to sphere of pure magical light. Myde's hands were on either side of the light he was creating as his lips moved in the chant he knew by heart. Even though he wasn't supposed to cast this kind of spell it was still required to know the words and proper incantations.

The words flowed like liquid from his lips as he increased the amount of magic he was pouring into the items. Axel and Zexion didn't move from where they floated in the silent Courtyard.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames moved away from a stunned Zexion so that he could get closer to Myde. The moment the spell was complete Axel was going to a portal to Hollow Bastion. If the spell worked he would grab Roxas and leave. He wouldn't let his little blond get away this time.

Myde felt his power pouring out from his body. His heart was the true source of power for his magic and he used all of his strength to cast the spell. Thick tendrils of blue energy sprang from his hands and enveloped the necklaces.

Myde's chanting increased as more magic poured out from his heart. His green eyes glowed even more moments before he screamed and a bright, red heart burst forth from the combined items. Myde screamed again when the items broke apart and the light faded.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts was that?" Axel shouted in the aftermath.

"The spell worked." Myde gasped. He smiled as the glowing red heart vanished. "It'll go find its new owner."

"Myde..." Zexion approached the wavering Sorcerer.

"I...kept our promise...Axel." Myde whispered. "Tell Roxas...I said hello." Myde's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted.

"Dammit." Zexion groaned as he caught the unconscious blond.

"Well I'm off. Tell Myde thanks when he wakes up." The red head grabbed hold of the two necklaces.

"It might not have worked Number VIII." Zexion reproached.

"You saw what he did." Axel replied. He conjured up a dark portal. "I'll see you around."

Zexion gritted his teeth but he banished all thoughts of the idiotic red head from his thoughts. He scooped the slumbering blond into his arms then called up a dark portal that would take him and his quarry to Twilight Town.

Xemnas hardly ever sent any of the other Organization members to the twilight world so it would grant Zexion time. As he swam into the portal he felt his tail melt away and legs take its place. He was wearing his black cloak again and Myde was also wearing the cloak although the front was open, exposing his blue skin tight tank top and pale limbs. Zexion squinted his eyes when he stepped out of the portal and into Twilight Town.

**_Twilight Town_**

Zexion emerged into a back alley well out of sight of any citizens of the quiet world. Things had gone quiet in the streets since he kidnapped Seifer Almasy in plain sight. Zexion spotted the place usually occupies by some kids from the time but the place was deserted now. The Cloaked Schemer entered the small room and placed Myde on the ratty red couch. The place was silent save for the occasional sound of a passing train. Zexion glanced down at the slumbering blond.

Demyx always did look innocent when he slept. He held an air of tranquillity about him, not to mention his ethereal beauty. When he wasn't talking or being hyperactive he was beautiful to look at.

The Cloaked Schemer could practically feel the blush coming on by his thoughts. Number VI placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and shook him awake. Myde felt something shake his body rather violently and his eyes shot open despite the aching pain travelling through his body.

The spell had drained his strength completely and he had fainted as a result. His whole body felt numb, as if he suffered a really nasty electrical shock. He tried moving his legs but all he could feel were pins and needles. He groaned as he moved his throbbing head to the side. The soft orange light was burning his eyes and it only increased his headache to astronomical levels.

"What happened?" he moaned as he rested one numb hand on his pounding head.

"You performed that spell for Axel." A cool voice answered him. Myde jumped up so that he was sitting on the couch.

"Z-Zexion?" he stammered. The slate haired Nobody was standing a few feet away from the Sorcerer.

"Hello to you too Myde." The Schemer cocked his head.

"Where are we?" the blond asked in a small voice.

"Twilight Town but we won't be here for long." Zexion replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where's Axel?" Myde gasped as pain shot through his body.

"He went back to see if the spell worked." The one visible eye narrowed at the blond.

"But what if it didn't work?" Myde cried suddenly as pain shot through his aching head again.

"That does not concern me." Zexion shook his head. "Fixing you is all that concerns me now."

"F-Fix me?" Myde swallowed. His aqua eyes filled with sudden fear at those words.

"You're not Demyx so I'll get him back." Zexion stated simply.

"That's not true." Myde got to his feet. "Demyx is still in here. I have the memories."

"You are not Number IX of the Organization. You are a Sorcerer who lost his heart and now you possess memories that you have no right to." Zexion said coldly. "You're nothing but an inconvenience."

"You d-don't mean that." Myde choked back tears. He wasn't Demyx, that was true, but he did remember his time as the Melodious Nocturne. Hearing Zexion say these things sliced into his heart like shards of jagged glass.

"I'll get Demyx back soon enough." The Schemer stepped closer to the shaking blond.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Myde demanded. "You never gave a damn about me before!"

"Don't speak another word." Zexion snarled as he grabbed Myde's wrist.

"It's true! You never noticed me before! I always talked to you but you never wanted to acknowledge me!" Myde was almost sobbing now.

"You are not Demyx!" Zexion yelled. Only the blond could ever get him so...riled up like this.

"But I am Zexy!" Myde used that old nickname.

"Don't you call me that." The slate haired Schemer hissed. He hauled Myde up so that the blond was standing shakily on his feet.

"What are you going to do Zexion? You can't remove my heart." Myde pleaded. He was so close to Zexion he could see the silver and purple colours swirl and mix to create those unique colours that made up Zexion's eyes.

"Maybe not but I can allow Demyx to have more influence." Number VI replied coldly.

"But I already remember you Zexy!" Myde was desperate now. Zexion gripped Myde's arms in a vice grip and pulled him close.

"Don't call me that." Zexion growled.

"Just tell me why you want...the other me back so badly. This isn't you Zexion. Why are you doing this?" the aqua eyed spell caster asked in a whisper.

Zexion glared into those endless oceanic gems that always managed to sparkle with a rare semblance to emotion. Those eyes always lit up whenever he played the sitar or sang because he felt like it.

Soft creamy skin that always glowed and a smile that never failed to be directed towards the stoic Schemer. Zexion wanted to have that back but it looked like he would have to convince the blond Sorcerer. Reaching up he gripped Myde's golden locks and yanked those rose petal lips to his own.


	22. Reunions, Maps And Spells Gone Awry

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Reunions, Maps And Spells Gone Awry **

**_Twilight Town_**

Myde was at a complete and utter loss. He was sitting on the red couch, his head n his hands as he went over what had happened between him and Zexion.

The older Nobody had kissed him and it wasn't just a meeting of the lips. Zexion had gone the full mile. He had shoved his tongue deep into Myde's mouth and their teeth had banged together because of it. The Sorcerer had been too damn shocked to do anything so he went as stiff as a board and let Zexion kiss him.

Myde would just be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy the kiss. The Cloaked Schemer had managed to turn him into a hormonal puddle of goo with a single kiss.

When Zexion was finished he let Myde go, opened and portal and left but not before saying he would be back soon. Now the blond spell caster was left with only kiss bruised lips and the taste of spice, sugar and the power that was Zexion.

The Sorcerer sighed as he thought about Zexion then Reno, his first real lover. In all honesty Reno had been his first everything. His first best friend, his first kiss, his first sexual experience.

The red head played such an important role in Myde's life and then he lost his heart and became Demyx and forgot all about Reno. Demyx had taken to Zexion the moment he laid eyes on him and he had constantly tried to get the slate haired man's attention but Zexion never even acknowledged his existence…if it could've been called that.

Myde felt a surge of anger towards Zexion. What kind of mind game was he playing now? What the hell gave him the right to just kiss Myde the leave like nothing happened?

But most of all Myde was angry because he wanted Zexion to come back and finish what he started. Myde felt tears leak from his eyes as he thought of red hair and emerald green eyes then slate hair and calculating silver eyes. It didn't matter what was going to happen because Myde already knew the outcome. Either way he was going to get his heart broken and all because he was in love with two men.

**_Hollow Bastion _**

**_Merlin's House_**

When Leon, Cloud and Sora returned from the castle carrying the broken body of an old man no questions were asked. It was a solemn atmosphere they returned to and Leon made it clear he wanted to bury the man whose name had been Caleb.

Cloud and Sora offered to fill everyone in on what they learned about the Key and Sokar. Cid had returned from running an errand for supplies and the mechanic was quickly filled in about the situation. When Leon returned from burying Caleb everyone was up to date on Sokar and the atmosphere had become unbearably tense.

Hearing about the arrival and power of this creature was making Seifer even more agitated and impatient. Sokar wanted the Final Key and Myde was its chosen protector meaning he was a target for the Beast.

Vincent sensed Seifer's agitation but he couldn't blame the man. His brother was missing and now the group had to contend with a seemingly unstoppable creature along with the Heartless and the Organization. When Sora explained how Sokar inserted his fingers into a man's brain Seifer was ready to take the Gummi Ship and leave.

It took some calming words from Vincent to get Seifer to calm his rising temper. Jade eyes fell on Leon as the tall brunet set new rules for the Committee. No one was to go anywhere alone anymore.

If any of the group came across a person who Cloud dubbed brain-sucked then they were to try and help that person as best they could. No one was to confront Sokar directly until they found another way to power up the Dagon Sphere again but with greater magic.

Everyone in the room knew the only person qualified to access the Dagon Sphere was the missing blond Sorcerer. Sora, Donald and Goofy were stocking up on Potions and other items as they got ready to leave for the worlds and search for Myde.

Seifer had made it abundantly clear that he and Vincent were coming with the trio. While they searched for Myde Leon wanted to try and discover the identity of the human host.

"So all we have to do is find the host and we stop Sokar?" Yuffie clarified.

"Caleb had no idea who the host is and he helped to create the Key's body." Sora pointed out.

"It's too bad Ansem isn't around. He might've known the identity." Zell spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Aerith asked the small blond.

"Ansem was the head of the Watchers. He would've had access to all kinds of forbidden documents. Maybe the human host is among them." Zell replied.

"We could try Ansem's computer and get Tron to run a search on anything concerning Sokar and the Key." Merlin said.

"I'll go ask him." Aerith announced and Yuffie was close behind her.

"I'll go with you…just in case." The ninja said firmly. Aerith nodded and the girls left the house.

"Cid, come up with a way to warn us if Sokar is coming. He'll be able to slip through our systems with his strength." Leon ordered.

"I'll see what I can do." The pilot got back to hitting his keyboard.

"I'll go with Sora and the others." Zell spoke up. "Besides I can retrieve some of the Watchers documents from Twilight Town."

"Ok but if Sokar appears leave that world." Leon stated firmly.

"You got it." Sora nodded then he left the house along with the others who were coming with him.

"Let's go to Twilight Town first." Zell said.

"Yeah, besides I wanna see if Fuu, Rai and Vivi and ok." Seifer sighed.

"Sora, look!" Goofy cried out suddenly when the group reached the marketplace. There in the centre stood a hooded figure of Organization XIII.

"What are you doing here?" Sora summoned the Keyblade. The figure didn't speak, instead the person held up a blue box.

"What's that for?" Donald demanded. The figure placed the box on the ground the summoned a dark portal.

"Stop!" Sora screamed when he felt a familiar, warm presence but the person had already left through the portal. "Riku…"

"What is that?" Seifer muttered as Vincent retrieved the box. The red eyed gunman shrugged before handing it to Sora.

"It's addressed to you." He said. Sure enough Sora's name was scrawled on the lid of the box.

"What's inside?" Donald asked. Sora carefully lifted the lid and peered inside.

"There's a map and a picture of Reno." Sora pulled out the picture and gave it to Vincent. "The map is for the Cave of Wonders and a secret section in the main Treasure Room."

"Reno is in the Cave of Wonders?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow.

"This has to be what it means but how would Riku know that?" Sora murmured.

"If we get Reno back all we need is to find Myde." Zell bounced up and down.

"Cool it Chicken–Wuss." Seifer snorted.

"What did you call me?" Zell yelled as he balled his fists.

"Not now Seifer." Vincent groaned. He motioned towards the map. "We should tell Leon about this."

Sora didn't answer. He had a pained expression on his face then he lurched forward and fell to his knees. He clutched his stomach as he cried out in pain.

He could barely hear his friends calling his name and he was unable to feel their hands as they tried to pull him back towards the house. A hand flew to his chest and he screamed in pain. It felt as if his heart was being torn in two then bright blue light exploded from his chest. He saw something escaper from his body within the light.

There was a deep red glow from above and Sora glanced up to see a floating heart just above the blue light. The heart descended into the light and then a shockwave knocked everyone to their feet.

The pain left Sora's body but it was replaced with a sudden sense of lose and emptiness. When he raised his face he stopped breathing when he saw a person lying a few feet from him. He recognized the outfit, the build and the blond hair. It was Roxas.

"What the hell just happened?" Seifer barked. Vincent approached the blond boy who appeared to be asleep.

"Sora, are you ok?" Donald cried as he and Goofy helped Sora back onto his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"The kid's alive." Vincent announced. "He looks like you Sora."

"His name is Roxas." Sora answered softly.

"How do you know that?" Zell questioned.

"I don't know…I just do." Sora replied just as Roxas began to stir.

"What happened?" he muttered as he opened his eyes. When his vision became focused his first sight was that of blue eyes, spiky brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Hello." Sora said softly.

Roxas stared at the teenager above him for a few moments as he tried to digest what had just happened. He had become one with his Other, the Keyblade Master but now he was out of him.

He remembered the terrible, agonising pain of being split in half and then blinding hot light. He had been buried deep within Sora's heart and memories, never having enough or any influence and he didn't want to be separated from Sora. How the hell had this happened?

"This was some serious magic." A voice said. The name Zell came to his mind.

"Did Myde do this?" Sora asked someone.

"I don't see why he would. Unless someone else made him do this." The voice that belonged to Vincent replied.

"But who would want to separate Roxas from Sora like this?" Goofy spoke up. The moment Goofy asked that Roxas said the first name that sprang to his mind.

"Axel…" he muttered as he sat up.

"So it worked. I'm gonna have to send Myde a thank you basket." That voice, that smirk and those burning jade orbs.

"What did you do Axel?" Sora cried as he faced the pyro.

"I got Myde to cast a spell." Axel shrugged then he walked towards the prone Roxas.

"Where's my brother?" Seifer snarled.

"Zexion took him." Axel answered. "I don't know where."

"We need him back Axel. He's the only one who can power up the Dagon Sphere." Sora cried angrily.

"The Dagon Sphere? What the hell is that?" Axel scoffed.

"Something really bad is here Axel. He calls himself Sokar or the Beast. We need Myde to come back here." Sora explained.

"Look I wish I could help you out but I got what I wanted from Blondie. Roxas is back and Myde gave him his own heart." Axel smirked.

"Myde gave Roxas a heart?" Goofy scratched his head.

"You made my brother cast that kind of spell?" Seifer snarled. "It could've killed him as well as Sora and Roxas."

"That was incredibly stupid and reckless." Vincent growled. "For your sake Myde better be safe."

"Like I said find Zexion and you find Myde." The red head replied flippantly. "I'm taking Roxas out of here."

Before anyone could speak an angry yell came from Roxas and before Axel could react his little blond threw a punch that floored the pyro in one go.


	23. The Pains And Joys Of Seperation

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Pains And Joys Of Seperation**

**_Hollow Bastion_**

Roxas was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was fucking livid! How dare Axel do something as stupid as this? He not only put Roxas and Sora in danger but Myde could've been killed with that level of magic.

The red head was now sporting a bloody nose and his face was going to bruise something awful. Sora was still moaning in pain from the separation spell while Vincent had to physically restrain Seifer from tearing Axel apart. Goofy and Donald were helping Sora back onto his feet and Roxas stood over Axel, his fists clenched.

For his part Axel didn't know what to say to cool Roxas' anger. The boy had every right to be pissed about the spell but the fact remained that the spell worked. Sora looked lost as he glanced towards Roxas; the sight of the blond boy was highly unnerving and confusing. He felt as if something had been forcibly ripped out of his body and all that was left was a dull, aching pain. The Flurry of Dancing Flames managed to stop the blood escaping his nose then he turned his jade orbs on Roxas.

"Are you insane Axel or just plain stupid?" Roxas snarled.

"There's the Roxie I know." Axel grinned as he got back on his feet.

"You could've killed us you asshole!" Roxas screamed.

"Myde was smart enough to finish the spell. You're all perfectly safe." Axel waved Roxas off.

"That didn't give you the right to do this!" Roxas yelled. The blond boy couldn't believe Axel would go this far.

"I just wanted you back Roxas." Axel wiped his bleeding nose.

"I was reunited with my Other, I was whole again. You had no right to do this." Roxas hissed angrily.

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Seifer warned but Vincent held him back.

"Threatening people won't get Myde back." Zell pointed out.

"The cute little blond is right." Axel smirked then winked at a blushing Zell. Roxas felt his anger built again. First Axel nearly kills him then he flirts with the first blond he sees. The cocky bastard hadn't changed.

"What the hell is going on?" Leon's angry voice called out. He and Cloud came around the corner along with Donald.

"Oh great, it's the back up." Axel muttered. Donald had gone to get Leon and Cloud the moments Axel and Roxas started arguing.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud demanded.

"I actually came to get Roxie." The pyro smirked.

"Get out of here now Axel." Leon snarled. He wasn't ready to deal with the insane red head.

"I want Roxas. I'll be outta your hair as soon as he comes with me." Axel crossed his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Axel." Roxas snarled. He summoned up the dual Keyblades he always used.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" the pyro snapped. "I wanted you back Roxas and I was willing to do whatever it took."

"Get out of here now." Leon warned.

"I'm not talking to you Scar Face!" Axel snapped.

"I'm going to make this very clear Axel. I'm not going back. In fact you can put me back in Sora." Roxas growled.

"I don't know the spell, only Myde can do that and Zexion took him." Axel frowned. "And even if I did know the spell I wouldn't cast it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the small blond cried.

"I want you back!" Axel yelled suddenly, silencing the seething blond. "You said no one would miss you but that wasn't true."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Roxas sighed heavily.

"So just because you're Sora's Nobody that gives you some sort of obligation towards him?" Axel snapped.

"What did you say?" Sora's head snapped up. Leon placed a steadying hand on his shaking shoulder.

"After all this time you still haven't figure it out? Talk about blank with a capital B." Axel groaned. "Roxas is your Nobody, got it memorized?"

"But I didn't lose my…" Sora stopped when he realized he did lose his heart. He had stabbed himself with Riku's Keyblade and released Kairi's heart but lost his own in the process.

"I joined with you back in Twilight Town. You woke up because of that." Roxas explained.

"And now Roxas has his own heart and he has no need to rejoin you." Axel finished hastily. Roxas glared daggers at the red head.

"First Sokar, now this." Cloud rubbed his temples.

"Leon, we were given this." Goofy spoke up and he handed Leon the box with the map and the picture of Reno.

"Where did you get this?" Leon asked the small brunet beside him.

"I think Riku was here. He just left the box." Sora murmured quietly.

"Are you going to check this out?" Cloud spoke up.

"Yeah but then this happened." Sora motioned towards Roxas.

"Axel," Leon faced the pyro and glared at him. "You did this so this is your problem. You can either help us get Myde back or get the hell out of Hollow Bastion."

"I told you already, Zexion took him." Axel replied then he caught Roxas' furious glare and he rolled his eyes. "But I can go look for him and Roxas is coming with me."

"No I'm not!" the blond yelled.

"I can search worlds faster than Sora with his Gummi Ship. All I wanted was to get Roxas back but this Sokar guy sounds like he could do a lot more damage than Xemnas." The seriousness in Axel's tone made Leon nod in understanding. "So what is this thing exactly?"

"We found a man who told us Sokar is looking for the Key and he shares his body with a human host. The monk didn't know the human's identity. Look, I have no doubt that Sokar could best us all, even Sora so if you can help us then help." Leon said firmly.

"And this Dagon Sphere can help you stop this Beast?" Axel affirmed.

"I think Myde's the only one who can really help us." Sora said. His sapphire gaze fell on a silent Roxas. "You should go with him."

"I don't know a lot about the Organization but if he can help then we should take it." Zell suggested.

"Are you mental?" Roxas barked. "He separated us and it could've killed us in the process."

"How many times do I have to tell you I just wanted to get you back?" Axel threw his hands up.

"You really are a selfish asshole." Roxas muttered darkly.

"If it means getting you back then yes I am selfish!" Axel yelled. Finally Leon had had enough.

"Will you just go and bring Myde back!" he shouted. Everyone had gone quiet at Leon's angry outburst.

"Fine, I'll go with him." Roxas muttered.

"Report back the moment you hear anything." Leon ordered. Axel gave the brunet a mock salute as he summoned up a dark portal.

"You got it leader." Axel smirked as he and Roxas vanished into the portal. Not one of them noticed a pair of flashing aqua eyes that belonged to the Beast. He smiled as he thought of the blond and the red head. They were new to the group. They would make the best targets.

**_Twilight Town_**

Myde grinned as he observed his reflection in the long mirror of the clothes shop he had visited. He didn't want to walk around wearing that Organization cloak. He didn't belong there anymore and in all honesty he hated the colour black. It was just so…dull. He was now wearing blue jeans and a tight blue t-shirt with the words Water Baby in bright red bubble writing across the chest. He was also wearing a pair of white sneakers. He had to take various odd jobs around town to get the money. He had some left over for an ice cream.

He knew Zexion would return sooner or later and he had no way off this world so he would simply make the most of it. Myde sighed as he thought about Sora and Axel and the spell he performed. He hoped Sora and Roxas were safe then he wondered what Xemnas was up to. The Superior had to have learned about the Sorcerer's awakening but so far the white haired Superior refused to make his appearance. Myde was worried about this but a part of him was certain he could best Xemnas in a fight now. As a Sorcerer he commanded all the elements.

The blond Sorcerer made his way to the Sandlot where the ice cream stand was set up. He noticed some kids staring at him but he simply waved and offered a bright smile. Fishing the money out of his pocket he paid for one Sea Salt Ice Cream then made his way to a small wooden bench that leaned against the wall of the Sandlot. Some of the kids were standing in the centre on a large wooden square and holding blue foam batons. Myde licked his ice cream, his eyes fixed on the people passing him by.

"So this is where Number VI has placed you." Myde jumped up when he heard that voice of the Superior.

"What do you want Xemnas?" Myde was surprised at how steady his voice sounded. Amber eyes narrowed as Xemnas approached the blond man.

"You have recovered your heart from the Keyblade." Xemnas stated calmly. "This is a very intriguing situation."

"Leave me alone Xemnas. I don't have to listen to you anymore." Myde warned as he backed away.

"You require to be studied. Saix will enjoy having a new toy to play with." Xemnas grinned as he stepped forward.

"Get away from me!" Myde yelled and he knew he was drawing attention with his shouting.

"I won't have any problems killing anyone who approaches us. Could your heart handle the guilt?" Xemnas taunted.

Myde glanced around at the people observing them. He had no doubt Xemnas could anyone that came near them. Myde felt his heart constrict and he knew Xemnas' words were true. Glaring angrily at the white haired man Myde turned and walked slowly into the nearest narrow alleyway. He could feel Xemnas' eyes on his back as he walked into the narrow space. The Sorcerer felt his magic build up within his body, getting ready to explode outwards in waves.

"Please, leave them alone Xemnas." Myde sighed but his eyes shone with his pleading.

"You shall return with me Demyx." The Superior stated.

"My name is Myde." The blond narrowed his aqua eyes as his magic continued to increase.

"Your name is of no consequence." Xemnas summoned up his twin red blades. "Zexion will be punished soon enough."

"Thicken!" Myde yelled as he raised his hands and a thick, bubble-like shield erupted from his hands to protect his body. Xemnas attempted to slice through the bubble but his blades didn't even penetrate the surface.

"You can't keep this shield up forever." Xemnas snarled as he hit the bubble again and again.

"Just leave me alone!" Myde screamed. He increased the power behind the shield as he continued to back away into the alley.

"Get away from him." A voice laced with barely suppressed rage came from behind Xemnas.

"You dare use that tone of voice with me Number VI?" Xemnas turned to face Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer was clenching his fists.

"Get away from him." Zexion repeated.

"You sicken me Number VI. Do you lust for this creature?" Xemnas cocked his head towards a silent Myde. "He is coming back with me."

"I'm not letting him out of my sight again. He's coming back with me. You can do what you wish with Kingdom Hearts." Zexion snarled.

"You would throw everything away for a fling?" Xemnas said in disgust.

"Step aside Xemnas. Demyx is coming with me." The slate haired man warned.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Myde screamed out in frustration. "Just leave me alone!"

Yelling out the pain Myde unleashed a lightning bolt that slammed into the walls and covered Xemnas and Zexion in plaster and stone. Both Nobodies didn't have time to react when Myde turned and ran down the other side of the alleyway and away from his two pursuers.

He was sick of being chased and forced to cast spells. His heart was breaking because of his torn feelings for Reno and Zexion. He could feel Demyx's agony at leaving the Cloaked Schemer alone. When he reached the other side of the alley he stopped and let the tears flow.

Meanwhile Zexion didn't bother talking to Xemnas. The Superior stood there with a calculating look in his amber eyes but the Schemer paid it no heed. Opening a portal he quickly stepped through and followed the scent that was distinctly Demyx.

He followed the scent to the end of the alley that stretched out into another section of the town. He briefly wondered why Xemnas wasn't giving chase but he brushed that thought aside when he opened the portal and stood behind the sobbing blond Sorcerer.

"Zexion..." Myde sobbed. Why did it have to hurt this much? Why couldn't he just forget Zexion and Demyx's feelings? It would be so easy to just cast a memory spell and erase everything. But the thought of forgetting Zexion made Myde feel sick to his stomach. "I just can't let you go Zexy..."

"Demyx!" Zexion's voice made him turn back.

"Just leave me alone Zexion." Myde sniffed.

"You shouldn't run like that." Number VI admonished.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Myde yelled angrily. His shimmering eyes were fixed on a silent Zexion. "Please, just accept the fact that I'm Myde now. Demyx is still here but I'm Myde and i have to be the Sorcerer to protect the Final Key."

"Can't you pretend to be Demyx?" Zexion whispered and Myde felt his heart stop. "Can't you just pretend?"

"What do you want from me Zexion?" Myde sighed as he wiped away his tears.

"I want Demyx back." Zexion replied with conviction.

"Why?" Myde whispered the word. Zexion lowered his head before answering.

"I miss you..." the Sorcerer felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry Zexy." He sniffed brokenly. "But I have a duty to the Key. I have to protect it. I can't be Demyx anymore."

"Aww, how sweet." Myde turned at the source of the voice. There stood a beautiful blond teenager with bright aqua eyes.

"Who are you?" the blond murmured. Zexion was stunned that he had been unable to pick up this boy's scent. It was as if the blond wasn't even real. At least Nobodies had distinctive scents but with this teenager, there was a vast nothingness.

"You know I came here looking for Axel and his little blond boy." The teenager sighed. Myde felt his heart leapt into his throat at the words. "But I think I've found someone much better, my personal pipeline to the Key. The name's Sokar by the way."

"Get back." Zexion warned.

"Oh please, like you could harm me." The teenager laughed. Before Myde or Zexion could react the teenager lashed out and grabbed Zexion by the throat.

"No!" Myde screamed.

"Now you can either come with me peacefully or I'll show your friend here the absolute meaning of agony." Sokar hissed.

"Please, don't hurt him." Myde begged.

"Good now you will come with me and tell me everything you know about my Key." Sokar said with a grin. Myde felt his blood freeze in his veins but he slowly nodded. He needed time to think up a plan to get away from this creature.

"Excellent and now it's back to the castle." Sokar waved a hand and a dark portal opened. "I'm bringing your boyfriend along for entertainment."

Neither Sokar, Zexion nor Myde noticed the stunned red head and his little blond companion standing behind the all farthest from the alley. As Sokar took Myde and the Schemer through the portal Axel glanced to Roxas and the two had a silent understanding.

Now that Sokar had Myde they were in serious shit.


	24. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Between A Rock And A Hard Place**

**_Twilight Town_**

When the dark portal opened Roxas stepped out into the familiar surroundings of Twilight Town. It felt as if he had come home and for a moment he felt suddenly at peace. A scowl however touched his face when Axel stood beside the blond with a smirk on his face.

The red head scanned the quiet area he had teleported them to. They were standing in a narrow alleyway that would lead back into the Tram Station. People could be heard going about their business while Roxas and Axel remained hidden in the alley.

Axel glanced towards his little blond and for the first time in his existence he felt nervous. He could practically feel Roxas' hostility coming off him in waves and yet Axel found the words he wanted to stay got stuck in his throat. Now that Roxas had his own body and was still able to use the dual Keyblades Axel was fearful for his existence. Roxas always had bee scary when pissed.

"We should start looking for Myde and Zexion." Axel suggested.

"I'm not speaking to you." Roxas growled.

"But you just spoke to me." The pyro smirked. Roxas glared angrily.

"Shut the hell up Axel." Roxas warned. Axel sighed, realizing he would have to mend this friendship somehow.

"I'm really sorry Roxas." Axel mumbled dejectedly.

"You really are unbelievable." The blond snapped. "You think you can get what you want without consequences."

"Like I said Roxy you assumed no one would miss you but I did." Axel replied. His vibrant jade eyes were pleading for Roxas to understand.

"How the hell could you have missed me?" Roxas hissed. He was just so angry at Axel's nature and his need to never give upon the blond. "You have no heart!"

The blond stomped off, not bothering to turn around and see the hurt expression cross Axel's face. The red head felt something in his chest crack and break and for some reasons, hearing Roxas say that, hurt him badly. The blond had a heart now, he was real and Axel was once again left blowing in the wind. He had to get Roxas back, even if it was just his friendship or a casual acquaintance. Without that fiery blond Axel truly was a nobody.

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Castle_**

Sokar stood before the door that would lead into the Realm of Darkness. Even though Sora had shut the door down and stemmed the flow of the Heartless Sokar could still feel that creeping darkness that floated around the entrance.

The castle reeked of darkness and he found it to be quite relaxing. The darkness that festered within the stones and marble of this castle was as close to home as he was going to get for the moment. He smiled when he turned back to observe the Sorcerer and that pathetic excuse of skin and bones. Honestly, Nobodies were a total waste of anyone's space.

The Beast caught sight of the people whose minds he had taken. He may be a powerful entity but there was one drawback to sharing his body with a human. Every once in a while he would have to replenish his strength by taking the energy from a mind.

Once he completed the eating process that person would simply be a mindless drone forced to serve the Beast. He hadn't just taken people from Hollow Bastion though. He had visited the worlds of this dimension and so far he had seen nothing to make him want to stay here a day longer.

The Sorcerer wasn't how Sokar pictured him to be. Back in the Old Days magic users were vicious warriors trained to kill without a second thought. The Sorceress were known for the cold blood and emotionless eyes. But this...boy didn't seem to pose any kind of threat whatsoever. Tears were streaming down his face as he kept his eyes fixed on the Nobody in front of him. The heartless creature was glaring daggers at Sokar but this amused the Beast further.

"So I'll just lay it on the table shall I?" Sokar looked between the Sorcerer and the Nobody. They were both tied down by ropes and sitting on marble chairs.

"What do you want?" Zexion snarled. For a Nobody he was feisty. Sokar felt a smile coming on.

"I want the Sorcerer here to tell me where the Key is." The Beast answered with a grin.

"I won't tell you anything!" Myde yelled defiantly.

"You're really not in a position to be defiant." Sokar warned. Around Myde were four stones that effectively cut off his magic. It served as a prison cell for magic users.

"Leave him alone." Zexion hissed as he fought against his restraints. There were stones around him also and they prevented him from using portals of his illusions.

"How does it feel to be totally powerless?" Sokar sneered.

"I won't tell you anything." Myde repeated in a calmer voice.

"You say that now but..." Sokar slowly approached the slate haired Nobody. "I know ways of making you talk."

"By torturing me?" Myde yelled but his eyes hone with absolute fear. With those stones in place he wouldn't be able to cast so much as a simple Cure spell.

"Why would I want to ruin such a pretty face?" Sokar grinned as he ran his fingers down Myde's skin. "You're so soft and warm."

"Don't fucking touch him." Zexion struggled against his bonds.

"I'm not going to torture you Myde." Sokar walked away from the whimpering blond. He stood in front of Zexion then lowered his hand. "I'm going to torture this one."

Myde sobbed when he heard something crack and that was followed by Zexion's ear splitting scream. Lashing out Sokar used his foot to crack Zexion's right leg then his left one. The screaming only intensified. Sokar moved his hand away from Zexion's now broken left wrist and he moved his hand to the Nobody's chest.

He tore off the cloak exposing Zexion's naked torso to the cool air of the castle. Sokar smirked as he took in the sight of the handsome Schemer. It really was a pity that perfect body would become a canvas of blood and blades. Sokar raised his index finger then slowly inserted the digit into the flesh.

"Hush precious." Sokar soothed as Zexion screamed. He pushed his finger in deeper until it was in up to the knuckle. "Screaming will just make it worse."

"Stop it!" Myde screamed.

"But I'm having so much fun." Sokar pouted. He twisted his finger around and Zexion was howling in agony by now.

"Leave him alone!" Myde begged as he struggled against his bonds.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Sokar growled as he pulled his finger out. Blood dripped down Zexion's chest as he lowered his head.

"I can't!" Myde howled as tears painted his face. "I can't give you the Key!"

"Fine." The evil blond grabbed Zexion by the hair and pulled him up, snapping the ropes as he did so. "Get over here you disgusting excuses for humans!"

Three men approached the Beast, their eyes darting between Sokar and Myde. Myde could plainly see the madness that had consumed these men as they grabbed Zexion and pulled him to the centre of the chamber. It was only at that moment when Myde noticed the set of chains hanging from the ceiling.

Sokar didn't pull Zexion's hair out by the roots but it caused agonizing pain to shot through his skull. The men held him up and attached the chains to his wrists. His legs had been broken and he couldn't stand up anymore. Sokar brought over the magical stones and placed them around Zexion.

"I'm so sorry Zexy. I'm so sorry." Myde was openly sobbing. He had never felt so useless in his life.

"All I want is the Key and your friend here can go." Sokar shrugged his shoulders.

"Zexy..." Myde choked out the name. His aqua eyes caught Zexion's and those silver eyes didn't show betrayal or hate, only desperation.

"Don't tell him anything." Zexion said through the blood bubbling within his mouth.

"Your pathetic human emotions will bring me the Key." Sokar declared. He snarled at the insane men and they took off crying as they scratched their red skin.

"I won't tell you." Myde said with utter conviction.

"Then I guess I'll have to play some more." Sokar walked over to a small table he had set up. On the table were a glass and a jug of water. "I bet you're thirsty Zexion."

"Fuck you..." Zexion choked out.

"Such a dirty mouth." Sokar admonished as he poured some water. He held the glass up to Zexion's bloodied lips.

"Trying to poison me?" he snarled.

"Don't be stupid." Sokar sighed dramatically. "You see a Nobody is only missing its heart. The bones, skin and other organs are very intact. You're a soul made flesh and you can remember your emotions."

"Please, don't hurt him anymore." Myde pleaded quietly even though he knew it was futile.

"Just take a drink and I'll leave you be to think about things." Sokar said. Zexion glanced into those cold aqua eyes and he saw sincerity.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Don't!" Myde yelled in fear.

"Good boy." Sokar cooed. Zexion let the cool liquid flow down his aching throat and cool his body. He had never experienced such pain before.

"Is that better?" the blond questioned his prisoner. When Zexion nodded Sokar smiled.

"Good," then he slammed the glass into Zexion's face. "Now think about things boys. I'll be back soon."

"Oh god Zexion." Myde looked at the Schemer's bloodied face and he had to swallow the bile rising in his throat. Glass shards were sticking out of his once flawless skin and blood dripped onto the marble floor.

"This isn't your fault Myde." Zexion whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Myde sobbed with abandon. It was all he could do until Sokar returned.

**_Twilight Town_**

Things were getting worse. Sokar had taken both Myde and Zexion back to that castle and Axel had a feeling it wasn't to play the part of the gracious host. Roxas and Axel had been searching the town for any sign of Zexion or the blond when they heard the commotion from another alleyway.

Roxas had been thinking about going to see Hayner, Pence and Olette but he honestly couldn't think of anything to say to them. They weren't even from the world he had been living in. The blond had been dwelling on his friends when he and Axel came across Sokar.

"We have to get back to Leon and the others." Roxas stated.

"I'll take you back. Maybe I can get Myde and Zexion away from Sokar." Axel replied as he called up a dark portal.

"Are you crazy? We have to tell the others." Roxas hissed as Axel grabbed his arm.

"I know that." He snapped angrily. "We'll go back to Hollow Bastion and update Leon. You tell him what's happening and I'll go to the castle." The red head yanked Roxas through before the blond could protest further.

"I must be crazy." Axel shook his head as he closed the portal and opened another one. "Hold on guys."

The crimson haired man emerged into the castle on the lower floor. The place was completely deserted of Heartless and Dusks. The whole place was eerily quiet and Axel was becoming uneasy with each second he spent here.

Axel opened another portal and it took him towards the Lift Room of the large castle. He didn't want to just portal into the Church area. There was a chance Sokar could be on that floor, considering that's where the Door to Darkness resides.

Making his way along the white floor, passing by the blue lifts, Axel emerged into the Church area in time to hear a blood curdling scream. He ducked behind the wall and there was enough light for Axel to see what was going on.

He saw Sokar standing before Zexion who was tied to a chair. The slate haired man was screaming bloody murder and Sokar twisted a finger in his chest. Myde was sobbing for Sokar to stop. Axel silently moved from the wall to get closer just as Sokar pulled Zexion from his chair and chained him up.

After getting a glass smashed in his face Zexion was left alone while Sokar exited the chamber. There were also three men standing around the sadistic blond and they followed him like obedient dogs. When they left the chamber completely Axel made his move and approached the weeping Myde. Axel noticed there were glowing stones on the floor around Myde and he kicked them away.

"Axel!" Myde exclaimed when he saw the red head.

"Hey there Blondie." He grinned as he pulled the ropes off the Sorcerer.

"Help Zexion." Myde pleaded as he bent down to retrieve the stones. They could come in handy.

"What are you doing here Number VIII?" Zexion muttered.

"Saving you so be grateful." Axel winced at the state Zexion was in as he removed the chains from his wrists. Everything happened so fast in the next few moments.

"Hi there hot stuff." A voice said.

Myde didn't even see Sokar enter the room again. The blond was thrown across the room and he cried out when he landed hard on the floor. Zexion fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap when Axel let him go. The red head brought his fist up to create the fire he was a master of but Sokar grabbed his hand and crushed it in a single squeeze.

As Axel cried out in agony Sokar brought both his hands up to Axel's head. Myde was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide and horror dawning on him. He could only watch helpless as Sokar inserted his fingers into Axel's head and then the screaming began.

* * *

**Note-**Just so you guys know I've decided to write a story based on the challenge I admitted a while ago. In case you've forgotten the basic summary is that Demyx finds a mirror that transports him into a dark alternate world where he is the evil ruler. The title is Through A Mirror Darkly and I would love for you guys to check it out once I post it. Also, for SliferHeart I tried to leave reviews for your story but my computer won't let me. It's a great story and on my favs list. Is it gonna be a Zemyx cos that would just make my day. Love you guys and keep reviewing!


	25. He Breathes No More

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**He Breathes No More**

**_Hollow Bastion_**

**_Merlin's House_**

When Roxas came flying out of the dark portal yelling and cursing Leon was at his side immediately. There was no sign of that loud mouthed red head anywhere and from the cursing Roxas was yelling Axel had gone and done something incredibly stupid.

Sora, Zell, Seifer, Vincent, Goofy and Donald had left for Agrabah soon after Axel and Roxas left. Aerith and Yuffie had returned from the computer room, both girls white as a sheet and shaking. They were about to give their report when Roxas came flying into the room via the dark portal.

Merlin was busy setting up various wards around the houses and buildings while Cid was trying to create a better defence system against Sokar. The Gummi mechanic had left a while ago to get some more machine parts and various other pieces of equipment for the system. Leon was gathering whatever weaponry he could find. Cloud helped Roxas up and the seething blond was sitting in a chair and cursing Axel's existence.

"He's an idiot! I'm gonna kill him!" Roxas seethed.

"What the hell is Axel doing now?" Cloud growled. That red head was more trouble than he was worth.

"What happened Roxas?" Leon asked calmly.

"That idiot Axel went to the castle to rescue Myde and Zexion." Roxas yelled as he stood up and paced the floor.

"Sokar has them?" Cloud asked with wide eyes.

"Axel and I saw Sokar taking Myde and Zexion. He mentioned going back to the castle." Roxas reported.

"We have to get them now." Cloud grabbed his sword.

"Hear us out first Leon." Aerith pleaded suddenly and Leon nodded.

"We found the files on the Watchers and Sokar. It's not good." Yuffie's expression and tone were grave.

"What is he?" Cloud asked even though a part of him really didn't want to know the answer.

"He's isn't a Heartless and he isn't a Nobody." Aerith gulped before she spoke the next part.

"So what the hell is he then?" Roxas demanded testily. Aerith looked him in the eyes before answering.

"He's a Hell-God."

The silence was deafening when Aerith told them about their new enemy. They were fighting a God but this thing was unlike any other God. Hades could be beaten and Sora had proven that but Sokar was an unstoppable force.

He only used his strength so far in battles and he was able to best Cloud, Leon and the Keyblade Master. Even the title, Hell-God, was enough to make Cloud and Leon feel a chill of fear. And now this thing had Myde in his grasp.

"What is that?" Roxas whispered but the title spoke for itself. They were battling a Hell-God and Axel was heading straight for him.

"Tell us everything Aerith." Leon said.

"When we pulled up the files Tron managed to get past all the security. We managed to find some files on the Watchers and then we found Sokar's." Aerith explained to the people around her.

"From what we found Sokar was one of three rulers of a Hell Dimension. The only information the Watchers gathered was that Sokar was banished to this realm and he was forced to share his body with a human." Yuffie filled in.

"And he wants the Key because he wants to go home?" Roxas questioned.

"It's more than that." Aerith shook her head.

"Sokar's power was sealed in his home dimension. He was becoming too powerful for the other two to handle so they banished him." Yuffie explained to the others quickly.

"We have to get Myde back. Sora's gone to retrieve Reno from the Cave of Wonders." Leon grabbed Lionheart.

"So what's the plan?" Roxas asked. Leon and Cloud looked at the small blond but he stared them down. "Don't you dare think I'm gonna sit here and wait."

"I'll try and give you a little more power with the Dagon Sphere but I can't promise anything." Merlin said.

"Do what you can." Leon nodded towards the wizard.

"We'll get them back Roxas." Cloud said when he saw the worried expression on the smaller blond's face.

"Yeah..." Roxas trailed off but the feeling of unease wouldn't leave his new heart. _Damn you Axel...please be safe._

_**Agrabah**_

**_The Cave of Wonders_**

It took Sora a while but eventually he made it to the Treasure Room. The amount of Heartless within the ancient chambers was alarming but Sora, Goofy and Seifer managed to dispatch the creatures.

Vincent, Donald and Zell were in the main city taking care of any Heartless or Dusks that were still causing problems for Jasmine and Aladdin. Seifer proved to be an expert in swordplay and he could handle himself in a fight. The Treasure Room was free of any Heartless and Dusks which gave Sora and the others enough time to look for the hidden chamber.

Pulling out the map Sora began to go over the details. From what he could see on the paper there was a red marking within the Treasure Room somewhere along the western wall section.

Goofy and Seifer were looking around the chamber, shoving gold and jewels out of the way in an attempt to find the switch to reveal the hidden doorway. Sora glanced at the map again then made his way towards the west wall of the chamber. He brushed his fingers over the smooth, flawless golden rock then smiled when his fingers pressed down into the stone.

From the east, near the entrance into the chamber, the stone wall slid away slowly to reveal a passageway. The passage was dark save for the torches that lined the walls.

Sora motioned for Seifer and Goofy to follow him into the tunnel and their kept their weapons drawn just in case. The air in the passageway was musky and stale, as if the tunnel hadn't been exposed to fresh air in years. Sora led the way down the stone passageway until they came to a stone door.

Seifer nodded for Sora to open the door while he and Goofy got ready for any Heartless to emerge from the chamber within. Sora took a deep breath then he shoved open the door.

With his Keyblade drawn Sora entered the chamber but stopped when he took in the sight before him. The chamber looked exactly like the one back in Twilight Town where Myde had slept. The vast white chamber held only one capsule and within that capsule slept a man with vivid red hair.

His hair was long and swirled around his lithe body. His arms were crossed over his chest. Bubbles danced around his body as he slept on, the computer console nearby keeping him alive and well.

Seifer was the one to move towards the computer and find some way to awaken Reno. Sora knew that Reno would be fine once he was extracted from the capsule. Even though he possessed no heart he would be fine once released from the capsule. Kairi had been comatose when her heart was taken but otherwise she was still alive and well.

"We'll take him back to Leon." Sora said as Seifer tapped the console.

"We need Myde back to restore the heart." Seifer pointed out. He found the switch to empty to capsule of water.

"Do you think Sokar will make his move?" Goofy asked.

"He doesn't know Reno's the Key and Myde will never tell him." Seifer said with conviction.

"Will he be ok?" Sora asked when the glass was removed and Reno collapsed into Seifer's arms. The red head was then wrapped up in Seifer's trench coat.

"He's breathing steadily. We need to leave now." The tall blond held Reno close to his chest.

"Let's go." Sora motioned for Seifer and Goofy to follow him back out.

Because they had already taken care of the Heartless and Dusks the pathway was cleared for them and they made it back to the exit without any incidents. The cool night air that seemed to be eternal around the Cave of Wonders was soothing to Sora.

He spotted the Magic Carpet nearby and Seifer quickly ran to the carpet with his quarry in his arms. Goofy and Sora soon joined him after taking care of some stray Heartless. The carpet flew them back towards the city of Agrabah where Vincent, Zell and Donald who were standing at the Palace Gates.

The city was relatively safe since Sora, Donald and Goofy took out the evil Genie Jafar. Some guys just didn't know when to quit. Thanks to that idiot Pete Jafar almost destroyed Agrabah. Jafar was tougher to fight than ever, mostly because he had been trapped in that lamp for over a year. In the end Sora along with the Magic carpet had to stop Jafar once and for all. Hopefully that was the end of this world's problems.

"Reno..." Vincent breathed when he saw the red head in Seifer's arms.

"Is he ok?" Zell asked.

"Once he gets his heart back he'll be fine." Seifer assured them.

"Did you guys have any trouble?" Sora turned to Vincent. The red eyed gunner shook his head.

"Aladdin helped us to clear out the remaining Heartless. Aside from that the city is safe and quiet." Vincent reported.

"Do you think the others are safe?" Zell spoke up as he fixed his metal Dragon Skin gloves.

"Let's head back to Hollow Bastion and check it out." Sora motioned for the others to follow him back to the Gummi Ship.

Sokar had never tasted a mind like this before. It was full of fire and passion and a single name…Roxas. This mind was fixated on one person and this creature's fire was directed at that person completely.

So it was possible for a Nobody to love. Sokar cried out in pleasure as he retracted his fingers and Axel slumped to the ground. Draining the red head's mind was better than sex. It's a pity that Sokar couldn't get another treat from Axel. The pyro would've been a lot of fun to play with.

"Now that was good." He sighed as he left the red head on the floor. "And I think I'll do the same thing to Zexion."

"Ancient Ones, here my plea…" the voice that belonged to the blond sobbing Sorcerer was now laced with rage.

"You're gonna cast a spell on me?" Sokar smirked.

"I owe you pain." Myde hissed as he stood to his full height then raised his head. Sokar took a step back when he saw, instead of aqua eyes, two pitch black orbs staring right back at him.

Myde had watched helplessly as Sokar drained Axel of his sanity. The pyro had screamed and tried to claw at Sokar's arms but to no avail. His broken hand hung limply at his side and Sokar just dug his fingers in deeper.

When Sokar finally released Axel the red head collapsed to the floor and he stayed there, unmoving. Zexion was unable to move because of his broken body and then Myde felt something burst within him.

He felt something dark awaken within himself and it began to claw its way to the surface. Myde didn't bother fighting it. He let his rage feed this new power he felt coursing through his weak body.

He wanted to hurt Sokar…he wanted the blond monster to die by his hand. Myde started to chant as he stood to his full height and faced the Beast. Myde held his arms out from his body as energy began to gather at his fingertips.

"You can't kill me." Sokar smirked as he approached the black eyed Sorcerer.

"No, I can't…" Myde agreed. His black eyes flashed with an unholy red light then he unleashed red bolts of energy upon the Beast. "But I can make you hurt."

"AHHH!!!" Sokar screamed when the red energy hit his body and sent him across the room. His back slammed into the wall hard enough to break the stones.

"I'm going to kill you." Myde snarled as he released another red bolt. Sokar cried out again as he was thrown back into the wall.

"Myde…" a choked whisper sounded from nearby. Black eyes fell on the broken body that belonged to Zexion.

"Zexy…" the blond murmured quietly. He quickly cast a Curaga but it didn't seem to have an immediate effect.

"Get…Axel…" Zexion hissed in agony. Myde felt the rage beginning to leave his beating heart as he fell to Axel's side.

"Axel…" Myde choked back his tears. He lifted the red head up and approached Zexion.

"I can…get us…out of…here." Zexion gasped as he grabbed Myde's hand. He waved his hand and brought up a dark portal then he collapsed against Myde.

"Thicken!" Myde screamed when Sokar came near him. The shield prevented the enraged creature from coming any closer.

"I'm so sorry guys." Myde pulled them into the portal leaving Sokar screaming as he hit the shield again and again.

"This isn't over! Do you hear me! It isn't over!"

Leon, Cloud and Roxas were ready to depart for the castle with the newly charged Dagon Sphere in their possession. Hopefully it would have enough power to repel Sokar and help them rescue Myde and Zexion.

Roxas couldn't help but worry for Axel. The pyromaniac usually acted before thinking and with the knowledge that Sokar is a Hell-God Roxas could only pray that Axel and the others were safe. As they were about to leave a scream sounded from outside.

"Oh gods…" Cloud trailed off when he opened the door and found Myde with Zexion and Axel.

"Aerith, Merlin, get Potions and Cure spells ready." Leon ordered.

"Sokar…" Myde was sobbing. "He…Axel…"

"What happened Myde?" Roxas yelled when he saw the state Zexion was in.

"They're all over me." Axel hissed suddenly as he got on his knees and stared at the group with wide, red eyes. "My skin…it burns…the darkness is all over my body!"

"Axel…" Roxas choked as he fell on his knees in front of the red head.

"Bad things…I've done bad things… they all know about me…I'm a bad man." Axel sobbed as he pulled at his red spikes.

"I'm sorry Axel." Roxas didn't stop the tears from flowing down his face as he gathered a shaking Axel into his arms. "I'll make him pay. I swear I'll make Sokar pay."


	26. When The Light Just Isn't Enough

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**When The Light Just Isn't Enough**

Myde was oblivious to the world around him. He hadn't felt Leon pulling him away from Zexion nor did he see Roxas lead a screaming Axel into the house.

All that mattered, all he could see, was Zexion's broken body and the sound of an insane Flurry of Dancing Flames being tended to by Roxas. Aerith and Merlin were trying to cure Zexion's wounds and broken bones while Roxas and Cloud tried to help Axel. Leon was conversing with Yuffie but Myde could care less about their conversation.

His sea green eyes fell on the prone Cloaked Schemer while Aerith cast a few Curaga spells on him. Leon was pulling out bandages and other medical supplies when the Potions and Cures barely helped to heal the wounds inflicted upon the two Nobodies.

Zexion had collapsed after opening the dark portal and Axel started scratching his arms when he tore off his cloak sleeves. When his nails broke the skin Roxas had to physically restrain the red head.

An hour passed and Zexion was now sleeping peacefully on the bed while Axel had his back pressed to the wall. Roxas was sitting beside him, trying to get him to talk and prevent him from banging his head against the wall.

His jade eyes were empty of anything except the madness he was now trapped in. He would mutter things, his gaze distant and haunted then he would try to scratch his skin again.

Roxas had to remove Axel's ruined cloak leaving the pyromaniac wearing only his pants, boots and a red tank top. His arms had to be cured and Leon had fixed his broken hand up as best he could.

Roxas held onto Axel's left hand while the red head sobbed and screamed and begged the darkness not to take him away again. Myde heard him calling out for his master and the blond's hatred for Sokar grew with each word Axel said.

"Myde..." Aerith's soft voice broke through his voice. "We've done all we can for him. We just have to wait now."

"We have to stop Sokar." Myde said hoarsely. His throat was in agony after all the crying he had done.

"We'll find a way but for now you should rest." Aerith said soothingly.

"Where did Sora go?" Myde asked quietly. He held one of Zexion's hands in his own, his eyes never leaving the lavender haired Nobody.

"Myde...Sora's gone to get Reno." Leon spoke up. Shocked aqua orbs glanced up at the scarred brunet.

"He knows where Reno is?" Myde breathed out.

"They've gone to Agrabah." Cloud put in as he helped Roxas get Axel to his feet.

"Vincent and Seifer are with him." Leon nodded and he noticed tears gather in Myde's eyes.

"My big brother...he's ok?" Myde whispered.

"Yeah, Zexion helped me bring him here." Leon murmured. He didn't like seeing the blond so upset and that alone annoyed the stoic warrior.

"Oh Zexy..." Myde couldn't help it, he burst into tears again. "I'm so sorry."

"All gone...all gone...bad man...I'm a bad man!" Axel cried out as he slammed his head hard against the wall.

"Axel, stop it!" Roxas yelled and the red head went quiet. His emerald eyes swam in unshed tears and Roxas felt his new heart break at the sight.

"Get him on the chair." Cloud motioned to the empty seat at the table.

"Come on Axel." Roxas murmured as he drew the red head onto the chair. Cloud moved away while Roxas placed a hand on Axel's bandaged one.

"Where's Cid anyway?" Yuffie questioned when things finally settled down for the moment.

"I don't know. I assume he's at the computer room looking for advice on how to create a system against Sokar." Merlin answered the ninja as he looked through his books.

"When Sora gets back we'll think up a plan." Leon rubbed his temple.

"You need to rest up Leonhart." Cloud stated simply. Stormy eyes met mako blue and the brunet felt a shiver go through him as the blond man stared at him.

"I'm fine Cloud. It's just been a really long day." Leon sighed heavily as a headache made its unwelcome appearance.

"The world won't end if you decided to sleep for a few hours." Cloud snorted. The blond pulled Leon into a quiet corner of the house.

"Now that we have a pissed off Hell-God walking around I can't afford a few hours." Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll feel better after getting some sleep. Besides...I worry about you." Cloud felt his face go hot at that whispered admission.

"I didn't know you cared Strife." Leon couldn't keep the tiny smile off his face.

"Don't let it go to your head." Cloud snorted. His cheeks were still painted red with that blush and Leon thought the blond looked quite delectable like that.

Leon was unable to answer when the door burst open and Sora and his group arrived into the house. Cloud quickly moved away from the tall brunet while Seifer emerged with an unconscious red head in his arms.

Vincent was right beside Seifer while Zell stood beside Donald and Goofy. When Sora and the others arrived Myde glanced away from Zexion only to see his big brother carrying Reno. For the first time in a while Myde felt true happiness burst within his heart. His brother was back as well as his Knight and Reno. They were all together again.

"Oh god, what happened?" Sora gasped when he saw a battered Zexion and Axel who was now sobbing about the darkness.

"I'll explain everything Sora." Leon led the boy away before he could protest.

"Seifer?" Myde approached his brother after he gave the slumbering Reno to Vincent.

"Hi little brother..." Seifer murmured then he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Oh god Seifer I'm sorry!" Myde was sobbing so hard Seifer was afraid he'd choke. "I only did it to protect you! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Myde." Seifer tried to calm the hysterical man down. "We're together again right, so everything's ok."

"When I got my memories back I missed you so much." Myde cried. "And now this is happening!"

"What happened to them?" Seifer asked Cloud as he held his weeping brother.

"Sokar tortured Zexion. He wanted Myde to give up the Key." Cloud explained. "Axel went in to try and help but Sokar got him. He took his mind."

"Sokar loves leaving his mark." Zell said through clenched teeth. "Before he killed them Sokar drove half the Watchers insane. He said there's something about the suffering of humans that seemed to right to him."

"He's a sick fucker." Seifer snarled.

Myde let go of his brother and approached Vincent. The Sorcerer stared at the handsome red head Vincent was holding as he ran his fingers through the silky ruby red tresses.

This was something Myde could fix. He could give Reno his heart back and restore Seifer to who he should be. The Sorcerer asked Vincent to put Reno on the spare bed near Zexion. Nobody spoke as Myde got on his knees and closed his eyes. Red light spilled from his outstretched hands then the light began to take on a shape.

The object was long with a spiked tip and a black hilt. The light continued to pour from Myde's hands, his sea green eyes glowing brightly as he continued to create the object.

Black mist spilled from his fingertips next as the object became solid and Sora finally recognized just what he was staring at. It was a red and black Keyblade, exactly like the one Riku used to stab Maleficent with. This Keyblade could release and unlock hearts. Sora swallowed as he stared at the object.

"You'll have to stab Seifer in the heart." Myde spoke as he handed Sora the Keyblade.

"What?" Sora stammered.

"It's the only way to extract the heart safely." Myde explained. He approached Seifer and placed his hand over his heart.

"What are you doing Myde?" Vincent cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm making sure Seifer will be protected from the blade." The Sorcerer answered as he poured golden light into his brother's chest.

"Will Reno awaken once his heart is restored?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. Unlike me he doesn't need to have his Nobody joined back with him." Myde replied as he let his hand drop once the spell was completed.

"Axel…" Roxas' whisper drew everyone's attention to the sobbing red head. "I'm gonna help you ok. I promise."

"Bastard!" Axel screamed as he slapped Roxas hard across the face. "You left me alone!"

"Axel!" Sora cried and he moved to stop the red head. Vincent reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, shaking his head at Sora.

"I-I'm sorry…" Roxas felt hot tears spill down his cheeks.

"I'm all alone…in here, trapped, so sick…help me." Axel murmured as he reached up and gently touched the place he had slapped Roxas seconds before.

"Sora," Myde said gently. The brunet boy nodded then swallowed thickly as he approached Seifer.

"Are you sure about this Seifer?" Sora questioned.

"Make it quick kid." Seifer shrugged.

The Keyblade Master nodded then he lunged forward with the black and red blade, thrusting the tip deep into Seifer's chest. The tall blond let out a cry of pain as he stumbled backwards, both hands clutching his chest.

Everyone stood their ground despite the need to help the blond who was now on his knees. When he arched his back red light spilled from his chest and Seifer cried out when a red heart emerged from the red light. Vincent grabbed hold of Seifer while the heart floated in the air, unmoving.

"Now what?" Yuffie murmured.

"We let the heart find its home." Myde answered softly.

"This is extraordinary." Merlin watched in awe as the heart hovered directly above Reno's chest.

"So pretty…the light…such pure, green energy." Axel smiled brightly at the other red head. Myde went pale at Axel's words.

"What does he mean by that?" Roxas demanded.

"Before Reno was created the Key was green energy. When Sokar drains their minds his victims must be able to see the Key for what it really is." Myde felt his rage for the Hell-God return tenfold.

"Reno?" Vincent knelt down beside the slowly awakening Key.

"What…?" his voice was raspy and Roxas felt his heart constrict when he heard a voice that sounded like Axel's.

"Welcome back." Vincent murmured as he helped Reno sit up.

"My head hurts." Reno muttered. Green eyes slowly opened then fell on the red eyed gunman. "Vinnie?"

"Hi Reno." Vincent smiled.

Green eyes clouded over with confusion as images of so many things passed through his jumbled mind. He remembered the castle, growing up with Myde, the Heartless attacking and then…he fell asleep.

It felt like he was waking up from a dream. Reno glanced around slowly and he felt his heart beat widely when he saw Seifer with Vincent. His green eyes took in everyone else in the room but he stopped when his eyes fell upon a beautiful blond with sea green eyes.

"Myde?" Reno whispered. There he stood, the Sorcerer he fell in love with. "You're here?"

"I'm sorry." Myde whispered as tears fell from his beautiful eyes. "I missed you so much Ren." The red head smiled at the use of that name. "But I have to do this."

"Myde, what are you doing?" Leon moved towards the blond but stopped when he ran into an invisible barrier.

"Myde!" Seifer called out.

"The Light isn't enough this time." He said softly as he pulled out various books, all on black magic.

"What are you doing Myde?" Sora cried as he banged his fist against the barrier.

"He's going to use black magic. Not even I dare use that level of power." Merlin tried to repeal the barrier but it was too strong.

"Don't!" Reno cried out. "Myde, you can't use the darkness!"

"The Light didn't save Zexion or Axel!" Myde cried as he opened the books and laid them out on the table.

"We can find another way." Leon tried to talk to the blond but he only shook his head.

"I'm so sorry." Myde murmured then he dipped his fingers into the pages of the largest book.

The pages rippled like water and the words on the pages began to glow red. The words glowed and started to move off the pages and onto Myde's skin. The words, incantations and dark symbols climbed up his arms, his skin glowing red and black as more words from the others books flowed into his body.

The words travelled up his arms, onto his throat and across his face. The veins in his face and arms were black, his skin pasty white and the words finally sank into his flesh. His hair was black and when he opened his eyes black and red eyes glanced upon the group. When he spoke is voice was simply in a monotone drawl.

"That's better."

* * *

**Note-**More on Reno in the next chapter and Sokar begins to close in. Stay tuned my lovelies!


	27. The Dark Sorcerer

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Dark Sorcerer**

Reno Sinclair could honestly say he had no idea what was going on. In the last few minutes he had awoken from a very long slumber, saw his lifelong friends, his lover and then said lover drained every last drop of dark magic out of a wizard's collection of books.

Reno forced his numb body to sit up on the bed he had been lying on, his body wrapped up in a familiar grey trench coat. Emerald green eyes blinked a few times to clear the blurry vision he was now afflicted with.

Reno felt strong hands grabbing his thin arm and he looked up to see two ruby red orbs blinking at him. He smiled warily as Vincent helped him sit up while Merlin was yelling at Myde to drop the barrier he had created.

Reno's head was pounding already and his newly restored heart was making him well aware of its presence back within his body. His stomach felt like it had been put through a fucking meat grinder and his skin felt too hot all of a sudden.

The red haired man glanced around and took in the images of the people around him. Seifer and Vincent were beside him and Reno made a mental note to ask Seifer why he looked like a teenager.

Two women stood side by side. One looked like some sort of ninja and the other was wearing a pink dress. There was a small blond boy with a tattoo on his face standing beside a small brunet who bared some sort of a resemblance to Leon. A tall blond stood beside the scarred brunet.

Reno's green gaze fell on two other figures sitting at a nearby table. One was a small blond boy who's right cheek was now a nasty red colour. He was talking to his companion, whispering soothing words of comfort while the man stared at Reno with wide, innocent eyes. The Key felt his own eyes widen when he took in the appearance of the other red head. Wild crimson locks, piercing green eyes and marks under those emerald orbs.

"Fuck me..." Reno breathed. This guy could be his brother. "Who's that guy?" he asked Vincent.

"I'll explain later Reno." The gunman replied softly.

"Myde, drop the barrier now." Leon ordered in a harsh tone.

"What did he do?" Yuffie whispered fearfully.

"He's taken all the darkness those books possessed." Aerith said in shock. "I didn't think anyone could handle all that darkness."

"Why do you even have dark magic books?" Sora turned to Merlin.

"I couldn't leave them lying around for the Organization or Maleficent to use. I thought they would be safer with me." Merlin explained.

"It will consume him eventually." Cloud stated. "Unless he gives it up."

"I have enough power." Myde murmured in that voice that did not belong to him.

"But you've taken so much darkness. I know you're a powerful Sorcerer but you can't handle this." Sora pleaded.

"I just use this until we stop Sokar." The black eyed spell caster replied.

"Myde..." Reno murmured as he stood up. He pulled the coat around his thin body.

Black and red eyes stared back at the shivering red head and recognition set in. Myde's beautiful face was no longer twisted with the black magic he now carried.

The black veins vanished and his hair returned to its lustrous golden blond colour. Finally Reno was staring into those amazing aqua eyes he fell in love with years ago. This was Myde, a sweet, innocent soul untouched by the darkness.

"Ren..." Myde sighed with happiness as he dropped the barrier and wrapped his arms around Reno's neck.

"It's been a while hasn't it Blondie?" Reno smirked as Myde clung onto him.

"Yeah." Myde sounded close to tears but he fought them back. "I missed you so much."

"Reno." Seifer spoke up. The red head reluctantly let go of Myde to face Seifer. "We have to talk."

"Give him a minute Seifer." Vincent admonished.

"The Key needs to be debriefed on Sokar." Leon spoke up. Reno cocked at eyebrow at that statement.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Sokar, a Hell-God, wants you Reno. He wants to use the Key to open a door between dimensions." Myde muttered darkly.

"Fuck..." Reno put a hand on his aching temple.

"So pretty...can I have one?" Axel asked innocently and he reached out to touch Reno. Roxas grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Axel, you can't have one ok." Roxas said gently. The Nobody glanced between Roxas and Reno then he burst into tears.

"Can someone please explain him to me?" Reno demanded tersely.

"Come with me." Seifer pulled Reno away from Myde.

"I'll be back babe." Reno winked at the blond while Seifer pulled him away.

"Myde, we have to talk about this." Merlin said as he approached the simmering blond.

"I'll give the black magic back once Sokar is dead." Myde vowed.

"But we don't know how long that will take and the longer you hold onto the darkness the worse it will get." Cloud said tersely.

"Hey, I think Zexion's waking up!" Zell called out to the arguing group.

The little blond had broken away from the others to see if the lavender haired Nobody was ok. Zexion's body was a long way from being fully healed but with Aerith and Merlin's help Zexion was getting better.

Zell felt out of place among this group of warriors but he kept silent about it. He missed his home back in Twilight Town even though that place held so many bad memories for the little blond.

During the arguments and Reno's awakening Zell had kneeled down beside the slumbering Nobody when he noticed him moaning in his sleep. Zexion was muttering for Demyx, his hands grasping at his sides as he whispered the name frantically.

The little blond martial artist was going to ask for Demyx but stopped when Zexion opened his one visible eye and blinked at Zell. The Schemer collapsed again and Zell decided to alert at others at that moment.

"Zexion?" Myde was at the man's side instantly. "Can you hear me?"

"My body hurts." Zexion moaned in response. He didn't attempt to sit up, the waves of pain coursing through his body was enough to keep him grounded.

"I'm so happy you're ok." Myde smiled brightly as kneeled down next to Zexion.

"Demyx?" Zexion questioned when the scent of darkness touched his nose. Opening his eyes again he saw those sea coloured orbs but there was something else within the beautiful depths.

Zexion could sense the darkness within Myde. It wasn't Demyx, it was something else entirely and the scent was overpowering. The darkness was so strong within Myde.

Zexion had never sensed anything like this before, not even with Xemnas. This darkness was raw, primal, uncontrollable and ready to burst forth from its fleshy prison. The Cloaked Schemer was drowning in this darkness and he was unable to tell just who was Demyx within this black sea of magic.

"Where's Axel?" Zexion groaned as he got up. He noticed the sadness in Myde's gaze then he remembered. Axel's mind had been raped by Sokar. "Is he safe?"

"He's ok. Roxas is with him now." Myde explained.

"What did you do Myde?" Zexion questioned. The darkness was choking him the longer he stayed near the blond Sorcerer. "I can sense the darkness within you. It's so much stronger."

"I had no other choice Zexion." Myde sighed deeply. "I'll use this magic until we stop Sokar then I'll give it up."

"We need to come up with a plan against Sokar. Now that Reno's here and Axel can see the Key we're not safe anymore." Leon stated.

"Reno's here?" Zexion questioned. "The red head from that picture?" Myde nodded simply then he sat beside Zexion to explain what had happened since their escape from the castle.

Reno needed a drink…badly. He was slumped in a chair and staring at Seifer as if the blond man had grown to extra heads. From what he understood his heart had been taken by the Heartless and as a result a Nobody was created and he fell asleep.

Reno wondered if that Axel guy was his Nobody but he wouldn't be surprised if he was. The physical similarities were too uncanny. The red head was dressed in denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket.

They weren't exactly his favourite articles of clothing but it was better than wearing a trench coat and nothing else. Reno was able to take in the information concerning his heart and the Nobody as well as Sokar's plans for him but when Vincent told him about Demyx and Zexion that was when he began to worry.

He couldn't believe Myde had actually gotten his heart and Nobody joined together again. The memories of Demyx were passed on to Myde as a result.

Reno knew it was petty and stupid especially at a time like this but he couldn't help the dark bubbly sensation of jealousy that wormed its way into his heart.

Vincent had told him of Zexion's need to find Demyx, even going so far as to kidnap Seifer and restore his lost memories. Reno pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration, his ears twitching when he heard voices coming from the main living space of the house.

"So what's the plan for Sokar?" he asked after a while.

"We can't fight him. But the Dagon Sphere may be able to buy us some time, but that depends on if Myde can access its true function." Vincent replied.

"And that Zell guy is the last of the Watchers?" Reno questioned. The blond boy didn't look like much and that weird facial tattoo actually drew attention to his cute face. Those big baby blue eyes didn't hurt his looks either. "He's pretty cute."

"There's the Reno I know, always thinking with your dick." Seifer smirked. Green eyes sparkled at the remark and for a moment Reno could pretend this was like old times.

"We should talk to Myde about the Dagon Sphere." Vincent sighed.

"You guys have gotta promise me that when this is all over we're gonna go out and get totally shit faced like the old days!" Reno grinned as he followed Vincent out the door.

"You were the only one to ever get shit faced Reno." Seifer groaned as he recalled the last time they went drinking together.

"Myde wouldn't speak to you for days after the strip tease episode." Vincent shuddered.

"That was a one off thing!" the red head yelled.

While Reno, Seifer and Vincent talked about the days before the Heartless came Myde was talking to Zexion about the Key. The Cloaked Schemer soon learned that Reno was Myde's lover and lifelong best friend.

He knew it was impossible but Zexion could actually feel hatred for the red head who had claimed Myde long ago. The Nobody found himself wishing Demyx were here, he didn't know it was this possible to miss a single person so much.

"Evil people, trapped in their foil." Axel sighed. Roxas rubbed his hand and offered Axel a smile. "Side by side and unable to dance anymore."

"I wouldn't wish that on Xemnas." Zexion muttered as he watched as Axel scolded the sandwiches on the tale for being evil.

"Maybe there's a way I can give him his mind back." Myde wondered aloud.

"Jelly?" Axel cocked his head to the side when Roxas held up a spoonful of jelly for him to eat.

"You'll like it Axel." Roxas lifted the spoon to the red head's lips.

"No bad things in there." Axel commented then he ate the jelly.

"You're doing good Axel." Roxas smiled as he fed his friend.

"He really is your best friend isn't he?" Myde commented quietly. Roxas answer was a pained whisper.

"He's my everything."

Then it all happened so fast. The front door and wall to the house was suddenly ripped away, exposing the living space of the house to the light.

Leon was yelling at Yuffie, Aerith and Merlin to get back while Cloud held up his sword. Seifer, Vincent and Reno came into the living space while Myde helped Zexion stand up. Sora was holding his Keyblade and Roxas was trying to calm down a screaming Axel.

"The walls are closing in!" Axel sobbed as he clung onto Roxas. "The Beast wants his prize!"

"I told you this wasn't over."

At the ruined entrance stood Sokar, his hands fisted by his sides and his eyes glinting. He had managed to tear away the front of the house as if it were little more than paper.

The Hell-God growled when he caught sight of Zexion standing alongside Myde. Sokar stared at the once blond Sorcerer. Myde's hair had turned black and his eyes were a shimmering red and black mixture. The veins on his skin stood out against the pale flesh.

"Myde, the sphere!" Aerith cried and she tossed him the Dagon Sphere.

"What are you gonna do with that thing?" Sokar growled. Myde gripped the glowing sphere in one hand.

"Oh look at that!" Axel yelled as he reached out towards Reno "Such pure, green energy!"

Horror befell the rest of the group as a smile spread out on Sokar's face. Nobody moved, no one could move as the Hell-God started laughing. Finally he had his Key, finally his search was over and the prize was in sight.

Before Sokar could make his move Myde infused the Dagon Sphere with black magic until it glowed blood red then he threw it at Sokar's feet. Black and red mist escaped the cracked glass of the sphere and made its way towards Sokar.

Before he consumed the black magic Merlin had told Myde about the Dagon Sphere and that once it was infused with enough magic then it would have to be broken at the feet of its target.

The sphere needed an infusion of both black and white magic for the spell to work completely. Once it had enough magic Myde tossed it towards Sokar and he prayed that it would work.

The Hell-God cocked an eyebrow at the mist seconds before it flew up his nose, eyes and mouth. He felt backwards yelling and clawing at his throat.

His back hit the ground as he choked and coughed. Myde, still using black magic, approached the Hell-God and watched as the body began to change. Gone was the blond hair and pale skin. Instead Myde was looking at a small man with bronze skin and white hair that was a sharp contrast to his dark flesh.

When the man opened his eyes Myde stared into pools of dark chocolate and then the body went limp. Everyone stood completely still, afraid to move in case Sokar would attempt another attack.

Leon stood next to the black haired Sorcerer then he bent down and touched the man's face. He pulled back when those dark eyes opened and the man started yelling.

"Where am I?" he screamed in fear.

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Leon said quickly. "What did you do Myde?"

"That sphere…I think it allows Sokar's host to have control." Myde murmured.

"His host?" Leon felt his blood run cold.

"This man is Sokar's host." Myde said while Leon stared at the scared white haired man on the ground.

"You've given him control over the body…" Zexion was shocked at the display of power Myde now possessed. The physical transformation disturbed the Cloaked Schemer but for now he said nothing about it.

"What's your name?" he asked in a soft tone. The man looked terrified but he managed to blurt out an answer.

"My name is Baralai."


	28. Baralai

**Note-**For the benefit or my viewers who don't know him Baralai is a character from Final Fantasy X-2. Don't read on if you don't want to be spoiled.

He is the leader of New Yevon and during the game he was possessed by a ghost who was using him to destroy Spira. Anyway he's one of my favourite characters from the FF games. Just to let you guys know I shall have an element of the Gippalai (Gippal/Baralai) pairing in my story. Read on to find out who Gippal is but this pairing is one of my faves and it doesn't get the loves it deserves.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Baralai**

If someone had told Baralai that it was possible to travel to other worlds he would've assumed they were insane. All his life he had grown up and lived in the Holy Temple of Yevon on a peaceful world called Spira and he never even entertained the possibility of another world outside his own one.

He loved Spira and the calm serenity the world possessed. After the Machina War 1000 years ago that led to the destruction of Zanarkand and the deaths of millions of people the world reached a much needed peace.

Baralai had grown up during the Eternal Calm, a world that had not seen war since the ending of the Machina War 1000 years previously. He was of the Holy Temple and he lived a quiet if somewhat boring life.

Then along came Gippal. He was an Al Bhed, the Machina Creators and he was an expert in creating airships. He was also the leader of the Machine Faction. The Al Bhed were the ones responsible for the creation and distribution of various Machina around Spira.

Gippal was a tall, striking blond. It was hard to miss the guy thanks mostly to his dress sense and the fact he only had one eye. He wore a black eye patch to cover his missing eye but the other eye always drew Baralai in. It was aquamarine in colour and instead of having a round, black iris Gippal's iris was spiralled. That was the common trait among Al Bhed. Their strange eyes gave them away.

The blond also wore the most striking colours. He wore a bright purple shirt and purple gloves. He also wore dark purple pants with black suspenders. His boots were black and red and were good for traversing across the Bikanel Desert which was the home land of the Al Bhed.

Gippal was Baralai's best friend because he was the only person that didn't treat Baralai as if he were made of glass and in need of protection. Baralai was small and he had a shy personality so that made it easy for him to be targeted by more aggressive people.

People grossly underestimated the small, shy man. He was an expert when using a staff as a weapon. He didn't approve of violence and the staff was the most non lethal weapon he could pick.

He could easily subdue an opponent without killing him or her and his skills always made people think twice before attacking him. Gippal never doubted his skill and their bond of friendship was practically unbreakable. Right now Baralai was sitting on a bed with his knees draw up to his chest.

Baralai was terrified. He was sitting in a house that had the front torn off and everyone was staring at him and holding weapons as if waiting for him to attack. Dark chocolate eyes widened when the tall blond warrior called Cloud approached him and stared him down.

Baralai gulped when the scarred brunet Leon tapped that sword of his against his leg. The white haired man honestly had no idea what he had done to deserve this harsh treatment but he wisely kept his mouth shut. The only people who actually tried to make him feel safe were Sora and Aerith.

The man with the black hair and demon eyes terrified Baralai the most. There was something within that bloodied gaze that made Baralai tremble in fear for his life.

Swallowing thickly he drew his knees up to his chest and silently wished to be back home in Bevelle. He wanted to be in the Holy Temple, praying or visiting other temples around Spira. He wanted to be on the Besaid beach with Gippal and just enjoying the day as it was. He wanted to go home.

Baralai pulled his green robe tightly around his body. He was dressed in brown pants and black boots with a green robe with a gold embroidery design around the edges and sleeves.

The robe reached down to his knees and served as a coat in cold weather. He also had a blue bandana that kept his silver tresses out of his dark eyes. He never took the bandana off except for when he went to sleep, showered or when Gippal asked him to remove it.

Baralai was aware of the group talking to each other so he reached into the pocket of his green robes and pulled out a sphere. It was blue in colour and seated within a golden base. He stroked the sphere as if it were a priceless treasure to behold. To Baralai it was the greatest treasure he possessed. The sphere contained all his most precious memoires and moments and it also served as a diary.

"What is that?" a harsh voice demanded. Baralai jumped and almost dropped the sphere.

"It's just my sphere." The silver haired man replied. Leon glared at him and then looked at the blue object.

"Hand it over." Leon held out his hand expectantly.

"No!" Baralai cried as he stuffed it back into his robe pocket. Leon cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't ask again." He growled. Vincent, Seifer and Reno watched the exchange with bated breath. If Sokar emerged they would have to make a run for it.

"It's just my Memory Sphere. It only contains my memories. Please, don't take it from me." Baralai pleaded.

"I've never heard of such an object." Merlin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"They're a common commodity in Spira." Baralai murmured.

"What's Spira?" Sora questioned. Baralai stared at the brunet boy before explaining.

"That's the name of my world. And I just want to go back." His dark eyes pleaded.

"We've never heard of such a world." Aerith said gently.

"And I had no idea other worlds could be accessible." Baralai retorted.

"Have the Heartless invaded your world yet?" Cloud asked the shivering man.

"What are Heartless?" Baralai asked innocently.

When that question was uttered a deathly silence filled the ruined house. It couldn't be possible, could it? Could such a world truly exist? This man, the host to a Hell-God, was from a world untouched by the darkness.

Leon stared at the silver haired man for a few moments before approaching Merlin and whispering something to the wizard. Yuffie and Sora were clearing away the wreckage of the house along with Donald and Goofy. Baralai pressed his back against the wall.

"What is the last thing you remember Baralai?" Merlin asked softly.

"I was with my friend Gippal on the beach. We were on vacation and then…this light and…a voice I think…then I woke up here." Baralai explained.

"Do you know a creature named Sokar?" Merlin asked and the group held their breath.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of Sokar." Baralai shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Cloud demanded.

"I swear it!" Baralai yelled suddenly. "Look, I have no idea what's going on but please…I just want to go home!"

"Sora, keep an eye on him for now." Leon ordered the smaller brunet. "Cloud, Zell and I are going to check out the castle." They left without another word.

Myde cocked his head to the side as he took up a seat next to Baralai. His blond hair was still black along with his eyes and the sight greatly unnerved the Spiran.

Myde wasn't sure how long the spell would last until Sokar regained control of the body but at least it bought them enough time to think up a plan. As the Sorcerer examined the scared man he came up with an idea. Sokar and Baralai were to different entities sharing the same body, just like Sora and Roxas.

"What are you thinking about?" Zexion asked the silent Sorcerer.

"I want to talk to you in private." Myde pulled the Nobody away from the others. "I think I know a way to get Sokar out of Baralai."

"Myde…" Zexion knew where this conversation was going. "You're talking about separating a Hell-God from its host body."

"If I can do this then Baralai will be safe right?" Myde protested.

"You don't know what the effect will be on the host." Zexion pointed out. "What if he needs Sokar to survive?"

"It won't matter if Sokar gets Reno." Myde growled.

"You can't just tell Baralai that he shares his body with a parasite." Zexion sighed. "And that kind of spell is extremely dangerous."

"I pulled it off with Roxas and Sora." Myde pointed out as his eyes flared red.

"This is different." Zexion hissed. "This is a Hell-God you are dealing with."

"With the black magic I can pull this off easily." The Sorcerer replied.

"Don't become consumed by the need to use the black magic Myde. This is raw darkness you're dealing with now." Zexion warned.

"Red!" a scream halted their conversation and they went back into the main room to see Axel screaming. "Like blood…so much red…not pretty green light…you're all red!"

"What's wrong with him now?" Zexion rushed to Roxas' side.

"I don't know!" the blond struggled to calm Axel down. "He looked at Baralai and he went nuts!"

"The red will swallow us all!" Axel screamed pitifully.

"Get him out of here Roxas." Yuffie said as she helped him get Axel to his feet.

"This is seriously fucked up." Seifer groaned. Vincent said nothing but his eyes betrayed his worry and fear.

"What the hell is happening?" Baralai moaned as he put his head in his hands.

"You're just having a bad day pal." Reno placed a hand on Baralai's shoulder. "You just have to put up with us for a little while."

"But why me?" Baralai cried. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Baralai. You are a victim in this." Vincent said and the others knew that to be true.

"We'll wait for Leon, Cloud and Zell to come back before making any more plans." Aerith spoke up.

"But what about Sokar?" Sora questioned. Aerith sighed but said nothing more.

"Sora…" Baralai said after a few moments of silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Sora replied.

"Did Myde always possess black magic?" Baralai kept his dark gaze on the Sorcerer.

"No…why do you ask?" Sora was curious.

"When I look at those eyes I see something." Baralai whispered. "It's not the fact that his eyes are red and black. There's something else in those eyes I see."

"What do you mean?" Sora said anxiously.

"I don't know how but…whenever I look at those eyes…all I see…is evil." Baralai murmured. "And it is growing."

"I can smell something." Zexion spoke up suddenly.

"What is it Zexion?" Myde approached the Nobody.

"Xemnas…" he growled just as the Superior appeared outside the ruined house.

"Get away from here!" Sora drew up the Keyblade.

"Not until I get what I have come for." Xemnas answered with a grin.

"What do you want?" Zexion challenged. Those amber eyes rested on the group.

"I want the Final Key."


	29. The Darkness Rising

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Darkness Rising **

Cloud, Leon and Zell walked through the castle cautiously, their weapons drawn and ready for any fighting they would have to partake in. The castle was completely empty of all Heartless and the mindless drones Sokar had created when he brain sucked innocent people. The trio made their way to the top floor were Sokar had his main headquarters. Hopefully there would be something in there to help them fight the Hell-God, should he gain control of the host body.

"So what are we looking for guys?" Zell questioned the stoic men.

"Anything that can help us fight Sokar." Leon replied. He and Cloud entered the room where the Door to Darkness was located.

"What the hell can be of any good against a Hell-God?" Zell muttered.

"There is one way to stop the Unholy One."

Zell whirled around and saw a man dressed in Knight's armour holding a sword. He had a strange tattoo on his forehead and there were five others like him standing at the entrance. How the hell did they get him without Zell hearing them? They looked like young men and women and they all carried silver blades for weapons. Where did they come from anyway? The martial artist called out for Leon and Cloud and when the other two emerged the Knights smiled.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded tersely.

"We are the Knights of Byzanthium." The leader replied. "And we are here to assist in killing the Beast."

"You know how to stop him?" Cloud said.

"Yes, there is only one way to kill the Beast." The Knight drew up his sword. "The human host must die."

* * *

Baralai backed away from the white haired man standing at the ruined doorway. He was holding two red blades and his amber eyes were fixed on the Keyblade Master. Reno was also backing away while his twin kept screaming. Axel looked between Xemnas then turned his gaze back towards Reno and he yelled for the pure green energy to save him from the darkness. Roxas was still trying to calm Axel down but nothing seemed to be working anymore. Seifer and Vincent were ready for a fight as well as Yuffie and Aerith. Donald and Goofy stood on either side of Sora.

"You're not taking the Key." Sora snapped back.

"You can't take all of us on and walk away." Seifer retorted.

"This is exactly why I brought back up." Xemnas clicked his fingers and Saix, Luxord and Xigbar appeared behind him along with at least ten Dusks.

"You are outnumbered Keyblade Master." Saix intoned.

"Hand over the Key little dude." Xigbar grinned. "And you and your pals can go free."

"You're not taking the Key." Seifer snarled. He and Vincent stood side by side.

"Xemnas…" Zexion spoke up.

"So the traitor remains among the Keyblade Master and his allies." Xemnas snarled.

"Get out of here now Xemnas." Zexion warned.

"You'll pay for your treachery Zexion." Saix growled. The Cloaked Schemer cocked his head to the side in thought.

"I don't think so." Zexion fisted his hands.

Black mist flew from his hands and formed six shapes around him. Everyone else moved away as the shapes took on a solid form. When the mist vanished six clones of Zexion stood facing the invading Nobodies. The real Zexion moved to stand alongside a silent Myde whose magic was crackling around his hands and arms.

His red and black eyes were glowing with the black magic he was channelling through his body. Xemnas glared at the Dark Sorcerer but for a second Zexion he saw fear flash through those amber eyes.

Chaos erupted. The six clones ran towards Xemnas, Saix, Luxord and Xigbar while Sora, Donald and Goofy ran towards the Dusks. Sora screamed at Seifer, Vincent and Reno to get out of the house along with Baralai. Roxas was pulling Axel away from the battle while Myde stood there, his black magic always building in intensity. The clones took on the other Nobodies while Sora made sure the others in the house escaped.

Seifer and Vincent ran towards Luxord and Xigbar while Sora and his friends took on Saix and Xemnas. Baralai pulled Reno along the wall and out towards the ruined doorway. Sora had taken the fight out into the main street and he spotted Yuffie and Aerith running off towards the Bailey, no doubt to get Leon, Cloud and Zell. Baralai yelled when three Dusks approached him.

"Get away!" he yelled as he raised his right hand a bright pure light erupted from his hand. The light sliced through the Dusks and turned them to ash in seconds.

"What was that?" Reno cried in shock.

"You've never seen Holy magic before?" Baralai questioned.

"Give us the Key!" Saix growled as he attacked Sora.

"Go to hell!" Sora screamed as he attacked the Lunar Diviner.

"You're coming with me." Xemnas approached Reno when he threw Baralai to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Reno screamed when Xemnas lurched forward and grabbed the red head by the wrist.

"Let him go Xemnas." A cold voice calmly demanded.

The Superior turned to see Myde standing nearby, his black and red eyes flashing. Darkness poured from the Sorcerer and Xemnas still found it hard to believe that this man's Nobody was a creature as pathetic as Demyx. Nothing else existed now as Xemnas and Myde stared each other down. Sora, Donald and Goofy were trying to take Saix down along with the Zexion clones. Baralai was helping Roxas moved a crying Axel while casting Holy magic on any Dusks.

Vincent and Seifer were battling against Luxord but with difficulty. The Nobody was able to manipulate time and those cards of his could slice through metal if he wanted it. Roxas and Baralai made it to the marketplace with Axel. The red head glanced at Baralai and continued crying and Roxas was soothing the sobbing man desperately. The sound of the battle filled the still air and thankfully the place was deserted. Roxas spotted Sora, Donald and Goofy cornering Saix.

"You won't stop me Demyx." Xemnas smirked.

"I'm not Demyx anymore." The Sorcerer answered. "And I'll prove it to you."

Black energy escaped his hands and slammed directly into Xemnas. The Superior was thrown back violently against the nearest wall, his back cracking against the cement. His amber eyes flashed with something akin to rage as he got up and charged at the Dark Sorcerer, his blades ready to strike. Myde cocked his head then raised his right hand to unleashed purple energy spheres towards the Superior. Xemnas cried out in pain as the spheres penetrated his flesh.

Myde approached the Nobody who was still crying out in pain thanks to the purple energy spheres. Myde grabbed Xemnas' hair and pulled him up roughly. His black and red eyes glared at the Superior for a few seconds before Myde brought his hand up to Xemnas' chest and drove it into his body. Number I of the Organization let out an ear splitting scream but Myde only pushed his hand in deeper.

Saix, Luxord and Xigbar stood stock still when they heard Xemnas scream like that. Sora, Donald and Goofy backed away from the three Nobodies while Zexion stared in horror at Myde as he drained Xemnas of his darkness. Black energy swirled around Myde's arm and travelled towards his chest...to his heart. He was sucking the darkness right out of Xemnas and from the look on his face he was enjoying it.

"Myde, stop!" Zexion yelled.

"I need more power." Myde growled. He continued to drain Xemnas.

"You have to stop! You're taking the darkness!" Sora cried out.

"He wants it to happen." Baralai murmured.

"Myde!" Zexion grabbed Myde's shoulder but screamed and withdrew his hand. His flesh had been badly burned from touching Myde's shoulder.

"What...are you?" Xemnas gasped as he felt his strength leaving him.

"Bored now." Myde sighed then he withdrew his hand and Xemnas crumpled to the floor, his body dissolving into ash.

"What did you do?" Saix gasped after a few seconds of utter silence. "Demyx, what did you do?"

"I'm not Demyx anymore." Red eyes flashed as black mist drifted around his body. His sickly pale skin stood out thanks to the black veins lining his face.

Sora wasn't afraid to admit that he was terrified of this Dark Sorcerer. Myde had consumed the darkness right out of Xemnas and killed him without breaking a sweat. His red eyes were brighter than Vincent's and his jet black hair was plastered to his face and neck.

He looked like a thing born from pure darkness. Baralai had white light swirling around his arms as he stared at Myde. Zexion was choking on the darkness he was sensing from Myde. There was so much of it.

"Get back to the castle!" Saix ordered Luxord and Xigbar. The two Nobodies left without another word. "You've become a monster Demyx."

The blue haired Nobody vanished into a dark portal. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood away from the Sorcerer while Zexion slowly approached the darkened man. The Cloaked Schemer didn't know what to say or do in this situation. With the knowledge that Myde can drain darkness out of people with a touch Zexion was apprehensive about approaching him at all. Roxas brought Axel back towards the others while Seifer ad Vincent made sure Reno was safe.

"Myde?" Seifer asked gently. Blood red eyes fell on the tall blond. "Calm down ok. Change back."

"But I need this power." Myde replied in a monotonous tone. "Everything will be fine now."

"No it won't. You've consumed the Dark Arts. It's going to take over." Vincent said as he kept a tight grip on Cerberus.

"The red is coming. Black smoke clouds everything. The world is falling in." Axel moaned as he leaned on Roxas.

"Shhh Axel." Roxas soothed the red head as best he could.

"We need to leave here now." Seifer spoke up.

"And were the hell can we go?" Reno pointed out. "The Organization will come after us now that Myde turned their boss to ash."

"Well we can stay here. We better split up." Sora replied quickly.

"What about Leon and the others?" Roxas asked.

"I'll get them." Zexion said. "You'd best leave here."

"What about him?" Myde cocked his head towards a silent Baralai.

"He comes with me." Sora spoke with conviction.

As the Keyblade Master said this Baralai doubled over in pain and screamed out. He felt as if his head had been cracked open and molten lava was pouring into his skull. His body was being torn apart from the inside out.

He collapsed to his knees as he held his aching head in his shaking hands. He heard a voice hissing in his mind but he couldn't make out the words. He heard Sora screaming his name but nothing existed anymore except for the pain that was ripping him apart.

Myde let his power build as Baralai screamed and twisted on the floor. His white hair changed back into long golden locks and his outfit changed back into the red and black outfit Sokar wore. When he raised his head two cold eyes greeted the group a cold smile graced Sokar's angelic features. Standing up he brushed the dust from his clothing.

"Did you honestly think a pathetic Dagon Sphere could contain my essence?" the Hell-God snarled.

"Run!" Sora yelled at the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Sokar lunged forward and backhanded Seifer out of the way. Grabbing Reno by the wrist he pulled him away from Vincent.

"Let him go!" the gunman fired at Sokar but the bullets bounced off the Hell-God's flesh.

"See you soon." Sokar grinned then he opened a portal and ran through, with a screaming Reno in his grasp.

* * *

**Note-**more on the Knights of Byzanthium next chapter and a little more about the Beast and they Key is revealed. 


	30. Origin Of The Species

**Chapter Thirty**

**Origin Of The Species **

The Knights of Byzanthium have been searching for the host and the Final Key since their founding years ago. Their journey to locate the Key has taken them to this world, a place once called Radiant Garden and the birth place of the Sorcerer.

The castle was a reminder of the invasion of the Heartless nine years ago and now it stood as a silent edifice in a ruined city that was struggling to survive. The Knights cast their gazes of the three men in the centre of the Church chamber. The leader of the Knights recognized the tattoo on the face of the little blond.

"So the rumours were true. A Watcher survived the Twilight Massacre." The Knight mused aloud.

"What do you want?" the tall scarred brunet demanded.

"Forgive me; I am Gregor, General of the Knights. And as I have told you we are here to destroy the Unholy One." He answered.

"I'm Leon, this is Cloud and Zell." Leon answered. "What else do you know about Sokar?"

"So that is the name he has chosen?" Gregor growled. "And you have encountered the creature already."

"Are you going to tell us what you know?" Leon interrupted.

"The Beast wants to use the Key to open the Gateway." Gregor explained. "He wishes to return to his home dimension."

"We already know that." Cloud said. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"We only know the true way to kill the Hell-God. The human host must die." Gregor answered.

"Even if that person is an innocent victim?" Zell snapped.

"It is for the greater good. But there is another way to stop the Beast." Gregor sighed heavily. "It is the reason we are here."

Zell glanced around the chamber when he noticed the other Knights were going through books and walking into the room containing the Door to Darkness. They were conversing silently with one another. Leon and Cloud also noticed this behaviour and they kept their weapons ready for a fight. The Knights stared at the silently trio as they too kept their silver blades at the ready for any fights that broke out.

"We are looking for the Final Key." Gregor said quickly. "If we locate the Key the Beast will be powerless and he will be trapped in this dimension permanently."

"What do you intend to do with the Key?" Leon asked.

"There is only one thing we can do...the Key must be destroyed." Gregor said sadly.

"How will that make any difference? You can hide it!" Zell yelled.

"You know what the Key is now don't you?" Cloud murmured.

"We know that it has been given human form and was placed in the care of the Sorcerer." Gregor answered.

"Then you should know that the Key is an innocent." Leon snarled.

"Be that as it may the Key is far too dangerous to be kept alive." Gregor argued.

"You can't execute the Key for being what it is." Leon didn't want to give away the identity of the Key.

"It was created from evil and it will be used for evil." Gregor snapped.

"What do you mean it was created from evil?" Zell asked.

"The Key was made from the very life code of the Beast. They share the same blood and life force. Without the Key Sokar will never be able to return home and reclaim his power." Gregor explained to the trio.

"So that's all he wants?" Leon snorted. "Sokar wants to go home."

"You still don't understand do you?" Gregor sighed. "Once the blood of the Key is spilled the blood won't open one door, it's going to open all of them."

"All of them?" Zell whispered in horror.

"Every dimension and world will bleed into each other. Worlds will collide and millions will die. Order will vanish and everything will tumble into chaos. That is what the Key was created for."

When Gregor was finished speaking Leon felt as if his blood had turned to ice water in his veins. Cloud looked like he was going to be sick and Zell was rendered speechless. The Knights were still looking around the chambers while Gregor looked at the trio expectantly.

Now that they knew the truth about the Key surely they would hand it over. True he had no idea what form or gender the Key had been given but they were getting closer to finding the ancient object. Once the Key was destroyed then the beast will no longer be a threat.

"Leon!" a female voice screamed from the large doorway behind Gregor.

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled back. The ninja appeared alongside Aerith. "You have to get back to Merlin's! The Organization are attacking!"

"Shit!" Leon swore then he took off after Yuffie and Aerith.

"You have to tell me where the Key is!" Gregor yelled as Cloud and Zell ran after Leon.

"We'll take care of it." Cloud shouted back as the group vanished from the chamber.

"Move out of the castle." Gregor ordered the other Knights.

"Sir, have you located the Key?" a female Knight asked.

"I know where we can find it. Tell the others to follow me into Hollow Bastion." Gregor turned and left the chamber.

"This will end soon."

* * *

The Bailey was deathly silent in the wake of Reno's abduction. Myde was seething and Zexion could feel the black magic rolling off him in waves until it became too suffocating. Sora, Donald and Goofy were still recovering from their fight against Saix and the others. Seifer couldn't speak or move but his green eyes were fixed on the spot where Reno had been standing before Sokar took him. Vincent was holding onto Seifer's hand as he struggled not to panic.

"We need to go after him." Seifer spoke up.

"There's no question about that Seifer but we have no idea where Sokar has taken Reno." Vincent snarled.

"Then we better start looking for him." Zexion replied. He glanced over at Myde and swallowed.

"It's time!" Axel shrieked suddenly and he tore his body away from Roxas. "He's calling us to him. The Key will be used."

"Where are they Axel?" Sora asked quickly. "How do you know that?"

"The Master calls us to him." Axel repeated. "I have to go."

"We need to get to Leon first." Sora stated firmly.

"Can't you track them Zexion?" Myde turned to the Cloaked Schemer.

"I can't sense Sokar and Reno has a very faint scent. I could try looking for the Key." Zexion said.

"Go ahead Zexion but don't let Sokar know you're after him." Vincent said.

"Good luck." Myde murmured as Zexion opened a portal and stepped through.

"We have to find Leon and the others." Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy took off towards the Restoration Site.

"We'll get him back Myde. We'll get Reno back." Seifer said with conviction. Black and red eyes glowed as a bitter smile touched Myde's twisted face.

"I know we'll get him back." His voice held power and the promise of death to anyone who stood in his way.

* * *

Reno yelled out when he was thrown roughly onto a cold metallic ground. His green gaze fell on various stones that looked like grave markers. As he got to his feet Reno noticed that the stones had names on them and some of them had a red or blue light illuminating the stone.

Reno noticed that the names written in red light had to be the dead members of the Organization. He saw the stone with Xemnas written in red light and he shivered as he recalled how Myde killed the Nobody.

Reno glanced around the chamber he was in. It was white and the coloured stones were the only objects in the room. Past the Xemnas stone was a doorway onto a platform and Reno could see a black sky without a single star.

This place obviously belonged to the Organization but why would the Hell-God take him here? Reno stumbled away from the stones but stopped when he hit a wall. Turning around he noticed that it was in fact a large door. Reno made a move to pull it open but someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"And where are you going my precious Key?"A silky voice whispered in his ear.

"Get off me!" Reno kicked at the Beast but it was futile.

"I've waited a long time to get you." Sokar grinned as he pressed Reno against the wall. "I must compliment the Order on creating such a beautiful form for my Key."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Reno spat.

"Look at you Reno..." Sokar ran his fingers through the ruby red tresses. "It'll be such a pity to kill you."

"Go to hell asshole!" Reno spat on Sokar's face.

"You're feisty." Sokar laughed then he pulled Reno away from the wall and out of the white chamber. "I bet you blood tastes so sweet."

"Get the fuck off me!" Reno screamed as Sokar pulled him up a pathway towards the top of a tower.

"You'll serve your purpose once the Keyblade Master gets here." Sokar grinned.

"Sora won't help you." Spat the red head.

"Oh but he will my beautiful Key because he won't have a choice." Once they reached the top of the tower Sokar stopped.

"Oh god..." Reno whispered when he saw who was also on the tower.

"I caught him not long ago. He's my insurance that Sora will spill your blood." Sokar said.

"Why do you need Sora?" Reno was pulled towards the edge of the tower.

"Only a Keyblade can penetrate your flesh and unlock your blood. Sora will be the one to unlock you." Sokar said as he tied Reno onto a ledge that extended from the tower and overlooked a bottomless abyss.

"He won't do it." Reno yelled when Sokar finished tying him to the ledge.

"That's the thing about human emotions." Sokar sighed as he approached the other figure. "They always kill you in the end."

He smiled at the figure suspended in a field of magic, his arms spread out as if he had been crucified. He no longer possessed the darkness that twisted his body but his eyes were hidden by a black bandana. The Hell-God had caught this boy when he spotted him moving through the castle along with another wearing red.

Sokar smiled and laughed but Riku slept on in his magical prison.


	31. Cry Your Name

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Cry Your Name**

Zexion followed the unique scent of the Key across various worlds. He was able to continue following the trial despite the different scents from all the Heartless and Nobodies he came into contact with along with the inhabitants of the worlds.

The Key was fairly easy to track and Zexion soon stopped when he reached the Proof of Existence chamber in the World That Never Was. He immediately sensed a trap but the scent of the Key was overpowering in this place. It wouldn't hurt to check out the tower.

As Zexion moved quietly along the pathway he caught another scent. He stopped and inhaled the new fragrance that reminded him of the ocean touching the soft sand of a beach. The scent reminded him of Destiny Island and he could detect faint traces of Sora within the new scent.

Whoever this person was they were close to the Keyblade Master, Zexion was certain of that. The Cloaked Schemer slowly approached the top of the tower and he stopped when he saw who was on the tower top.

He saw Reno tied to a ledge that overlooked the abyss below. He was tied by silver chains and he was struggling violently against his bonds. Zexion's gaze fell on the other figure and he swallowed when he saw who it was. He saw long silver hair, an Organization issue cloak and a black bandana covering his eyes. Although the boy possessed a level of darkness he wasn't a member of the Organization. Zexion would've remembered someone with hair that colour as well as that unique scent.

"Sora won't do this you sick bastard." Reno growled. Zexion pressed his body against the smooth wall and listened.

"He won't have a choice. If he refuses then dear Riku here will get exactly the same treatment as Axel." Sokar's tone rang out across the abyss.

"So you'll threaten to brain suck Riku is Sora doesn't use the Keyblade to unlock my blood? You're fucking insane!" Reno screamed as he tugged harder on the chains.

"The second your blood spills," Sokar grabbed Reno's chin and forced the cold jade orbs to look into the Hell-God's. "I will reclaim my throne and the two bastards who banished me will suffer."

"I'll die first you sick fuck." Reno hissed.

"But that is the curse of the Key my precious." Sokar sighed. "Only the Keyblade can kill you. No weapon forged by man can penetrate your flesh. You're doomed to an eternal existence."

"If Sora won't stop you Myde will." Reno snarled.

"Yes, the Dark Sorcerer. It seems all he does is bring pain now." Sokar laughed.

"What are you talking about?" the red head snapped.

"When he used that Dagon Sphere it did bind me for a moment. Once I took control again dear Baralai is now aware of my existence. He's here now, screaming in my head." Sokar walked away from the Key.

"They'll stop you!" Reno yelled desperately.

"They can try my Key." Sokar replied flippantly.

"Sora is the Keyblade Master and he's gonna kick your skanky, lopsided ass back to whichever dimension will take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-God like you!"

With that said Zexion heard the distinct sound of a fist meeting flesh followed by a loud howl of pain. The Schemer winced at the sound then he heard Sokar yelling about being able to still hurt Reno even though he couldn't die.

The Key may not be able to bleed but his body could still be bruised and his bones broken. Zexion opened a dark portal and quickly stepped through. He had more than enough information for Sora and the others to work with. The Nobody appeared back in Hollow Bastion outside the ruins of Merlin's House and he caught sight of Sora and the others.

Merlin was using spells to repair the house as best he could while Leon, Cloud and Zell were being spoken to be Sora. Roxas was trying to calm Axel while the red head sobbed and pleaded with Roxas to let him go to his master.

Yuffie and Aerith were gathering up whatever Potions and other magical items they could gather from the wreckage. Myde was using magic to rebuild the house and move the broken bits of wood, brick and plastic. His eyes were glowing red and his pasty skin pulsed with black energy.

"Zexion. Did you find anything?" Roxas asked when he caught sight of the lilac haired man.

"I found Sokar and the Key." Zexion announced. Everyone stopped talking and working.

"Where is he?" Seifer demanded quickly.

"They are in the World That Never Was. Sokar has them on top of the tower, the Gateway to Kingdom Hearts." Zexion explained.

"The hearts are gathering there...the doorway will be opened...the master calls us." Axel screeched wildly.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled angrily. When fear clouded over the red head green eyes Roxas changed his tone.

"Please Axel, just hold my hand and try to keep the bad man out ok?" Roxas said gently.

"Is Reno safe?" Vincent asked when the Flurry of Dancing Flames had calmed down again.

"Sokar can't make him bleed. He needs Sora for that." The Cloaked Schemer stated.

"Why would I make him bleed?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"If Reno bleeds the walls between dimensions will collapse. The Keyblade has to unlock the blood." Zexion explained to the group.

"So he just expects him to cut Reno?" Leon growled.

"In fact Sokar is quite confident that Sora will do whatever he asks." Zexion crossed his arms. "He has Riku hostage."

Sora felt as if someone had poured ice water into his stomach. His heart had frozen within his chest and his hands were shaking. Roxas felt sick as he watched Sora react to the report. When the Key of Destiny had been joined with the Keyblade Master Roxas had seen and felt what Sora felt for Riku and Kairi. He loved the red headed girl like his own flesh and blood but what he felt for Riku was different. The boy's bright blue eyes were glazed over in horror as reality sank in.

The Hell-God had Riku. A monster that he couldn't stop or destroy was holding his best friend hostage. He was facing a choice between Reno and Riku. Sora fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes.

He heard Donald, Goofy and Leon trying to comfort him but words wouldn't bring Riku back. Simple words wouldn't prevent Sokar's victory. Myde felt rage bubbling within his blackened heart and his anger was beginning to manifest. He could go to that tower. If he had enough power he could destroy Sokar.

"Is Riku safe right now?" Roxas spoke up when Sora remained quiet.

"I heard Sokar saying that if Sora doesn't bleed Reno he'll do to Riku what he did to Axel." Zexion winced.

"No!" Sra sobbed as he got to his feet. "I won't let that happen!"

"You may not have a choice here Sora." Cloud said with remorse. His mako blue eyes were fixed on the sobbing Keyblade Master.

"We have to do something." Yuffie cried. Aerith and Merlin agreed with the ninja while Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not like we could just teleport onto the tower. Sokar will take us out in seconds." Zell spoke up.

"The Chicken-Wuss is right." Seifer growled and Zell snarled at the use of that nickname. "We need a plan."

"We need a plan to stop Sokar and grab Riku and Reno." Vincent pointed out.

"I could destroy the barrier around Riku." Myde suggested in a dark voice. "Once I'm close enough the magic should be simple to collapse."

"How do we get through Sokar?" Cloud questioned.

"Send Axel in." Myde replied. His red eyes flashed as he thought of a plan to get into the World That Never Was.

"Are you insane?" Sora yelled and Zexion silently agreed to that statement. "You can't just send Axel there. Sokar might kill him!"

"The master calls to us." Axel muttered next to Roxas. "He has the pretty green energy and he wants to play. It's time for the Gateway to open."

"What other options do we have?" Myde challenged Sora.

"There is always our option." A voice called out from the Bailey.

Leon, Cloud and Zell immediately got into a fighting stance when Gregor and his Knights stomped down to the front of Merlin's House. The Knights observed the wreckage and the group of people within the house.

Gregor visible tensed when his eyes fell on Myde and his tightened his grip on his sword. The Dark Sorcerer narrowed his dark eyes and balled his fists when black energy surged through his body. The other Knights raised their swords and kept their gazes on the Sorcerer.

Aerith and Yuffie tensed when the men and women appeared. Merlin looked between Leon and Gregor while Cid gripped his battle lance, the Venus Gospel. Donald and Goofy stayed with Sora as the boy got to his feet and summoned the Keyblade. Roxas also summoned his dual Keyblades and stood with his body acting as a shield for Axel. Seifer and Vincent were ready for a fight while Zexion kept his arms crossed as he observed Myde.

"We're not executing innocent people." Leon snarled at Gregor.

"The Beast now possesses the Key." Gregor snapped irritably. "Our holy duty is to protect the worlds from the Hell-Gods and their plans."

"And we understand that." Cloud interrupted. "But you can't kill an innocent person."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Gregor demanded. "Sokar needs the power of the Keyblade to unlock the blood. And from what I heard a good friend of yours has also been taken."

"I have an idea." Myde spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at the black haired spell caster.

"What is it Myde?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow.

"I can separate the God from the host." The Sorcerer announced.

"We already discussed this!" Leon yelled. "You could kill Baralai in the process!"

"Can you do it?" Gregor demanded tersely.

"If I have something of value from Baralai then yes I can pull it off." Myde answered firmly.

"Would this sphere do?" Merlin pulled Baralai's Memory Sphere from his pocket. Myde took it and carefully ran his fingers over the smooth surface.

"The master calls again!" Axel screamed suddenly. He sprang to his feet and knocked Roxas over. "Can't you hear the Key singing?"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled and he reached out for the distraught red head but Axel took another step back.

"I have to go Roxy." A soft whisper was the only response Roxas received. There was sadness in those green eyes and Roxas felt all the breath leave his body.

"Don't go! Axel!" Roxas reached out but the red head summoned a dark portal and took another step back.

"No one would miss me." Axel murmured before stepping into the portal.

"That's not true! Come back!" Roxas screamed but the Nobody had already vanished along with the dark portal he had conjured up. Roxas could've laughed at the role reversal. Instead he wanted to cry.

"We should follow him. He'll be with Sokar soon." Zexion pointed out and which Roxas turned and glared at the lilac haired man.

"Sokar could kill him!" the blond boy yelled.

"Let me perform the spell. What else can we do?" Myde demanded. The others looked sullen but on the verge of arguing.

"He's right." Sora whispered. "Let him do the spell."

"Sora..." Cloud said with worry in his tone.

"We don't have another choice right?" the small brunet replied quickly.

"Then whoever is coming follow me." Zexion stated as he opened a portal.

"Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin, you stay here and rebuild the house. The rest of us will follow Axel." Leon ordered.

"We shall accompany you." Gregor said with resolution. Myde's dark eyes narrowed as energy pulsed around his hands.

"I didn't invite you." He snarled as he released a pulsing wave towards the Knights. They flew backwards and landed in heaps along the Bailey and most of them were now out cold.

"You didn't have to do that!" Sora cried. Myde shrugged and turned away from the Keyblade Master.

"Let's just go." Myde said tersely.

Leon, Cloud and Zell followed Zexion in through the portal while Sora, Roxas and Myde went in next. While Leon had left his instructions to the others Sora pleaded with Donald and Goofy to stay behind and help the girls, Cid and Merlin rebuild the house.

They protested against the idea but Sora begged them. They were going up against a Hell-God and Sora didn't want his two friends anywhere near the Beast. They reluctantly agreed and Sora felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"See you on the other side guys." Sora murmured. Casting one last look at the others left behind in Hollow Bastion Sora took a deep breath and stepped into the portal.

* * *

**Note-**Only three more chapters to go guys! Updates will be quicker I promise. I got the new Harry Potter novel and it just sucked me in. Anyway leave a review and the next chapter will be up very soon. 


	32. Fall Of A God

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Fall Of A God**

It didn't take Zexion long to locate and lock onto Axel's unique scent. The Cloaked Schemer caught a faint trace of gunpowder, smoke and something else that belonged only to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Zexion could feel and smell the presence of the others as they followed him through the tunnel of darkness and on towards the top of the tower that rested within the World That Never Was.

Zexion knew it would be suicide to teleport directly onto the tower so instead he directed the portal to open in the Proof of Existence chamber. When everyone stumbled out of the portal they immediately grabbed their weapons and prepared for the fight.

Sora summoned the Keyblade along with Roxas but when the blond realized what chamber they were in he stopped and approached Axel's stone. It was pulsing blue, indicating that he was indeed still alive. Relief flooded the blond boy's body and his newly beating heart.

His eyes fell on Demyx's stone and Roxas felt a pang of grief for his friend. The stone was neither red nor blue. Instead dark colours swirled around the stone but a speck of blue light remained within the darkness. The Melodious Nocturne wasn't the best fighter or the brightest of the bunch.

And yet he possessed something from his previous life. Demyx still had that air of untouched innocence and childlike curiosity. To Axel and most of the Organization Demyx was an annoyance and was good at being kicked around.

But sometimes Roxas and Axel could always smile and laugh because Demyx would take the time out to cheer them up even though they weren't supposed to be feeling anything at all. Roxas and Axel hadn't been blind to the secret longing in Demyx's eyes whenever Zexion was nearby.

Somehow the bubbly, hyperactive blond had crawled his way so far under Zexion's skin the Cloaked Schemer had thrown away everything Xemnas had worked for just to see Demyx one more time. Roxas had never really liked Number VI and most of the time he would ignore Demyx.

He felt bitter and angry and resentful because he finally understood that old saying, that you didn't know what you had until it was gone. He wanted Axel back. He wanted to see Demyx's infectious smile. Roxas bit back a sob. Was this what Axel felt when he walked away to find Sora?

"I'm sorry Axel..." Roxas whispered but Sora heard him all the same and he grabbed Roxas' hand and squeezed.

"We'll get him back. We'll get Reno and Riku back and we'll stop Sokar." Sora spoke with finality.

"I wanna believe you." The blond sniffed.

"Everything's gonna work out Roxas. And when all this is over maybe you and Axel could some back to Destiny Island." Sora smiled at his counterpart.

"Axel never did like the water." Roxas sighed. "But he'd probably sunbath all day."

"He'll love the island. We could ask Zexion and Demyx over too." Sora suggested.

"You really believe we're gonna get through this don't you?" Roxas had never failed to be impressed by Sora's strength of character.

"I won't believe we'll never see them again Roxas." Sora shook his head.

"You're right." The blond set his face into a mask of grim determination. "So what's the plan?"

"We can't take Sokar head on." Leon stated. He glanced towards Vincent, Seifer and Zell. "How about a distraction?"

"Axel will be at the tower by now." Zexion pointed out.

"Myde," Cloud turned to the silent Sorcerer. "You said you can separate Sokar from the host right? You've got Baralai's most prized possession. What about Sokar's?"

"Isn't it obvious." Myde grinned and his teeth seemed to glow bright against his darkening lips.

"He's going to use Reno." Leon finished for him.

"He's the Key..." Sora nodded as he understood. "Will Reno be ok?"

"The spell won't affect him. If all goes well Sokar will be separated from Baralai and we might have a clean shot."

"So who's going up there first?" Zell asked quietly.

While the group set about concocting a plan for taking on Sokar they didn't notice the apprehensive look on Zexion's pale face. He had honestly expected Saix, Luxord and Xigbar to ambush them. Perhaps they had left the castle in the wake of Xemnas' death.

The realization that Demyx had killed their leader would be enough to make the others start running. Zexion swallowed thickly as he glanced towards the Dark Sorcerer. Once this was all over Demyx would come back and this monstrosity would vanish. The darkness surrounding the once blond man was leaving a stale taste in Zexion's mouth.

Within minutes the plan was formed and the group could only count on their luck and skills to get them through this. Zexion, Seifer, Vincent and Zell would create the distraction then Leon, Cloud, Sora and Roxas made their way to free Reno and Riku.

Zexion conjured up six clones of himself then he led the group up along the pathway towards the top of the tower. Soon they reached the top but only Reno and Riku were visible. Sokar was nowhere in sight which caused Zexion to feel uneasy about this.

Sora was already making his way towards the suspended Riku while Reno remained bound in his chains, now unconscious. His hair hung limply around his face and the chains held him on the metallic platform overlooking the black abyss below.

Seifer and Vincent immediately went to help Reno while Roxas searched the area for Axel. There was no sign of the insane red head anywhere. Cloud and Leon were quickly looking around the tower top for any sign of Sokar or Axel.

"Riku!" Sora cried as he banged his fist on the thick magical barrier. "Oh god, I looked everywhere for you! Please wake up Riku!"

"Is there any way to lower the barrier?" Cloud asked Zexion.

"I don't know. Myde..." he turned, expecting to see the Sorcerer. Myde was nowhere in sight and Zexion felt something akin to bile rise in his throat.

"Where's Myde gone?" Seifer yelled. Vincent looked startled as he scanned the area.

"I can't get Reno out of these chains." Seifer cried harshly.

"They have to be enchanted." Zexion scowled. "Sokar's magic no doubt."

"Sora..." Roxas approached the brunet boy.

"Why won't he open his eyes?" Sora whispered in obvious pain. "Please Riku. Please look at me."

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here." Sokar's voice rang out. Turning around the group noticed that he was holding Axel by the throat.

"Let Axel go!" Sora yelled as he drew up his Keyblade.

"I'll let him go once you've sliced the Key for me." Sokar grinned as he squeezed Axel's pale throat.

"Fuck you!" Seifer screamed in rage.

"Use the Keyblade and unlock the blood!" Sokar ordered harshly. Axel was clawing at the hand around his neck.

"I don't think so."

From behind Sokar the Dark Sorcerer appeared, his hands on Sokar and Axel's heads and then the screaming started. Lightning flashed across Myde's arms and light poured out from Sokar's skull and into Axel's.

The energy Myde was stealing from the Hell-God made its way into Axel's shattered mind and started to repair the damage that had been done. Myde continued to hold on for as long as he could then he felt something sharp jab into his stomach and he was thrown backwards. Sokar had managed to elbow Myde as hard as he could but Axel had slumped to the ground.

Roxas ran towards the prone red head while Sokar stumbled back and clutched his throbbing skull. Myde was on the ground gasping for air but his face had a look of grim satisfaction etched upon it. Seifer, Vincent and Zell stood near Reno and tired to extract him from the chains but nothing was working.

Sora was trying to cut through the magical barrier surrounding Riku and Zexion sent his clones after Sokar. Roxas pulled Axel away from the Hell-God and once they were out of reach Axel began to stir awake.

"Axel, can you hear me?" Roxas pleaded. Bright green eyes glowed when eyelids opened and blurred eyes locked onto Roxas' blue orbs.

"My head hurts..." he moaned as he rested one hand against his head.

"Come on Axel." Roxas begged his friend.

"Roxas?" his voice was slurred but there was recognition in those green gems of his.

"Do you know me Axel? Do you remember?" Roxas asked in a mere whisper.

"Everything's just kinda blurred but I remember feeling so lost..." the red head trailed off when soft, warm lips pressed against his own slack ones.

"R-Roxas?" Axel breathed against those sweet, sweet lips. The blond couldn't believe it. Myde had given Axel his sanity back. Axel was back.

"I found you." Roxas sobbed with relief.

The pyromaniac didn't say anything when Roxas pressed his mouth to Axel's again. When his blond beauty kissed him Axel was certain that if he died right now he would die the happiest soul in all the worlds. _If this is a dream please don't let me ever wake up_ Axel pleaded to whatever deity was listening.

He did remember being lost within endless darkness. He remembered feeling thing crawling all over his skin and crawling into his body. He had been trapped in a small room with no hope for escape and he had been forced to relieve the moments of his existence when he murmured the other Organization members.

When he had been forced to watch Roxas leaving him over and over again he wanted nothing more than to die. He had become a victim of his own mind thanks to Sokar and his own guilty conscience. Terrible pain had erupted within his aching skull then he had been pulled out of his self imposed hell hole to land in Roxas' arms. Axel felt tears fall from his eyes but he barely registered them. The moment was shattered when Sokar screamed out in rage.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed at a smirking Myde.

"I took back what you stole." The Sorcerer answered.

"Keyblade Master!" Sokar screamed as he lunged forward and knocked Seifer, Vincent and Zell out of his path.

"No!" Sora cried out when the Hell-God reached Riku.

"Unlock his blood now or your boyfriend dies!" Sokar hissed in rage and he dropped the barrier to grab hold of Riku.

"Let him go." Myde warned as black magic flowed through his body.

"Make your choice Sora." Sokar backed away so that he stood in front of Reno with Riku gasping in his grasp. "I can easily snap his neck."

"Sora?" Riku gasped out as he clawed at the hand around his throat.

"Riku! Please let him go!" Sora pleaded but it was useless.

"Unlock the Key now!" the Hell-God backed away from Sora.

"Don't do it Sora!" Riku cried out.

Roxas, Seifer, Vincent and Zell turned when they heard something clawing up the side of the tower. Roxas glanced over the edge then he felt his blood drain from his face when he saw what was coming up the tower.

Thousands upon thousands of Heartless were clambering up the smooth white tower, their bright yellow eyes glowing like fire flies, the hunger for hearts evident in those yellow eyes. Seifer, Vincent and Zell looked at one another and gulped. Zexion sensed the Heartless before Roxas saw them and he had already summoned clones for the attack.

Sora couldn't see anything else other than Sokar and Riku who was still squirming in his grasp. His silver hair was flying in all directions and his beautiful aquamarine eyes were hidden thanks to a black bandana.

Reno was still trying to escape from the chains that kept him on the ledge but his attempts were fruitless. Sora kept his Keyblade raised for the attack but he didn't use it. Sokar grinned at the boy, his cold eyes glinting with malice.

"All I want is a little cut." Sokar whispered silkily.

"Go to hell." Sora hissed as he fought back tears.

"Oh I plan to." Before Sora could react Sokar grabbed Riku's right arm and snapped the bone. As Riku screamed Sokar threw him to the side and he stumbled over the edge.

"No!" Sora watched as Riku fell over the edge and grabbed hold of the metal with one hand. Rage burned in his stomach and his heart was beating at a rapid pace.

"Oops." Sokar laughed.

"You bastard!" Sora screamed and he lunged forward, the tip of the Keyblade aimed for Sokar's chest.

The brunet couldn't stop when Sokar jumped aside and the Keyblade instead became embedded into Reno's left arm. The red head screamed out in agony as his flesh was torn open for the first time in his life and his blood dripped onto the ledge.

Small droplets of blood fell through the metal ledge and fell into the vast byss below. Sora watched in horror as a light appeared out of the darkness and began to expand with every drop of blood that fell.

Sora sliced the chains holding Reno in place and the red head fell to his knees. He clutched his bleeding arm but it didn't matter anymore. The portal had opened and was stil expanding in size. Sora pulled Reno away from the edge but stopped when Sokar jumped in front of them. He was grinning at Sora and he smiled his thanks. Reaching out he grabbed hold of the beeling Key.

"Hold on." A voice said behind Sora. Turning around he saw Axel pulling Riku up onto the ledge.

"Thanks." Riku gasped in pain when he was back on the ledge.

"You just don't give up." Sokar scolwed at Axel.

"And some people call that a flaw." Axel remarked as he pulled Riku away.

"It dosen't matter. The Gateway has opened and I'll be receiving a long overdue homecoming!" Sokar laughed gleefully.

"I don't think so."

Myde was holding up Baralai's Memory Sphere and he had a sadistic grin plastered across his face. Reno glanced towards the boy he had once known to be the kindest, sweetest and most beautiful boy in all the worlds.

This person standing before the Key was a twisted, dark version of that beauty. His other hand was smeared in Reno's blood. He had grabebd hold of the arm when Sora had pulled him back from the ledge. Realization dawned on the Keyblade Master.

"What is that supposed to do?" Sokar growled.

"You'll see." Myde grinned as he began to chant in an ancient language. The sphere and the blood glowed brightly against his flesh.

"What are you doing?" Sokar asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Myde didn't respond. Instead he smiled when he heard Sokar scream out in agony. Sora winced as he recalled how he felt when Roxas had been seperated from him. Reno stumbled away from Sokar and fell against Sora.

Riku stood alongside Axel while Myde kept on chanting the spell that would tear Sokar and Baralai apart. The Hell-God fell to his knees as he continued to scream. His flesh split open and light poured out from the ragged wounds.

"Holy shit..." Seifer breathed and Vincent could only nod in agreement. Zell was speechless and Roxas was back alongisde Axel.

"What...have you...done?" Sokar cried out in agony.

"I'm giving back what you stole." Myde answered and then with a deafening scream Sokar's body exploded and, lying in his place, was Baralai.

"He's gone..." Sora breathed after a few moments.

"I don't think so." Zell gasped and he pointed towards a thick black fog that was floating over Baralai.

"It's Sokar's essence." Zexion said. "It's pure darkness, in all it's primal force."

"So there's only one thing left to do." Myde reached out and drove his hand into the smoke.

"Myde!" Reno screamed.

"Demyx, stop!" Zexion yelled but Myde had erected a barrier around his body and the smoke.

"I need more power." Myde hissed as he drained all power he could.

"Oh god...we have to stop him!" Sora cried but the barrier was too thick.

"More power..." the voice didn't belong to Myde. Sokar's laugh echoed throughout the chamber and when he turned around Myde was floating, black energy pouring from every inch of his body.

"No..." Zexion whispered in horror.

"You're all too late. His darkness has consumed his heart. My new host is far more suitable to my needs." Sokar grinned with Myde's face. The Gateway was getting larger and the sounds of something were screaming and roaring from within the portal.

"Zexion!" that voice...it was Demyx. Myde's face had twisted again and his eyes were now aqua blue. "Don't let him win!"

"You're mine!" Sokar screamed as he took back control. Myde's body shook again and aqua eyes were fixed on Zexion.

"Please Zexion! You have to end this!" waving his hand a blade was conjured up before Zexion. The blade was silver with a gold hilt. Ancient runes were written across the blade. "It can kill a Sorcerer! Please Zexion, you have to kill me!"


	33. Axel's Last Stand

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Axel's Last Stand**

Zexion was certain the world should have ended when those words passed through Myde's lips. The simple truth and the dagger suspended before the Cloaked Schemer was enough to make him wish the world would swallow him whole.

He gazed between the dagger and the possessed Sorcerer, his options laid bare and yet he couldn't move his body. He didn't want to fulfil this request of granting the Sorcerer death. Zexion tore his eyes away from the floating dagger and he stared wide eyed at the possessed Sorcerer. Sora, Riku and Axel stood alongside Zexion, neither of them moving.

The creature that Myde had become was floating just a few feet above the floor of the tower top. His face was stark white and the black veins stood out completely against the pale flesh. His black hair drifted around his head like smoke. His eyes were like blazing charcoals and a malicious smile twisted his once perfect face. Tendrils of smoke and black and red energy danced around his body as purple and black lightning flashed around the tower.

Below them, in the abyss, the Gateway continued to expand and grow. The portal was white and purple and resembled a growing lake of pure white energy. Magic blasted outwards from the portal and slammed into the tower. The Heartless fell off the smooth surface and most of them plummeted into the abyss below.

Roxas, Seifer, Vincent and Zell got ready to hold off the small black creatures but it didn't matter anymore. The Gateway was open now and it would only be a matter of time before the worlds began to bleed into each other.

Axel stared in unrestrained horror as Myde grinned and raised his hand to attack Zexion. Blue flames erupted from his fingertips and flew towards the Cloaked Schemer only to slam into a shield. Zexion had managed to cast his own spells before Myde used his dark magic. Sora moved quickly and he pulled Riku away from the fight while Axel took Reno by the arm. The moment Reno's blood touched Axel's bare skin something happened between the two red heads.

Green energy swirled out of Reno's wound and flowed towards Axel's arm. For a few seconds, minutes, hours, neither could tell but both men suddenly felt...whole. With shocking clarity Axel realized that he was staring at his Somebody. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stared into twin green eyes as memories that he had lost long ago filled his mind. Images of a breathtaking blond boy with a love for music and water came through his mind.

He could see Seifer, Vincent and other people who used to live in the castle of Radiant Garden. They had been so close once, the four of them and then the Heartless came and there had been only darkness. For Reno he was seeing through Axel's eyes. He saw when Axel first awoke as the Flurry of Dancing Flames and his first assignment from the Superior. Reno watched as Axel executed the other members of the Organization and he felt his despair when he lost Roxas.

"My heart..." Axel whispered in awe.

"You're my Nobody?" Reno gasped out as his blood continued to ooze from his wound.

"Get away from there!" Sora screamed out.

"Just fucking die!" Myde growled in rage as he threw an energy bolt towards the Keyblade Master.

"The Heartless are coming!" Seifer yelled over the noise. He, Vincent and Zell were now fighting back against the first wave alongside Roxas.

Axel pulled Reno further away from the vastly expanding Gateway while Zexion ordered his clones to attack the Dark Sorcerer. Sora launched into a flurry of assaults on Myde but the Keyblade hit a shield that had been erected around the man.

Sokar's laughter rang out as he tossed a Gravija spell towards the Zexion clones to crush them. The clones vanished once the green and black energy of the gravity spell dissipated then a Firaga spell flew towards Sora. The brunet boy was flung backwards to land ungracefully near the edge of the tower.

Riku yelled and threw purple energy orbs towards Myde as he floated towards the prone Keyblade Master. Vincent turned his gun on the Sorcerer and fired with rapid succession. The bullets bounced off the shield Myde had created and Vincent dodged to the side when the bullets ricocheted back towards him.

Zell, Seifer and Roxas sliced through the Heartless that came onto the tower top. Zexion grabbed hold of the conjured dagger as he avoided a Blizzaga spell. Red eyes shifted into aqua colours gemstones pleaded with Zexion to kill him.

Sokar took back control and blasted fireballs at Zexion and Sora. Axel grabbed Reno and pulled him towards Roxas and the others just in time for Sokar to conjure up an Aero attack. A fierce wind swept across the tower and blasted Sora, Riku and Zexion in all directions. Sokar screamed when the Cloaked Schemer called up more clones to fight against the Hell-God. During this Axel spotted the unconscious host Baralai beginning to stir on the ledge.

Summoning his twin chakrams the red headed fire wielder dashed forward and cut through the Heartless. Baralai wasn't moving and his dark skin had taken on a pasty complexion. He looked terribly sick. The red headed pyromaniac grabbed hold of the man's robes and dragged him away from the ledge as a bolt of energy from the Gateway flew overhead. The sound of screaming got louder and built in intensity. When another bolt shot out from the portal it hit the side of the tower.

If any of the group had looked over the edge they would've seen the smooth surface changing into a thick biological substance. Creatures with horned heads, white skin and black eyes crawled out of the thick black goo. Another bolt flew overhead and hit the ground between the fighters and Sokar. A hole appeared in the ground and blood sprung up from the gap. Screaming could be heard as the blood bubbled and boiled.

Zexion yelled when Sokar hit him with a Firaga spell then Sora leapt forward and managed to hit the Hell-God in the arm. Black blood oozed from the wound. Scowling Sokar raised his hand hit the Keyblade Master with a Waterga spell. Sora choked and gasped for air when the water filled his mouth and lungs. Riku threw a few more energy orbs towards Sokar and they managed to penetrate the shield this time.

"I'll kill you for that!" the black eyed monster screeched.

"Zexion!" Roxas screamed. The Cloaked Schemer glanced towards the blond boy to see three creatures pouring out of the blood on the floor.

"It's over." Myde laughed gleefully. "The Gateway is almost fully open. The more blood dear Reno spills the more power it gains."

"We have to leave now!" Leon screamed when Cloud was clashed across the chest by one of the emerging monsters that looked like miniature T-Rexaurs but with longer arms and talons.

"No!" Sokar yelled when one of the beasts made its way towards Reno. Sokar destroyed the creature effortlessly. "As long as you live that Gate will remain open!"

Zexion grasped the dagger tightly as he made his way towards the possessed Myde who was now floating around the ledge below the portal. Black eyes spotted Number Vi as he slowly approached the Hell-God.

Zexion didn't back down even as Sokar called up a thick wall of flames to surround himself and Zexion. All that mattered was getting to the possessed Sorcerer with the dagger. The fire licked Zexion's skin and scorched his body. He felt his cloak burning and he tore it off.

Leon, Cloud and Sora were surrounded by Heartless while Roxas, Seifer, Vincent and Zell helped to cut them down. When Baralai had awoken he took one look at the situation then calmly he started casting Holy magic on the Heartless.

Reno helped Riku to his feet while Axel stood staring between Reno and the Gateway, Sokar's words replaying overt in his head. As long as Reno was alive the Gateway would remain open. Clarity filtered into his mind as a plan began to form.

"Roxas..." Axel called over the noise. The blond turned and faced his friend and in that moment nothing else existed. "I'll see you again in the next life."

"What?" Roxas narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"The Heartless made a back up Key." Axel smiled as he cocked his head towards Reno. "We share the same blood."

"Axel what are you..." blue eyes lit up in understanding and horrific clarity crossed his face. "No..."

"I' m sorry Roxie." Axel murmured. Roxas cut through the Heartless to reach the red head while Axel made his way towards the ledge. Sokar and Zexion were standing near the middle of the tower.

"Axel!" Roxas screams when he reaches his friend.

"It won't stop until one of us dies right? I'm the Key as much as Reno is." Axel said when he reached the edge.

"That's bullshit!" Roxas was grasping at straws.

"I felt it when his blood touched my skin." Axel exclaimed. "I'm his Nobody. I remember things Roxas, thing only my Somebody knew."

"It's not true Axel." Roxas reached out and grabbed the taller man's hand.

"I'm sorry Roxie..." the red head glanced towards the expanding portal as a large blue skinned dragon erupted from the Gateway and flew around the tower.

"We'll find another way Axel!" Roxas pleaded but the pyro broke free of the boy's hold on him.

"You were the only one I liked you know." Axel murmured fondly. "You made me feel like I had a heart."

"Stop it!" Roxas pleaded as he dove forward and wrapped his arms around Axel's lanky frame, both Keyblades gone from his hands.

"Don't go." The blond boy begged.

"I'm sorry." Axel repeated. "I wanted to see you again so badly. Maybe I'll get you in the next life."

"Axel..." Roxas was sobbing openly now. "I'll s-see you a-again...in the next life."

"I'll be waiting." Axel smiled sadly. Leaning down he placed a kiss on Roxas' hair. "I love you...partner."

Green eyes lit up with that inner fire and that cocky smirk was fixed in place as Axel stepped back from Roxas. Offering one last smile the red head reached the edge of the tower and fell backwards into the portal. The moment his body hit the sea of energy Axel screamed out.

He felt the energy tear through his being and rip him apart from the inside out. The energy continued to pass through his body as he continued to fall, fall into inky blackness. He heard Roxas screaming his name and then he felt something tear his body open. Blood escaped from the various wounds and seeped into the portal.

Through the pain Axel smiled in triumph. The portal began to change in colour as it closed in on itself. The beasts that had emerged from their home dimensions were pulled back into the Gateway. Axel continued to bleed out, giving the portal all he could so that it would close down.

He continued to fall into endless light and then he was blinded and he could hear voices from a distant place. As a sense of peace washed over him Axel was vaguely aware of long tables, golden lights and various people sitting behind a long table.

He didn't get to see their faces...blackness consumed him.

* * *

"Axel..." Roxas fell to his knees and cried. 

"On no..." Sora choked. He had watched the scene play out along with Riku.

"He closed it down." Riku whispered. "He saved us Sora."

"The Heartless are leaving." Vincent cried. The small black creatures were now leaving, the call of the portal no longer attracting them.

"NO!" Sokar screamed when the red haired Nobody fell into the portal. "I've come too far! I won't let it end like this!"

"I'm sorry." Zexion whispered as he reached the Hell-God. He was now face to face with the distraught creature. "I love you Demyx."

With those final words Zexion stabbed the possessed Myde in the stomach.

* * *

**Note-**Only two more chapters to go guys and I can say that the next chapter will just be about Zexion and Demyx...oops I ruined the surprise but I wanted you all to stop crying. You will have to wait and see what happens. Also you'll see how the rest of the group take to Axel's sacrifice and what Zexion has done. 


	34. Forever In A Day

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Forever In A Day**

Zexion pushed the blade in up to the hilt until his hand was soaked in blood but he kept his eyes fixed on the startled red and black ones that belonged to the darkness that had consumed Myde. The only thing that existed for Zexion were those eyes that changed back into aquamarine gemstones.

His skin was no longer a pasty white and the black veins sticking out across his face receded so that only the creamy complexion remained. His once black lips were now a soft pink. His blond hair shone like a halo. He looked like a fallen angel.

Zexion pulled the dagger free and he dropped it to catch Myde as he slumped forward, blood painting his soft lips as he coughed. Zexion gently lowered the wounded Sorcerer to the ground, one hand covering the stab wound in his stomach.

Leon, Cloud and Sora stood as still as statues, unable to move or even breathe. Seifer had fallen to his knees and Vincent had wrapped his arms around the shocked scarred blond. Riku had torn away his bandana and he swallowed at the sight before him.

The portal had closed in on itself, taking back all the creatures that had escaped from whatever dimensions that had come from. Only an eerie silence filled the vast abyss around them and then came the sounds of Myde's pained breathing. Reno had gone to Roxas' side and placed a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder, desperate to try and comfort him. His arm was still bleeding but his blood was useless now. Axel had seen to that when he jumped into the Gateway.

Seifer wanted to go to his brother's side but it was as if he had become rooted to the spot with Vincent by his side. They had both seen the dagger Myde had created and that meant only one thing. Zell didn't move or say anything. Leon and Cloud approached the smaller blond and Baralai and motioned for them to follow him out. This was a private pain. Leon looked sadly at Sora; the boy was still in a state of shock. Who knew that a Nobody would do such a selfless act?

"Zexion?" Myde gasped out. The Cloaked Schemer gripped Myde's bloodied hand.

"I'm right here Myde." Zexion murmured.

"Sokar will die with me." Myde gasped out in pain. "I absorbed his darkness."

"I know." Zexion realized that there was a painful lump in his throat.

"Myde..." Seifer had finally gotten back the use of his body and he knelt beside his brother.

"Hi big brother." Myde smiled freely. "Is everyone ok now?"

"Vincent's safe. So is everyone else." Seifer choked out. He had grasped Myde's other hand in his own.

"Axel...he jumped in." Myde murmured with profound sadness.

"Yeah..." Seifer stated. "He closed the portal."

"He was my Nobody." Reno sniffed. The red head was trying to give Myde a smile but failed every time.

"So everything's alright now." Myde smiled as his eyes glazed over.

"Let me cure him!" Sora yelled but Vincent shook his head.

"That dagger is a Rune Blade. They were designed to kill Sorcerers. Once you've been stabbed there is no cure." The red eyed gunman replied.

"But there has to be something!" Sora cried desperately.

"When I die Sokar dies with me." Myde gasped out.

"There has to be some way to save you." Sora murmured sadly.

"I don't think we can help Sora." Riku choked.

"Zexion..." Myde whispered as more blood painted his mouth. "I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" Number VI murmured. Seifer let go of Myde's hand and retreated back to Vincent, tears blinding him.

"I can give you a day." The Sorcerer muttered tiredly.

"A day for what?" Zexion squeezed the cold hand in his.

"For you and Demyx...I can give you one day." Myde smiled. He raised his free hand and a ball of purest blue light emerged.

"What are you doing?" Zexion whispered, daring to hope that Myde was giving him what he had wanted since Demyx vanished.

"I can give you a day Zexion. Only you will remember." Myde choked on his own blood as the light elevated towards Zexion.

"Will Demyx come back?" the lilac haired man hoped.

"No..." Myde sobbed. "I'm so sorry. But I want to give you this gift."

"Demyx..." Zexion choked back tears. He didn't think it was possible to cry.

"For the rest of them a few seconds will pass. But you'll have one day." Myde murmured quietly. "Live it as if it were your last."

Before Zexion could say anything else the blue light blinded him and he felt a warm sensation spreading throughout his body. Soon he could smell salty air associated with the beach and he felt warm sunshine on his skin. He was wearing only a deep purple tank top and his black pants and boots. Zexion noticed that he was standing on a beach and the ocean water gently lapped around his feet. The scene was a picture of purest serenity then Zexion heard a giggle behind him.

The Cloaked Schemer turned around to see a stunning sight. There was Demyx, dressed in blue shorts, a blue belly top that exposed his creamy white stomach and converse shoes. His hair was the same bizarre style as always and those aqua coloured eyes sparkled with all the childish happiness he possessed. He was dancing along the sand and the beautiful melodic sound of laughter filled the air. He stopped when his oceanic eyes fell on Zexion.

"Zexy!" he exclaimed happily. Dashing forward he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

"Demyx..." Zexion could barely believe that the blond Melodious Nocturne was really here.

"Are you ok Zexy? You look kinda pale." Demyx frowned when he pulled away.

"I'm fine now Demyx." Zexion couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"So you wanna get an ice cream?" Demyx giggled.

"Are we in Twilight Town?" Zexion asked but the smile wouldn't leave his face.

"Did you hit your head?" Demyx questioned with a grin. "Come on, I'll treat you to Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

Zexion let Demyx grab his hand and they both ran up the beach towards the train station that would take them back into the main section of Twilight Town. The blond boy led Zexion onto the train after paying for their tickets and the two sat in silence as the train pulled out of the station. Zexion didn't know what to say, all capabilities for speech had deserted him so he settled for watching Demyx instead. The blond was standing by a window and he had his hands and face pressed to the glass.

The Schemer could hardly believe that Myde's spell had actually worked. Demyx was acting as if he had never been united with his other half. He was the same ditzy, bubbly, sitar player who Zexion knew from the Organization. He wondered absently where everyone else was but right now he could care less about that. Myde had given him this day with Demyx, something he always secretly longed for and he wouldn't waste it.

"We should go to Atlantica sometime!" Demyx exclaimed suddenly jolting Zexion from his daydreaming. "You'd love the water there!"

"I was never any good at swimming." Zexion said with a tiny smile.

"I know that's not true." Demyx giggled. "Remember when you found me?"

"How could I forget?" Zexion swiped his hair out of his visible eye. "You were singing."

"We're here." Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him out of the train.

The blond singer pulled Zexion away from the Tram Station and towards the Sandlot where the Struggle Competition was being held. Everything still looked the same. People stood watching the Struggle Matches and eating ice cream and Demyx quickly bought ice cream for himself and Zexion. The two went to Sunset Hill to eat the sticky treat.

"So where do you want to go next?" Zexion asked after a few moments.

"Swimming!" Demyx replied. Zexion shook his head but there was a smile on his face.

"Ok then but we are going to visit each world in one day." Zexion stated.

"Can we do that?" the aqua eyed blond questioned as he licked his ice cream treat.

"I promise you we will." Zexion vowed and he turned back to watch the twilight setting of the sun.

After spending some time in Twilight Town the duo were able to teleport to another world. Zexion was grateful that he still possessed his ability to use dark portals and he took Demyx to Atlantica. The sitar player laughed when his legs turned into an aqua coloured tail and blue fins. Zexion had a purple tail and black fins in the shape of a shark's tail. They spend their time there with Demyx singing and Zexion listening and watching.

Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder were happy to see the blond man back again and singing along with them. Zexion refused to join in but it was enough to just watch Demyx do something he always loved. After Atlantica Zexion took Demyx to the Beast's Castle.

They ended up sneaking into the library and after reading Zexion was pulled into a dance with Demyx when the first few notes of 'Beauty and the Beast' began to play. The Schemer would never admit that he was slightly embarrassed because he couldn't dance but Demyx quickly took over.

"You only live once Zexy. Now stop the inner monologues and dance." Demyx grinned.

"Whatever you say Number IX." Zexion replied and he danced.

When the Beast caught them they left the castle and ended up in the Land of Dragons, on the snowy mountaintop. Zexion wasn't too sure how it started but a large snowball slammed into his head and Demyx's laughter rang out across the mountain. War ensued after that. Soon both of them were covered in snow and laughing and freezing cold but Zexion couldn't care less about his physical condition. He couldn't remember having this much fun...ever.

"We should get dried up." Demyx suggested when they lay in the snow, exhausted from their snow ball war.

"Let's go somewhere hot then." Zexion suggested.

"Destiny Island maybe?" aqua eyes glittered.

"You just want an excuse to get back into the water." Zexion smiled.

The two left the snowy mountain and landed on the beach. Sure enough Demyx stripped off his clothing and dove into the warm, tropical water. Zexion stripped down to his boxers and was content to watch Demyx swimming around.

So far this day was the best he had ever experienced and they still had a few worlds to go to. Zexion frowned when he remembered that he would only have this one day and then Demyx would be gone. Myde had told him to live this day as if it was his last and for Demyx it truly was.

"I don't want you to go." Zexion muttered quietly.

"Are you ok Zexy?" that sweet voice broke through his tormented thoughts.

"I'm fine Demyx." Zexion waved him off then flashed him a smile. It was so easy to smile around this blond beauty. "Do you want to go to Port Royal next?"

Port Royal, the Coliseum, the Pride Lands, Radiant Garden and Halloween Town. Zexion and Demyx visited each world in turn. They both enjoyed their time spent there and Zexion realised that he wouldn't trade this one day for anything else in the world...except to have Demyx back forever. By the end of the day they were both sitting on Sunset Hill once again eating ice cream and admiring the sun.

"Demyx..." Zexion murmured quietly. Those sea green eyes fixed on his dark ones.

"Yeah Zexion?" Demyx inquired.

"Did you have a good day?" lilac eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Are you kidding? This has been the best day of my life!" Demyx grinned. Zexion wanted to smile but he was shocked when tears escaped his eyes and stained his cheeks. "What's wrong?" Demyx gasped when he saw the tears.

"Nothing...I'm just..." Zexion wiped his face quickly. "I'm happy Demyx. I've never felt like this before and I just..."

"Please don't cry Zexy." Demyx whispered gently.

"I don't want you to leave." Zexion sobbed. He felt ashamed for being so weak.

"I won't leave. I'll be right here." He put his hand over Zexion's chest. "I'll be your heart."

The Cloaked Schemer wiped his eyes to stare at Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne was smiling gently but there was a lingering trace of sadness in his eyes. Leaning forward he captured Zexion's lips with his own. It was bitter and sweet. It was amazing and unwelcome. It promised Zexion the stars and the end of the world. It was everything he craved and the last thing he wanted. It was a beginning and a goodbye. When Demyx pulled away he rested his forehead against Zexion's and a stray tear escaped.

"I love you." Three words from the Nocturne and the world exploded into colour. Zexion never got the chance to reply because he could hers Sora yelling and Myde's dying gasping. Zexion was then blinded by a bright light.

"Zexion!" Roxas was calling and when his vision returned Zexion realized that he wasn't in Twilight Town with Demyx anymore.

"He's gone." Seifer whispered as tears cascaded down his face. Looking down at the figure in his arms Zexion saw that Myde was no longer breathing.

"Zexion..." Vincent murmured. The gunman was clinging onto a sobbing Seifer.

"So it is done now." A regal voice called out across the abyss.

Instantly Sora, Roxas and Vincent grabbed their weapons and got into a fighting stance. Sora called for Leon and the others to join him back on the tower top moments before a beautiful figure appeared. It was a woman and she was floating above the ground. Her body was made from glass and ice. She had long blue hair with silver hoops attached to the end of her long locks. Blue tattoos and body paint covered her figure and she was wearing blue dress shoes.

"Who are you?" Zexion demanded.

"I am one of the Trinity. I am Shiva, Goddess of Ice." She replied regally. Soon Leon, Cloud, Zell and Baralai reached the tower top.

"Shiva?" Leon gasped in shock.

"It has been a long time hasn't it my Lion." she smiled. Cloud felt a nasty stab of jealousy go through his body and heart.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I am here with Ifrit and Bahamut." She waved her hand and two other figures emerged. One was a demon made from flames with black horns on his head and jewels adorning his neck. He also had thick black talons on his hands and feet.

"I am Ifrit, Master of the Flame."

"I am Bahamut, Dragon King." Bahamut was a sight to behold. He stood proud and regal, like a king would. He scales were silver in colour and his wings were folded upon his back. His green eyes glowed with an inner fire and they reminded Roxas of Axel's eyes.

"We make up the Trinity." Shiva explained. "And we are here to collect Myde."

"What are you talking about?" Seifer growled. "My brother is dead!"

"Myde was a powerful Sorcerer, too powerful in fact." Bahamut replied. "Even in death his power lives on although the parasite Sokar is now dead."

"That kind of power has to be controlled." Ifrit continued.

"Can you bring him back?" Reno asked with all the hope he possessed.

"No..." Shiva shook her head. "But we are here to allow one of you to control him."

"Excuse me?" Sora was lost. Bahamut cocked his head before speaking.

"The only way that kind of power can be contained is if he becomes bonded to one of you as an Aeon."

"Oh my..." Vincent murmured. Shiva smiled at the stunned group before dropping the bombshell.

"He will become like us...just like Axel has become the Phoenix."

* * *

That's right my friends, I am making a sequel. I decided to end the story here because it will no longer be about a Sorcerer. Demyx will become an Aeon and read below for a summary for the sequel.

**When he jumped into the portal Axel didn't expect to live. Upon awakening he learns that he has become the Phoenix, a powerful Aeon with the ability to control life, death and fire. What he doesn't appreciate is being bonded to another. In this new dimension Axel discovers that three people from his world escaped and they now plan on bringing the Heartless into the world. Meanwhile Zexion has become bonded to Siren, an Aeon**** who was once Demyx and**** with power over the ocean and possessing a voice that no living thing can resist. Kingdom Hearts is no longer a threat but the Gateway could become active once more. Worlds are about to collide.**

So there you are but I also need your help. I have three options on where to set the sequel. These are Harry Potter, Final Fantasy VIII and Drakengard. The one that gets the most votes will be the one I shall write about. In case you guys don't know Drakengard is a Square Enix game about a man who makes a pact with a red dragon. In exchange for his voice he is given the power of an army to stop an evil Empire. It's a really good game, one of my favourites. Anyway cast your votes and the sequel shall be written.


	35. Author's Note And A Thank You

**Author's Note And A Thank You**

I'd love to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Below is a list of all you wonderful people and thank you to any anonymous reviewers as well as the people who hit my story. At the bottom of this list is a summary of the sequel and the poll came in...Final Fantasy 8 is the winner.

KandyHouse

ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat

Shadow ShiningHeart

lafayette722

Auron Valentine

sorinslayer4eva

Lily-Izumi

Darkluminescence

Lemonade Snickers

Mechanist

W4white

Primeval Eidolon Star

Sylvana

chibi18

The Angry Scientist

Wolfy

StarAngelBayBee7

kogalover38

Anya Urameshi

Nameless Dragon

Firestorm23

Lexhen

PieRotiC

Lavender and Rose Love

O.Forgetful.O

SliferHeart

Giseisha

Starshinesoldier

pride1289

Shinigami Senka

no one important

RazorCardz01

realdarkangel

The Elven-Spear

Shadowsonicstar

HappyCrabMearii

bubba

Tera Earth

Kazuya-chan

a girl who loves your story

RANDOM!!

NalaravatheRed

hermione494

Sakura Lisel

Sky-Knight-Myde

CBK

TheOptimisticPessimist

Also Known As Lili93

Cade Mistral

The BirdFox Hybrid Productions

ersay123

AizSaku

OMG-SQUEE

Psycho Rooster

Fushica

Kichi Hisaki

dovaly

29 Soft Kisses

Following Padfoot's Pawprints

candyazngirl

AllieReade

Ninki

Kittendragon

roxy-demyx

Peachie Bunny

unfanged4

NekoYoh

xxjust-a-nobodyxx

fairyneko

The Hermit of Agnostos

Alyssa

Keigo

StarLightSeraph

whoknows

Silver Tears 11

Aki

hurleysuki

Akushiro

Thanks again you guys. I love you all and I apologize if I missed anyone but you have my love and thanks. Just to let you guys know my sister really doesn't like Rinoa Heartilly so I'm leaving it up to you guys if she should remain part of the main story. I've got a plan drawn up to make one of the other characters a Sorceress/Sorcerer. So should Rinoa remain even in a small capacity because I should warn you guys this story will be slash. And now here's the summary for the upcoming sequel.

* * *

**From The Ashes **

Axel knew he was dead the moment he jumped into the Gateway but it seems the Fates aren't through with him yet. Upon awakening he learns that he has become the GF Phoenix to Seifer Almasy. Although Seifer has failed his SeeD exams again Axel feels a bond with the hot tempered blond and Junctions with him. An entire saga is changed when Seifer makes the choice to help Squall that fateful day in Timber and the Sorceress gains three new allies, three people Axel is well acquainted with. Worlds are about to collide as Axel helps to prevent Ultimecia from taking control of the Heartless while Zexion arrives in Balamb along with his own GF, the Siren and Roxas, who won't stop until he has Axel again.


End file.
